Undesirable Feelings
by dracosgirl2515
Summary: DMHG!Warnings: adult content and language. Hermione begins to feel unwanted and unexplained feelings toward Malfoy. With the help of Ginny, Hermione realizes she is sick of the overlysweet type of man whom she usually attracts. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hermione's muggle friends.

Summary: Hermione begins to feel unwanted and unexplained feelings toward Malfoy. With the help of Ginny, Hermione realizes she is sick of the overly-sweet type of man whom she usually attracts and begins to want a more independent, strong-headed man who won't treat her like glass. This is when the unwanted lusting for Malfoy begins; Hermione doesn't want it, but she can't help it. She learns what it means to want something you should not have. How will Malfoy react to this new information? He'll use it to his advantage of course.

Time Era: Hogwarts, Seventh Year

Main Players: Hermione Granger (whom may have the potential to be a bit OOC at points), Draco Malfoy, Ginerva Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley

Warnings: Language, Adult Situations, Explicit Content, etcetera

(I will have a plot so you'll have to wait for sex scenes and what-not)

Criticism is welcomed; however, flames are not, but feel free to state your opinion anyway.

**Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter One

Hermione sighed in boredom as she sat with her friends, one of which was her boyfriend whom was now intertwining his fingers carefully with hers.

She looked around the muggle café that they sat in hoping to find something of interest… nothing did.

She felt bad, but secretly she could not wait for school to start up so she could separate herself from "Ryan" and the others.

'Hermione?' she heard a name call loudly.

'Mmm yes?' Hermione answered.

'I've been trying to ask you what you wanted to do now for, like, five minutes.' Her friend, Kelsey, proclaimed.

'Oh, sorry, my head must have been in the clouds.'

'You've been daydreaming a lot lately, sweetheart.' Ryan said agonizingly sweetly as he squeezed her shoulders gently. 'Anything wrong?' He asked just before kissing her cheek.

Hermione looked at him in contempt, but then forced a smile on her face.

'No, nothing is wrong. Just thinking about school starting up.'

'Oh, yes, when does St. Bart's start again?' Her friend, Linda, asked.

Hermione had told them all that she went to a boarding school in Vienna called Saint Bartholomew's.

'It starts up in two weeks.' She replied, a genuine smile creeping to her pretty face. 'That's when I take the train over.'

'I'm going to miss you so much, Mina!' Ryan exclaimed, kissing her cheek again.

Hermione forced yet another grin, but didn't reply.

'So what did you want to do now?' Kelsey asked again.

_Ditch you all and go to the Burrow. _She thought bitterly.

'I think I am just going to go back home,' Hermione said softly. 'I'm a bit tired.'

'Do you want me to drive you, darling?' Ryan asked amiably.

'No, that's not necessary, _dear_, I can walk.' She replied, standing up from the small circle of "friends".

'You want me to walk you?' He asked hopefully.

'No, Ryan, I need to clear my head, but thank you.'

He then nodded and rose to kiss her softly.

'Bye.' She stated, grabbing her purse.

'I'll call you later, sweetie.'

'Bye, Hermione!' the girls called.

Hermione waved goodbye and sprinted out of there as gracefully and inconspicuously as she could.

--

Hermione collapsed to her bed, soaking up the silence.

Thoughts ran through her head.

_Ryan is killing me! What did I see in him before?_

She remembered back to when they first met. Kelsey had introduced them; she went to school with Ryan. She first liked him, she decided, because he gave her a lot of attention.

_Boy did that come back to bite me in the arse._

_I have to end things…it's my last year. I'll say we should break up _because _it's my last year and I'll probably move away to find a good job…it's not completely false, I might. _She concluded that she would break it to Ryan tomorrow.

_He's probably going to cry knowing him. _She thought regretfully.

She turned her muggle cell phone on silent and decided to sleep away her boyfriend problems.

--

Hermione woke up the next morning at 10 AM feeling very rested and relaxed. She turned to her side and grabbed her cell phone from the bedside table and gasped when she read her screen.

7 MISSED CALLS

She rolled her eyes and opened her cell phone cover to see that all the calls were from Ryan.

She scrolled through the call list and looked at the times.

RYAN CALLOWAY 10:50 PM

RYAN CALLOWAY 11:00 PM

RYAN CALLOWAY 11:25 PM

RYAN CALLOWAY 12:01 AM

RYAN CALLOWAY 12:15 AM

RYAN CALLOWAY 08:17 AM

RYAN CALLOWAY 09:02 AM

She turned the silent off on her phone and then placed it back on the table before heading off to the bathroom.

Just as she touched her bedroom doorknob she heard a jingle coming from the phone.

'Oh Merlin…'

She turned around reluctantly and answered her phone groggily and uninterested.

'Yeah?'

'Mina! Thank God! I thought you had died.'

'Oh don't be so dramatic, Ryan, I'm fine.' She sighed.

'You sound sick, are you well?' he inquired.

'I just woke up.'

'Well, I'm glad you finally answered.' He stated happily, 'Are you up for breakfast out today?'

'Ryan…I am going to go brush my teeth and shower,' she told him firmly, 'and afterwards I'll call you back, okay?'

'Sure, honey! Whatever you want, I'll talk to you soon.'

'Yup.' Was all she replied before ending the call.

She let out a frustrated groan as she threw her phone onto her bed and ran to the bathroom.

20 minutes later, after brushing and washing, she prepared herself for a heart-breaking phone call.

Ryan answered his phone after one ring.

'Hey sweetheart,' he welcomed happily.

Hermione frowned and her heart dropped. She could sense how happy he was when he spoke, she felt bad for what she was about to do.

'Ryan, we need to talk about us.'

'What about us?' He asked jovially.

'Ryan, you know this is my last year of school.'

'Yes it is! Congratulations!'

'Thank you, but I don't think we can stay together anymore.'

She swallowed nervously waiting for his response.

'Why?' He asked softly.

'After I graduate I will probably be moving away to find a job and you know a long distance relationship won't work.'

'Why are you moving away?'

'Ryan, with the education I am getting, all the really good jobs that I'd be qualified for are in the larger cities. They aren't here in our small,possibly pathetic,city.'

'Well then why can't we try a long distance relationship?'

Hermione sighed sadly, this was harder than she had predicted.

'It just wouldn't work, I am really sorry.'

He didn't say anything for a minute or two so she spoke again.

'Do you want me to come over for a bit, Ryan?

'No, that's okay,' he said solemnly, 'I think that would just make it harder for me.'

'Yeah, probably…I am sorry, Ryan.' She said sincerely, 'I really am.'

'I know, Hermione.'

For the first time, Hermione was saddened by not hearing "Mina" come from his mouth.

'Are you going to be alright?' She questioned hesitantly.

'Umm yeah, I'll get over you eventually I guess.' He said, mainly trying to assure himself. 'I really cared for you.'

Hermione swallowed nervously.

'I cared for you too, Ryan, but this is how it has to be.'

'Okay, well have a good school year and good luck.'

'Thank you, Ryan.'

'Bye, Hermione.'

'Goodbye.'

Hermione laid on her bed for a few minutes contemplating what she just did. She broke up with Ryan, her boyfriend of six months. _Bugger._

'How come I was with him for so long if he made me so unhappy?' She asked herself.

She honestly wondered if she was mental. Ryan was a good guy. He was very good looking and he treated her with deep respect and gave her lots of attention; tons of women would kill for that kind of relationship.

'But not me,' She decided.

She thought that was what she wanted in a man. She thought she wanted to be doted upon constantly and simply, loved. That is why she first fell for Ryan. Right from the beginning he was the perfect, chivalrous, compliment-spewing gentleman.

_Hermione sat with her friend Kelsey in a small bookstore waiting for her blind date to show up. _

_She wore a light green knit top with a loose knee-length khaki skirt. Her long hair was down and her eyes were searching the store nervously._

'_It's going to be fine!' Her friend reassured her, 'Ryan is great; you're going to absolutely love him!'_

'_I hope this doesn't turn out to be a disaster.' Hermione replied shakily._

_Hermione had never been "set up" before. _

_Kelsey had decided that Hermione needed to socialize more and get a new boyfriend. She had recently ended a relationship with a guy named Dominique. He was Australian and, according to Kelsey, "an absolute dream boat", but he didn't interest Hermione enough. She ended things after a month. A year before that, she broke up with Viktor Krum. Oh yes Viktor was amazingly gorgeous and talented, but Hermione hated how they couldn't keep a good conversation going. All he wanted to do was stare at her and tell her how beautiful she was…at first she loved it, then it got annoying. So therefore she ended their nearly two-year relationship. _

_As Hermione reminisced about her former boyfriends, a dark haired, ocean-blue eyed boy captured her attention._

'_Look at him, he looks like a god,' Hermione whispered to Kelsey._

'_OH! You found him!' She cried happily. 'Ryan! Over here!'_

_Ryan smiled as he realized that the girl he had been looking at was his blind date._

'_You must be Hermione.' He noted correctly._

'_And you are Ryan.' _

'_Indeed,' he said as he lifted her hand and kissed it briefly, 'at your service. And my I just say, you have the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen.'_

Hermione shook the memory away.

'I should have seen it coming…he was just like Dominique and Viktor, too clingy and admiring.'

_What's wrong with me? _She asked herself.

'I always fall for the same type of guy, but end up being unhappy. I give up on dating.'

Hogwarts could not come sooner for Hermione.

--

Hermione decided to go to the Burrow for the remainder of the summer to take her mind off of Ryan.

'Hermione! I'm so glad you're here!' Ginny exclaimed as she opened the front door and threw her arms around her best girl friend.

'I'm happy I'm here too, Gin.' Hermione replied, hugging the little Weasley back, 'Where are the boys?'

'They are playing Quidditch in the back.' Ginny told her, 'I was playing but then mum told me you were on your way!'

Harry and Ron then walked into the room through the back door.

'Mione!' Ron and Harry both exclaimed in surprise.

'Didn't know you were coming!' Ron exclaimed.

He then hugged her, followed by Harry.

'Yeah, when did you get here?' Harry asked.

'Oh I just arrived.' Hermione retorted with a genuine smile.

'Oh, hey, did you want to come play some Quidditch with us?' Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him as if he grew a tail.

'From all the many years you've known me, why would you think to ask if I _wanted_ to play that game?'

'It doesn't hurt to ask,' He replied in a song-song voice. 'C'mon, 'Arry, let's go practice serpentine turns now.'

'Sure, mate…we'll be in soon, Hermione.'

'Have fun!' Hermione called as she watched them run back outside.

'C'mon let's go get you set in my room!' Ginny said.

-

'You broke up with Ryan? Who's Ryan?' Ginny asked incredulously.

'He's a guy I was dating since this past year, remember?'

'Oh, yeah! I remember you saying something about him…how long were you two together then?'

'Six months, up until yesterday.'

'Oh wow, I'm sorry, Hermione.'

'It's definitely for the better…he was smothering me!'

'How so? Viktor-Dominique type?'

'Yes, but more so! He treated me like a lost puppythat could not live independently.'

'Eek! How did you make six months even?'

'No idea…but I'm much happier now.' Hermione sighed.

Ginny hugged her and declared, 'Let's just forget about boys for now, shall we?'

Molly then entered Ginny's room.

'Oh, good evening Hermione-dear. How are you?'

'I'm doing great, thank you, Mrs. Weasley.'

'Oh wonderful! Are you hungry?'

'Yes I am.'

'Good cause dinner is ready and on the table; Mr. Weasley will be home any time.'

'We'll be right down, mum.' Ginny told her.

Molly nodded and went back downstairs.

'Shall we proceed to supper?' Ginny said, donning an affluent act.

'We shall.' Hermione responded, taking Ginny's arm in hers.

During dinner the group of friends talked about plans for Hogwarts and plans they thought Hogwarts had in store for them.

-

A week later, Harry and Ron darted into Ginny's room and found who they were looking for, Hermione. She was sitting in a rocking chair reading, of course.

'Hey! What are you doing up here?' Ron asked inquisitively.

'Reading, Ronald, what does it look like?' She asked, not taking her eyes from her novel.

'You want to come play wizards' chess with us?' Harry asked, 'Since Ginny isn't home to keep you company today?'

'I am perfectly capable of entertaining myself thank you.' She replied hotly.

Harry and Ron laughed and left the room.

'She gets into her books doesn't she?' Ron asked.

'Nothing's changed.' Harry replied with a smirk.

--

The following day Ginny and Hermione were playing a wizards' version of Trivial Pursuit at the kitchen table when Harry and Ron came home from Fred and Georges' shop.

They said hi to the girls and then went to Ron's room.

'I'm going to the loo, Hermione, be right back.' Ginny said a few minutes later.

Hermione nodded as she leaned back in her chair.

Just then Harry and Ron stumbled down the stairs with giant smiles on their faces.

'Hey, Hermione! Where's Gin? We've been messing around with some of Fred and Georges' newest merchandise, testing them out.' Ron said with a triumphant smile.

'Oh sounds interesting.' Hermione stated.

'Yes! Come up with us since you're all by yourself,' Harry said, not noticing Ginny emerging into the kitchen behind them.

'I'm busy, but thanks.'

'You're not doing anything!' Ron said.

'We just wanted to make sure you weren't bored or anything.' Harry added.

Hermione then sighed and retorted, 'Its okay, guys. I can take care of myself thanks. If I get bored I'll come find you, you don't have to baby me.'

Hermione then got up from the table and went outside into the garden.

'What did we say?' Ron asked Harry.

'Don't worry about her.' Ginny said from behind, startling both boys. 'She really is prejudice to attention right now from men.'

They looked at her in confusion.

'What? Why?'

'She just broke up with her boyfriend, Ryan, because he treated her like a porcelain doll so she is sensitive to being treating anything remotely close to that right now.' Ginny explained with a smile.

'Oooookay.' Ron drawled.

-

Molly made a fabulous roast dinner that evening, but unfortunately she also had to discipline that night…

'Ron or Harry, will you pass me the gravy?' Hermione asked during dinner.

'You can get it yourself, Hermione.' Ron replied.

Harry also did not make a move to hand her the gravy.

'BOYS!' Molly cried, 'You hand the gravy to Hermione this instant.'

'But mum, she said—'

'_Well_, Ginny said—'

'Shush, the both of you!'

'Hermione,' Ginny whispered, 'I told them you wanted to be very non-babied right now because of Ryan.'

'Ohhhh,' Hermione nodded, understanding Ron and Harry's actions. 'Mrs. Weasley, it's okay really.'

'What dear?' Molly asked.

'Its fine, I told Harry and Ron I wanted to be more independent. They are just following my wishes.'

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and Ron suspiciously but did not say anything more; she did frequently send disappointing glares at Harry and Ron throughout dinner, however.

--

Another week passed and the Hogwarts Express had arrived.

Hermione was with Professor McGonagall talking to her about her prefect and head girl duties.

'You'll have double duties, Miss Granger, but I'm sure you'll handle it.' McGonagall told her. 'Ernie Macmillan is head boy.'

'All right, thank you.' Hermione said as she took her shiny new badge.

Hermione was walking back to Harry, Ginny, and Ron's compartment when she saw Malfoy for the first time that year.

Her eyes caught his blonde hair first. It hung loosely around his face, accenting his pristine jaw line. She also noticed he was not as pale or as thin as he used to be. He received some color over the summer, not enough to be tan, but enough not to be pallid anymore. He also built himself up a bit, but nothing too drastic.

'So Dumbledore's given you permission to boss everyone around then has he?' He spat at her.

Draco's voice shook Hermione out of her trance of staring at him. He noticed her twitch back to the real world.

'Like something you see, Granger?'

'Why would you think something as ghastly as that, _Malfoy_?'

'Well, it's just that your eyes were entranced with my devilish good looks and now it seems you've soaked through your knickers.'

Hermione blushed red with fury and embarrassment. Malfoy's cronies laughed with him at Hermione.

Draco then leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear.

'Did I make the mudblood wet herself?'

'You're a foul creature, Malfoy, and if you ever speak like that to me again I'll take away your precious house points and make you do manual work.'

'Empty threats, mudblood. Ta-ta.'

Hermione watched Malfoy leave with his posse close on his heels.

Hermione felt sick. She felt like she needed to throw up.

She rushed to the lavatory and locked the door. She leaned up against it and breathed deeply.

'What's wrong with me?'

Something happened to her when Malfoy spoke. She felt something she never felt with Viktor, Dominique, or Ryan.

'Is it such strong hate that it makes me think it's something else?'

She was beyond confused. She felt something in the pit of her stomach that could almost be conceived as a feeling of arousal, but it was _Mal_foy so it _had_ to be something else.

'I've got to find Ginny.'

She ran to the berth and opened it quickly.

'Ginny! I need to speak with you privately.'

'Hey!' Ron whined, 'What's so secretive that can't be said in front of me and Harry?'

'Girl stuff…if you know what I mean.' Hermione lied quickly.

'Oh Merlin, let's go Harry.' Ron cried.

'Exactly what I was thinking, we've got to talk to Lee about new Quidditch announcements anyway.' Harry told Ron. 'Be back later, girls.'

'Okay, thanks guys.' Hermione said.

'Noooo problem.' Ron stated as he and Harry quickly left.

After the compartment door shut, Ginny accurately asked, 'So what's this _really_ about?'

'I don't know actually. I just felt something and I am not sure what it was because of the person I felt it for.' Hermione explained mysteriously.

'Well, how about you first tell me _what_ and _who _it was and then I'll help you.' She said with a smile.

Ginny then pat the seat across from her, instructing Hermione to take a seat.

Hermione collapsed into the comfortable bench and leaned back carelessly.

'Well, go on…' Ginny insisted.

'Okay, I was talking with McGonagall about my duties and afterwards, as I was coming here, I saw Malfoy—'

'Ohh, I'm sorry, what happened?'

'Have you seen him yet?'

'No, thank Merlin, why?' Ginny asked.

'Well… he looks a bit different…'

'How so? Has he got a new smirk?'

'No…I think he's possibly improved.'

'Well, he always was good-looking I suppose…what does this have to do with anything?' Ginny questioned impatiently.

'Well, he stopped me and taunted me because he caught me looking at him…and he asked me if I wet myself because of him and talked of things like my knickers.'

Ginny's mouth formed a large "O" and then she began giggling.

'_Malfoy _talked about your knickers?'

'Yes, it was a bit embarrassing really.'

'I should say so. Why was Malfoy thinking about your knickers?'

'Well, I don't know, but he leaned in and whispered the thing about my knickers in my ear…'

'And…?'

'I don't know, I felt something weird.'

'Disgust?'

'Maybe. It felt like…that tingly feeling that makes you feel sick when you watch or read something you aren't supposed to.'

'You were turned on by Malfoy?' Ginny exclaimed.

'No! I don't know! That doesn't make any sense! I don't feel anything for him; I don't like him at all.'

'Was it a Viktor-running-on-the-beach feeling?' Ginny asked with a grin.

'More so than anything else I've felt.'

'Perhaps it was lust.' Ginny stated with a smile.

'What? Ginny! No! It's Malfoy!'

'You can't choose who you lust after, lust is different than like or love.'

'But why would I lust over _Malfoy_? He's been nothing but beastly to me as long as I remember.'

Ginny shrugged and leaned back in the seat.

'Who knows…'

Suddenly Ginny's face lit up.

'That's it! That's why you feel something for Malfoy!'

'What? Because he's an evil git?'

'Yes! Well, kind of, why did you break up with your past boyfriends?'

'Too clingy and nauseatingly sweet.'

'Exactly. Malfoy treats you inferiorly and with contempt, furthest thing from sweet and clingy. You've been treated like a doll so long, that you're turned on by Malfoy!'

'What do I do about him, Ginny?'

'Haha I don't know!'

'This isn't a laughing matter!' Hermione cried, suppressing giggles of her own.

'Could you imagine _you _and Malfoy together?'

'No! And I don't want to be with him!'

'You just want to shag him.' Ginny said nonchalantly.

'Ah! Gin! No!'

Ginny smirked and continued to laugh.

'You should pursue him and see what happens.'

'Are you mental, Ginerva?'

'Sometimes but right now I am perfectly sane.'

Hermione laughed softly and covered her face with her hands in shame.

'It's all Ryan's fault!' Hermione declared, 'If he hadn't treated me so unnervingly sweet, I never would have been attracted to that git Malfoy.'

'Probably true,' Ginny began, 'but that doesn't solve our problems at hand, which are your bizarre feelings for Malfoy.'

'Well, let's just see how our first week goes. Maybe it's a fluke.'

'_Or _maybe you have lustful feelings for him because he's the first boy you've come across in a long time that hasn't babied you.'

'Let's hope that's the extent of it.'

A half-hour or so later, Harry and Ron came back and they began a discussion about their last year, completely ignoring the fact that the girls had talked alone. Ron and Harry both agreed not to ask about it.

-

'We've got to make this year, our last, the best.' Hermione announced before they stepped out of their berth.

Everyone was making their way off of the train, ready to go to Hogwarts.

As Hermione was about to step off the express, someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see a strange expression on Ginny's face.

'What's up, Gin?'

'I just saw Malfoy…I can see why you felt that way- he's gorgeous!'

A/N: Remember, this is the only chapter I am going to post of this story UNTIL _Don't Say Goodbye _is finished. Treat this as a "trailer" like for the movies. You get a small glimpse of what is to come.

**Thanks so much to my volunteer first chapter readers: Kate, Tiffany, Magy, and Lauren**


	2. Chapter 2

**Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter 2

'Your rooms are separated, only joined by the common room you both shall share.' McGonagall told Hermione and Ernie. 'Every night at exactly ten, you shall do your rounds. I don't care if you go together or take separate routes, as long as they get done. And also, make sure you do not slack in your school work. Titles can be stripped you know.'

'Yes.' Ernie replied.

'We know, thank you, Professor.' Hermione added.

McGonagall nodded to each respective student, then left.

'Do you want to do rounds together then?' Ernie asked rather quickly, 'You know, two heads are better than one, especially if we are going to have to be handing out consequences.'

'Sure, sounds brilliant.' Hermione said absently.

'Do you need any help unpacking or anything of that sort?' He asked.

'No thanks, I think I'll just do it quickly and then go find Harry and Ron.'

'Oh, all right then.'

--

Hermione traveled down to the Gryffindor common room.

'Porcupine.' She said to the Fat Lady. (Ron and Harry had told her their password).

'Hello, Hermione! How are your Head Rooms, then?' Seamus greeted.

'Splendid, thanks. Are Harry and Ron in here?'

'Blimey, I think they are in the Great Hall… playing a few rounds of Wizards' Chess no doubt.'

'Thanks.'

Hermione left the room and began to proceed down the tricky staircases. As she was about to jump down to the floor of the Great Hall, the staircase moved and lowered her into the Slytherin dungeons.

'Oh bugger,' she muttered. 'Damn stairs.'

'Language, mudblood!' Sneered a high pitched voice.

Hermione turned around in despair, knowing the annoying pug Pansy Parkinson stood behind her.

'Shove off, Parkinson.' Hermione snapped.

'Now, is this the tone Hogwarts' Head Girl should use when addressing a fellow classmate? I think not.'

'I also believe I can take points away for harassing said Head Girl.' Hermione replied bitterly.

'Well, aren't you a—'

'Oh, Pans, leave the little mudblood alone…she's just lost her way.' A smooth voice said, interrupting Pansy.

'I most certainly did not lose my way, Malfoy.' Hermione retorted, 'The staircase changed on me; not that _you _need to know.'

Draco began taking slow steps toward Hermione; she backed off hesitantly.

His tall stature and dark robes made him look menacing and domineering… something Hermione wished she hadn't noticed. And something she _definitely _wished she could ignore.

She looked him up and down and tried to speak, but it came out in a fluster of syllables.

'N-n-now just go on, Mal-malfoy. Don't make me take a-away points.'

Just then the stairs came back and saved her.

She turned from him, her nose in the air, and strut away. Something, she regretfully had to admit, was a Malfoy move.

-

After about ten minutes, she was finally in the safe environment of Harry and Ron.

She darted into the Great Hall and slid next to them on one of the tables.

'Hi ya, 'Mione,' Ron said with a smile, barely taking his eyes away from the chessboard.

'Why are you out of breath?' Harry asked inquisitively.

'I-I'm not.' She replied, proving she was, indeed, out of breath.

Both boys looked at her skeptically.

'Oh all right, the stairs changed on me and I was confused for a bit running around, but I'm here now, so let's just forget about it.'

'Whatever you say.' Harry shrugged with a grin. 'Anyway, how are the Head Rooms?'

'Nice, really roomy; Ernie and I share a common room. He's been acting a bit strange really.'

'How so?' Ron asked after moving a knight.

'Just offering to do me things.'

'That's just courteousy, Hermione.' Harry stated.

'But wait, Harry,' Ron spoke, 'she doesn't like guys doing _anything _for her, remember? The opening of a door or holding out a chair means treason!'

'Oh shut up.' Hermione said, pushing Ron softly.

'Only joking.' Ron replied grinning foolishly.

'What have you been doing?' Hermione asked, changing the subject.

'This is our fifth round of chess.' Harry groaned.

'Harry's only sulking cause I've won every game.' Ron gloated.

'I hate playing more than one game with you, you know that!'

'Well, as you two sort this all out, I'm going to go find Ginny.'

--

'So how is everything?' Ginny asked, hiding a smirk.

'Oh come off it, I know you want to annoy me about Malfoy.' Hermione said as she crawled onto Ginny's bed.

Ginny shut her door and sat next to Hermione.

'See him today?' She inquired.

'Yes, unfortunately.'

'Unfortuately? I'm sure…' she said sarcastically.

'It was. It's a nightmare whenever he comes near me! I'm going mad, I swear by it.'

'What do you mean? Do you get hot flashes?' The red-head giggled.

'No, I stutter insanely.'

'That's embarrassing.' Ginny commented.

'Yes, especially if you're head girl and should compose yourself better!' Hermione sighed.

'Just jump on him and see what happens.'

Hermione looked appalled.

'Are you crazy?' She gasped.

Ginny grinned devilishly.

'Well, at least you didn't deny you want to, that's a start.'

'That's because I was too shocked to say anything!'

'Sure, sweetie.'

'I hate you.'

'Just take it day by day.' Ginny advised, 'There is nothing else you can do.'

--

Double Potions was a nightmare.

Hermione was seated behind Draco. So all she saw was his beautiful blonde head, occasionally cocking to one side.

Hermione noticed that every ten minutes or so, he dropped his quill and had to bend to pick it up. She never realized how clumsy he was.

_He doesn't portray it at all when he walks or talks_. She thought to herself.

She then felt something poke her hard in the ribs.

'Ow!' She winced.

She turned to look the partner Snape paired her with.

'Are you going to go get the laced batwings or not?' Ernie asked, 'You offered in the beginning of class, I'm happy to do it, but I'm just asking because you're not moving. Are you all right?'

'Oh, yes, Ernie, I'm fine. I'll get them now.'

She stood up, she noticed, the same time Draco stood.

'Oh Merlin Almighty…' she muttered.

She tried to get over to the jars of items more quickly than he. That proved futile.

'Slacking on the job, are we mudblood?' Draco sneered, laughing quietly at her.

Hermione kept her head down, trying to hide the redness creeping over her face.

'Are you embarrassed, Granger? Or just flushed again? I realize I have the tendency to do that to some women.'

Hermione quickly grabbed the batwings, but then calmly walked back to the desk where Ernie greeted her with a smile.

A half-hour passed and everyone was still working on the new potion with their partners.

Hermione was waiting for Ernie to finish stirring the liquid twenty-six times counter-clockwise. She began to slowly lift her eyes upward to look at Draco's long figure. He was standing over his partner, Parvati Patil, telling her what to put in the cauldron.

She did not notice when a slender finger of his right hand knocked his quill onto the floor.

Her eyes did, however, automatically follow him as he bent down to grab his instrument.

Without warning, as Draco was crouching, his eyes turned to meet hers directly. Hermione quickly blinked, trying to make it seem like she wasn't staring. But with the perfected raise of his eyebrows, she knew he knew.

Draco smirked to himself, stood straight up proudly, and progressed with Parvati like nothing happened.

--

'You check those four rooms, and I'll check these.' Hermione instructed Ernie.

He nodded obediently.

It was nearly midnight and Hermione and Ernie were almost done with their rounds. They had one Slytherin corridor left. It consisted of eight rooms. Ernie was checking the first four, Hermione the last.

As she moved further along the hall, she could hear a strange noise. To her, it sounded like someone crying. She began to worry.

She opened the first three to find nothing, only the increased volume of the whimpers.

As the last door stood before her, she placed her ear against it.

The noise no longer sounded like crying, but moaning. A soft, feminine moan.

'Bloody hell…' she muttered angrily.

She knocked on the door loudly.

'Get out of there!' She called.

She heard the female shriek with fear.

'We're caught!' She whispered, although Hermione still heard.

'I'll take care of it.' Said the voice of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's stomach dropped.

The door then opened quickly before Hermione could do anything.

A half-naked Draco Malfoy stood before her. He only wore a white button-up, which was currently not buttoned, and black boxers.

'My, my, Granger, look what you've stumbled upon.'

Hermione swallowed, then looked at the girl in the room. Her clothes were thrown on haphazardly. She was very pretty, Hermione recognized her to be a sixth year Ravenclaw.

'You know better than this,' Hermione said to the girl, 'ten points from Ravenclaw.'

The girl whimpered sadly and looked up to Draco, with lost hope.

'Go back to your room, Sariah.' Draco ordered, 'We're obviously through here.'

Sariah quickly hurried off, careful to stay as far from Hermione as possible.

Hermione suddenly felt fear now that Sariah was gone. Only she and Draco remained.

_Where is that bloody Ernie when I need him_?

'What a coincidence it is that you are here now, Granger.'

'It's no matter of coincidence at all,' she replied, suddenly feeling a little more like herself, 'I'm head girl, and I'm doing rounds.'

Draco smirked down at her. She immediately felt her legs become jelly. She grabbed the door handle inconspicuously to steady herself.

She then saw his head move down to meet hers.

'You should have let yourself in, Granger,' he whispered in her ear, 'we could have acclimated to you… create a little ménage a trois.'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'I'm taking thirty points from Slytherin for being out past curfew, participating in unsatisfactory situations against Hogwarts' rules, and sexual harassment.'

'Participating in unsatisfactory situations?' he repeated, looking offended, 'I dare say, any woman who has "participated" in that "situation" with me is _never _left "unsatisfied".'

'You know what I mean, Malfoy.' She snapped.

'No, I'm afraid I don't, Miss Granger.'

'Are you okay, Hermione?' Asked a worried Ernie jogging down the corridor.

'She's fine.' Draco replied coldly.

'Let's go, Hermione, we're done.' Ernie said, ignoring Draco.

'Back to your room, Malfoy.' Hermione stated firmly.

'Yes, mother.' He mocked.

-

'I think we should do every room together from now on.' Ernie said to her, once they were back in their common room.

'Fine.' Hermione said, not really caring.

'Have a good night.'

'You too.' She replied.

That night, Hermione had a strange dream. The next day, all she could remember were visualizing two sets of school robes on the floor of an empty classroom.

--

'I caught him shagging last night.'

'Who?' Ginny asked Hermione as the girls walked to breakfast.

Hermione gave her a look that read "duh".

'Ohhh… _him_. Well, that sucks.'

'It was so awkward confronting him about it.'

'Did he say anything?'

'He was joking, but he said I should have came in to join them.'

'How do you know?' Ginny asked.

'Because he told me.'

'No, how do you know he was joking?'

Hermione thought for a second and replied, 'Because it's Malfoy, and I'm me.'

'Well, "me", don't forget that you are a very cute witch.' Ginny said with a smile.

'Thank you, but I highly doubt Malfoy thinks so. He's just trying to upset me.'

As they continued their walk, someone tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She turned around to see Ernie.

'Hi, Ernie, what's up?'

'I was thinking, maybe I can just do the rounds and you can do Great Hall head counts all the time.'

'Oh no, Ernie, rounds are much harder than head counts, I'm fine, really.'

Ginny surveyed the conversation quietly.

'Are you sure? Well, how about I do Ravenclaw and Slytherin rounds and you can do Gryffindor and Hufflepuff from now on?'

'What? No, it's really okay, Ernie. I can take care of myself.'

'Okay, but we're still doing every room together right?'

'Sure, Ernie.'

He then nodded, smiled, and walked away from them.

'He is acting so weird now because of the incident with Malfoy.' Hermione commented.

'Didn't you say that he has been acting weird since school started?' Ginny asked.

'Yes, but I think I'm just being overly cautious again because of Ryan.'

'You mean, that's what Ron and Harry think.' Ginny corrected.

'Well, they said it yes, but I agree.'

'I think Ernie likes you.' Ginny said bluntly.

'What! No he doesn't. It's called "chivalry", Gin.'

'It's called "penis", Hermione.'

'Ugh! Don't say things like that.'

'Guarantee, Ernie will ask you out before the week is over.'

--

At the end of the week, Hermione and Ernie were once again rounding the Slytherin corridors.

'You did really well today in Potions, Hermione.'

'Err, thanks, Ernie. But we're partners, you can take some credit too, you know.'

'But you're the mind of the group.'

'Not lately, but thanks all the same.'

-

Hoarse moans filled a room not too far away from the approaching head students.

Draco was leaning back in a chair as a shirtless, seventh year Slytherin girl was stroking him and kissing his neck.

Hermione's voice caused him to quickly grab the girl's hand to stop her.

'What's wrong?' She asked.

'Be quiet.' He snapped.

'_No Ernie, I don't know how long we'll be Potion partners, probably the rest of the year. Possibly after Christmas holiday we'll switch.'_

'_I hope not, because of you I'm doing really well.'_

Draco rolled his eyes sardonically.

He felt the girl begin her ministrations once more.

'I didn't say to continue.' He told her.

'But I thought –'

'Obviously not, now get out.'

She angrily rose from him and put on her clothes.

As she was straightening herself out, Draco walked up to the door and listened more closely.

'We've gotten close as partners and Head Students, wouldn't you say?' Draco heard Ernie ask.

'Sure, Ernie.' She sighed.

_Why did I agree to do rounds together? He won't shut up._ She thought bitterly.

They came to a door.

'Here let me get that for you,' Ernie told her as he rushed forward to hope the door for her.

'Thanks.' She said forcefully.

'Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?'

Draco nearly choked with laughter; Hermione nearly choked too, but for a whole different reason.

'Oh, Ernie, no I don't think so. I just got out of a serious relationship and I don't want another one so soon.' She said, 'And I think I am perfectly capable of doing rounds myself and anything else by myself. I am not a doll and don't wish to be treated like one! So maybe you should just go back to the room and I'll finish up these last rooms, okay?'

He nodded and left, tail between his legs.

He heard Hermione close a door, two down from the room he was currently inside.

'Amanda, you can leave a few minutes after I go.'

'Excuse me?'

'Let's see…how can I break this down for you?' He asked, pretending to strain in thought, 'I'm going to walk out of the door. After I do, attempt to count as high as you can. Once you can't count any higher, you can then go back to your room. Understand?'

'You're an ass.' She stated.

'And you're a slut, now stay here and count.'

He then opened the door softly and shut it even quieter.

Hermione was not in the hall, but the door next to him was open. He figured she was inside.

As she stepped out, her back facing him, he spoke.

'I get it, Granger.'

Hermione jumped nearly a foot in the air.

'Gods, Malfoy.'

'Yes, some scream that.'

'What the hell are you doing?'

'I get it.'

'Get _what_, Malfoy?'

'I get why you suddenly developed this little fascination for me.'

Hermione nearly fainted.

'I-I don't know what on Earth you're talking about, you arrogant little ferret.'

'I've seen you, Granger. Don't think I haven't noticed your glances that you so eagerly try to conceal or how flustered you've gotten around me. You're stammering has not gone unnoticed around me. At first, I thought you were trying to confuse me and piss me off. Or you were being the good Gryffindor that you are and trying to be civil to me to unite the houses… but now I know it was none of that. You've been surrounded by so many goody Gryffindor boys for so long, you've lost all interest in them- or any guy related to them at all—'

'Oh shove off, Malfoy.'

'—no my dear mudblood, let me finish my deduction; you don't want anything to do with guys like Potter and now you've realized the guy most different than them, that is not a complete failure intellectually or physically, is myself.'

Hermione hadn't noticed he had slowly been stepping forward with each word, and now he was not more than inch from her face.

'M-Malfoy—'

'Yes, "Malfoy", that's all you can utter. You're shocked that I figured it out. You're scared that someone now knows the dirty little secret of pure, innocent, Hermione Granger. You're frightened at what I am going to do with this new information… what _will _I do?'

'You know nothing, Malfoy.'

'Ahh, are you denying it, Granger?'

She didn't reply.

'Didn't think so. Remember, I am only second to you in cleverness here at this god-forsaken school. How long were you going to go on living with this secret, Granger? Were you ever going to act on it?'

'Ginny knows.'

'What the hell is a ginny?' He spat.

'Ginny Weasley knows.'

'Ah, we're back to admitting it, are we? So you _do _have a thing for me… that's very interesting.'

'It's not a "thing", you evil prat.'

'Then pray-tell, what is it?'

'I don't know! Just leave me alone!' She cried, trying to push him from her, but Draco caught her wrists.

'Were you ever planning on telling me, Granger? Or were you going to always resort to the sickeningly-sweet _boys_ who throw themselves at you?'

'Why would I have told you, Malfoy? You would just taunt me like you are now.'

'But that's what you like, isn't it?' He whispered in her ear, 'You like when I tear you down and ridicule you; it turns you on, doesn't it?'

Hermione felt herself turn red from her face to her toes.

Suddenly a door opened and the girl Malfoy was with earlier stepped out and ran down the corridor.

Hermione took this moment to release herself from Malfoy and take off running herself.

Draco watched with a smirk as the frightened, yet excited, Gryffindor princess fled.

Hermione ran straight to the Gryffindor common room. It was only midnight, she assumed Ginny would be awake. She was correct.

'Ginny!' Hermione cried once she was in the youngest Weasley's room.

Ginny could tell this was an "emergency Malfoy" greeting.

'OH! So sorry, I forgot you needed that shampoo!' Ginny exclaimed, 'Come on into the bathroom and I'll get that for you.'

Before Hermione could question it, Ginny grabbed Hermione and shoved her into the lavatory, away from the prying ears of Parvati and Lavender Brown.

'What did Malfoy do now?' Ginny asked, after she shut the bathroom door.

Hermione was in awe of her young friend.

Hermione told her everything about both Draco and Ernie.

'I can't believe Malfoy actually brought your infatuation up. I mean, maybe he noticed it, but he actually came forward about it!'

'Of course he'd come forward! It's one more thing to tease me about!' Hermione cried in frustration. 'What do I do now?'

'Just observe him now.'

--

The next day Ginny was walking with another sixth year to her History of Magic class when Draco Malfoy strode up to them and glared at the friend, scaring her away.

'A Weasley, right?' Draco asked Ginny rudely.

'Ginny.' She replied fearlessly.

'So how long has the Mudblood had these feelings for me? And don't act stupid, I know you know.'

'Awhile.' Ginny replied, not attempting to dodge the question.

'Like a week?'

'Like since the train.'

'Interesting.' He mused.

'Why do you even care?'

'I don't.'

Then he left.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All right, I have been getting some great reviews, but some reviewers are questioning this story. Some of you are saying, "This story is so unlike your others, will it be as good? Hermione's feelings are so unlike her, and that's not how your stories usually go." Well, I am the author so I say what "my" stories are like, and yes I agree that this Hermione isn't like my others. I don't want to write the same love story of Draco and Hermione over and over. I need substance. I can't just write "Hermione grew up; Draco wants to change because he truly doesn't want to be a Death Eater; Hermione slowly helps him and he falls in love with her, even though they both fight it" and throw in details here and there. It's redundant, my friends. I crave a little bit of change, and I think deep down most of you do as well. And as you could tell from my last story "Don't Say Goodbye" (if you read it) I will not keep doing the same story over and over. I am not saying this story will be completely off my usual style of writing, as you can tell Draco is still an ass, but no one can change that. If they did, it wouldn't be a good Draco Malfoy character at all. And Hermione still is cautious; she isn't throwing herself at him at all. She has urges. Everyone does. It's natural. And those urges are called lust. I don't care how good of a person you are, any straight female (and I'm sure lots of gay men) would be attracted to Draco Malfoy. Am I right? I think so lol. So, how about we stop analyzing this story and just let it entertain us? I hope this Author's Note doesn't sound like a bitch letter because I don't mean it to be. If you really want to keep questioning this story, go right on doing so. I won't stop you; even if I could I wouldn't because it's your opinion. And I respect my faithful readers' opinions. Thank you.

P.S. I hope everyone shouted out a BIG "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" to Johnny Depp on the 10th. He turned 43 and became the hottest 43 year old to ever grace the planet. Oh, and it is 24 Days 23 Hours 2 Minutes & 46 Seconds (today is June 12th and it is 1 A.M.) until "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest" is released in theaters in the USA. DAMN YOU, SWEDEN, YOU GET POTC2 JULY 5TH INSTEAD OF 7TH!

Anyway,

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Undesirable Feelings **

Chapter 3

'Stop trying to suck up to me, Draco, it won't work,' Snapped Lucius Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy had received an owl letter from him father before dinner and was told to come home immediately. He learned his father finally found the letter Draco hid before school started, stating whom was head boy and girl at Hogwarts.

He did not even have time to analyze and interpret, to suit him best, the new information on Hermione that he gained from Ginny.

When father calls, son answers.

'But, father, I am in every class available and I promise I will excel in each.'

'Every Malfoy son was in Slytherin and every Malfoy son had been head boy!' Lucius yelled.

'It's not my fault, father, I'm sure Dumbledore that old—'

Draco was interrupted by a blow to the face from Lucius.

'Don't blame anyone else, Draco. It's not honorable. You take responsibility for your stupidity. I am not saying I approve of Dumbledore still head of Hogwarts, but he is not to blame now. It's your own goddamn fault you are not head boy! You could have done better! You slack off and you're lazy!'

'I get good marks, you know I do! Snape says—'

He received another painful blow.

'Don't bring Severus into this. You know he favors you. He would pass you, even if you blew up his damn office.' Lucius stated angrily, 'I know you have spare time, Draco. Spare time that is wasted getting your dick sucked by every known slut in the damn school!'

Draco didn't answer. He just looked down in shame. He would never be good enough for Lucius Malfoy.

'When I was in school, I didn't waste my time with shit like that. Narcissa and I were betrothed to marry so there was no need. You fucking get your act together, Draco, or you'll one day realize that you too are betrothed.'

'There is nothing else I can do, father. My marks are excellent. I can't get head boy now, Macmillian already is.'

'You better fucking have the same "excellent" marks as you did last year then, or you'll be taking another trip home and it won't be as pleasant.'

'Yes, father.' Draco replied obediently, bowing his head.

'Now go see your mother quickly, she's having another incident.'

'What? An incident?'

'Like she had in the beginning of summer.'

'She's trying to kill herself again?'

'She's being a twat, now stop bothering me and go see her _quickly _then get your worthless ass back to school.' Lucius told Draco impatiently.

Draco bowed his head again, then quickly walked to his mother's room… Malfoys never run, they are never in a hurry. Everyone else is either late or early.

He knocked on his mother's bedroom door softly. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

'Mother?'

He then heard a scurry from the other side.

'Draco!' Narcissa Malfoy called, 'Is that you?'

The door then swung open and Draco was hugged tightly before he could even get a good look at her.

'My baby!' She squealed.

She then released him; Draco noticed her wipe her red eyes quickly.

'You look so nice in that uniform,' she smiled.

She bent to kiss his cheek, but paused.

'What's wrong, mother?'

She stroked his face, where Lucius had hit him earlier, and began to sob.

She turned away from him and rushed over to her bed. She sat down and continued crying.

'Mother,' Draco whispered as he walked in and shut the door. 'Don't cry, I'm fine, really.'

'He's horrible!' She screeched.

'You've got to keep quiet, mother! And he's not, I keep disappointing him. Don't worry about me.'

Draco sat down next to her, trying to calm her by taking her hands and rubbing them softly.

'Now, father says you're threatening suicide again.' Draco said seriously, 'You know how I worry about you, mother. Please stop doing what you're doing.'

The pretty, blonde woman looked at her son sadly.

'You don't know what it is like for me here, son. I can't live with him anymore. Without you at home, there is nothing here for me.'

Draco sighed dejectedly.

'I have to go to school.'

'I know, baby, I know…'

'He's not that bad, mother, he loves you, he just has a hard way of showing it.'

'Stop making excuses for him, Draco!' Narcissa cried, throwing her son's hands away.

Draco then rose from the bed.

'You have wonderful things, mother, and a beautiful home. Can't you just be happy for once?'

'Not with him.'

'He has worked hard to give you a good life, mother.'

'You don't know what you're talking about.' Narcissa snapped.

'He's a good father and husband, you need to appreciate him more. Maybe he would be kinder then.'

'How can you say that, Draco, after being hurt by him not even five minutes ago? It kills me every time he lays a finger on you! I can take being beaten, but I can't take you being in pain!'

'I deserved it. I told you, I let him down. I was not chosen to be head boy and then I hid the letter from father.'

'You don't deserve anything like that, my son. You are a wonderful man. You're twice the man you're father is.'

'No I am not.'

'You are!' Narcissa cried, 'Please, Draco, please don't become like him!'

'I want to be! I just want him to be proud of me! He's a good man, mother.'

Narcissa shook her head sadly.

'You're lost, my son. Lucius Malfoy is never pleased and you will strive your entire life trying to be like him. Then you will be like him, and you will hate yourself.'

'I should only be so lucky to be like father.' Draco replied.

'You're blind, Draco. You can't even see what type of person he is.'

'I have to go back to school. Just don't try killing yourself anymore, mother.'

Draco then kissed her cheek softly; she didn't respond. He walked to the door and opened it to leave.

'Now I can't even count on you,' Narcissa whispered as Draco left.

He heard his mother's words and shook his head.

Draco walked into his father's study and said, 'I tried talking to mother. She's just upset right now, she'll be all right in due time.'

'Fine.'

'I'm leaving now.'

'Keep your marks up.'

'I will, father.'

--

Draco flooed back into Snape's empty office, where there is a fireplace which is part of the network, and walked back to his room.

He sat down and opened his Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

After a half hour of reading the same line over and over, he shut the book and slammed it onto the floor. All he could think about was his father's threats of shame and his mother's threats of suicide.

His head hurt, as did his stomach from hunger pain but he chose to ignore it.

He jumped up and went into his bathroom. He opened a cupboard and reached behind some cleansing potions. He pulled a small bottle from its hiding place. He quickly popped the child-proof top and tipped four small tablets into the palm of his hand. He threw them into his mouth and swallowed hard. Then he replaced the top and put the bottle back in the cupboard.

--

A month went by.

Draco focused on class, not Hermione's new obsession with him. Hermione focused on trying to get Draco out of her head. Both members avoided the other.

'Results from the Transfiguration test come back today, Drake.'

Draco looked up from his barely-touched lunch meal to see Blaise Zabini, fellow Slytherin, talking to him.

'What?'

'Didn't you hear me?' Blaise asked, 'Are you okay, man?'

'Umm, yeah, sure.' Draco replied.

'Anyway, I said that the Trans results come back today.'

In truth, that was what had been keeping Draco so unfocused that day. He had overheard from some Ravenclaws that the results were due at the end of the day and he was worried. He wasn't as prepared for the test as usual, that took place earlier in the week, because he was doing some extra credit in Ancient Runes and that took up a lot of his Transfiguration study time. After he finished the test, he did not feel confident at all about it. He had been worrying about it all week, and now he was even more concerned.

'How do you think you did?' Draco asked Blaise.

'Fair, yourself?'

'Oh, fine.'

'Well, good, because it was an important test. I think it is the only test we have before Christmas holiday.'

Draco's stomach dropped.

'I think I'm going to go to my room, I'm full.'

Blaise looked at Draco's plate questionably.

'You barely touched your lunch.'

'I overate at breakfast,' Draco stated before getting up from the table and leaving the Great Hall immediately.

'Where is Draco going?' Pansy asked Blaise.

'He doesn't feel well.' Blaise answered briefly.

'Oh.'

-

Draco paced his room frantically.

His father's words kept running through his mind.

'_You better fucking have the same "excellent" marks as you did last year then, or you'll be taking another trip home and it won't be as pleasant.'_

He hated angering Lucius. Not for the reason an outsider would think, but because he wanted to please his father. Draco wanted his father to say "I'm proud of you" more than anything else. After years of verbal and physical abuse, Draco grew to believe he truly deserved anything Lucius dished out. Lucius Malfoy was a great man, in Draco's eyes. He grew to love and respect him. Abuse was needed for appropriate punishment.

Draco didn't necessarily believe that his father truly beat his mother either. He loved his mother, but he also thought she was a little crazy sometimes. He did not think Lucius would ever lay a hand on Narcissa, no matter how many times Lucius hit Draco.

Draco was always taught that Malfoys were distinguished and proper. Draco thought this meant hitting women was against the rules, so he stuck to that code of behavior and assumed his father did as well.

And now Draco was about to receive results he was unsure about. He knew what would happen if he didn't get an Outstanding on his Transfiguration test.

Draco stopped pacing and walked into his bathroom, found his bottle, popped the top, and threw back two tablets.

He then walked back into his room and laid down on his couch. He looked at his wall clock and realized McGonagall would be posting the marks in a half-hour.

He decided to close his eyes for a minute or two and just breathe.

After dozing off for ten minutes, Draco awoke with a start and jumped up.

'I'll go review in the library.' He decided.

He grabbed his Ancient Runes book and Potions.

--

An hour later, Draco heard a high pitched noise in the back of his mind. He tried to ignore it, but it didn't work. He told the noise to stop, but that too didn't work.

His body decided to wake up.

Draco sat up with a gasp, fearing the time.

He looked around and saw a house-elf. _His_ house-elf.

'What are you doing here?'

'MASTER DRACO! You're father sent me! Master Lucius is very angry. He heards you're barely passing Transfiguration he did. He wants you to come home this weekend he does,' cried the high-pitched voice of the house-elf.

'Merlin…'

Draco looked up at the library clock and read ten P.M. Marks were posted nearly two hours ago. Any student with marks less than Acceptable had letters mailed to their parents.

Lucius received a letter.

'Tell my father I'll be home.'

'Yes, Master.' Trembled the elf, then disappeared.

Draco growled, angry with himself, and fled to his room, leaving his books and scrolls behind.

--

'Ginny, I doubt I will catch Malfoy shagging again.' Hermione said, to what would have appeared to be herself.

'You never know.' Replied an optimistic Ginny Weasley, who was currently hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak.

'I'm serious, Gin, if anyone hears me talking to no one they'll think I'm insane, besides you really should be back in your dormitory,' Hermione scolded, 'I'm basically finished, and you already walked through the Slytherin corridors and no Malfoy.'

'Fine, fine, I know you just want him all to yourself,'

'No, but—'

'Its okay, Hermione, really. I understand. I'll go back to my room.'

Hermione then heard Ginny run off quickly. She knew the little redhead was grinning uncontrollably.

She sighed heavily as she entered the main foyer of Hogwarts. She only had to check the Great Hall and the library and then she was finished for the night.

'Great Hall… check.' She said aloud as she passed the large room.

She growled softly when she saw lights in the library on.

'Oh bullocks… who is up studying at this time of the night?'

She then smiled to herself. _Finally, another person who understands how important school work is._

'Hello?' She called out when she walked inside the dimly lit room. 'Whoever is in here, you're past curfew and need to go back to your room.'

She skimmed the aisles neither saw nor heard anyone.

She was about to nox the lights and leave when she saw some books lying on a table.

'Ugh… some students… don't know how to properly put books away.'

Hermione moved to gather them up and realized they were Transfiguration books. Then she noticed a set of scrolls.

She picked them up and noticed they were personalized.

'Property of Draco Malfoy.' She read aloud.

Shivers, and not ones of disgust, which, ironically, actually disgusted her, ran down her spine. She could smell an expensive aroma still present on his effects.

'I better bring these to the lazy git.' She decided.

She traveled down to the dungeons, but then noticed Ernie walking by.

'Hey.' He said hesitantly.

'Hi Ernie- do you know where Malfoy's room is? The lazy bum left his things in the library.'

'Oh, well, he is the only Slytherin, no, the only Hogwarts student, with exceptions of heads of course, who has their own room.'

'What? Stupid rich Malfoys… they get anything and everything they want, don't they?' Hermione muttered bitterly. 'Well, where is it?'

'Down the second hall, last door on the left.'

'Thanks, Ernie.'

She then brushed past him and sprinted down the second hall.

Hermione stopped in front of the last door, on the left, and took a breath, then knocked loudly. She was still annoyed with the fact that he had his own private room.

She knocked twice and did not hear a response.

'Malfoy!' She called.

Still nothing.

She tried to open the door, but then the snake knocker moved it's slithery tongue and hissed at her.

'Passsssword?'

'Oh…' she wondered if her Master Password would work on Malfoy's private room.

'Helter Skelter.' She proclaimed.

To her surprise (and relief) the snaked bowed its head and the heavy metal door opened slowly.

She walked into the vast living quarters and gasped at the marvel of it all—until she saw a body sitting on the couch staring up at the ceiling. She jumped in surprise.

'Malfoy!' She cried once she noticed the platinum blonde hair. 'Why didn't you answer the door?'

No answer.

'Malfoy?'

She slowly rounded the corner of the couch and looked at him. His eyes were rolled back into his head… he did not look coherent at all.

'Malfoy!' She exclaimed, moving to his side on the couch.

She shook him gently until his eyes moved to a more normal position. He groaned and closed his eyes.

'Malfoy! No! Don't fall asleep!'

She looked around, expecting to find pills or something.

A flashback entered her mind.

'_Marie, you need to snap out of it,' Hermione told her pretty blonde friend, whom was dozing off on the bed. 'Why are you so tired? What's wrong with you?'_

'_So tired…' her friend mumbled._

'_Now, come on, Marie, I just got here. Let's go out before your psycho boyfriend comes over and claims you instead.' Hermione half-joked._

_Marie didn't answer._

'_Marie?'_

_Hermione moved over to her friend._

'_Marie, did you really fall asleep already?'_

_Hermione shook her friend softly._

'_Marie, wake up, c'mon!'_

_Then she felt a strong, sudden pain in her stomach._

'_No…no…no…' she muttered as she ran to her friend's bedside table._

_She opened the drawer and pulled out a pill container._

_Hermione knew her friend was on depression pills, but she didn't think it was serious._

_She shook the container and heard nothing rattle. Marie had swallowed all the pills and over-dosed._

She went on her knees and looked on the floor.

Under a coffee table she found an unmarked container.

'Oh, Merlin, Malfoy, what did you do?'

She ran into a random room hoping it to be the bathroom. It wasn't. It was his bedroom, but it had what she needed. She grabbed a pitcher of water that was sitting at his bedside table and carefully ran back to the frail Draco Malfoy and dumped the pitcher of room temperature water onto him. He groaned louder and gasped for air.

Hermione knew that shook him up enough to assure her that he would not fall asleep while she went to get help.

She ran out of the room, straight into Professor Snape.

'Miss Granger, what are you—'

'Professor! Malfoy- something's happened to him!' She cried pointing into Draco's private room.

Snape peered into the room and saw Draco thrashing his arms around like there was something trying to attack him.

'Granger, go get Pomfrey and the Head Master; I'll tend to Draco right now.'

She nodded and ran off quickly.

'Draco!' Snape cried as Hermione was off finding help.

She grabbed the container sitting on the coffee table and sniffed it.

'Bleeding hell, what are you taking?'

He then noticed a flask on the floor at Draco's feet. He picked it up and sniffed that as well.

'Fire whiskey.'

Then Dumbledore and Pomfrey entered with Hermione just behind them.

'I found him lying there,' Hermione explained shakily, 'his eyes were rolled back into his head. I shook him to wake him up and he just groaned. Then I splashed water on him so he wouldn't fall asleep while I went for help.'

'He created an anti-depressant potion it seems,' Snape said, 'and laced pills with it… and he chased them with fire whiskey.' He added, holding up the container and the flask. Then he turned to Hermione and asked, 'How did you know not to let him fall asleep?'

'My-my friend… a few years ago overdosed. She fell asleep and never woke up again.'

'Good quick thinking, Miss Granger.' Dumbledore stated, 'Severus, bring Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary.'

'Immediately,' Madame Pomfrey declared, 'I can help him if we're quick about it.'

Pomfrey left, Snape, now with Draco lying in his arms (still thrashing at nothing), followed her, leaving Dumbledore and Hermione behind.

Dumbledore asked Hermione why she was in Draco's room in the first place and she briefly explained about the books and scrolls in the library.

'It was a miracle, Miss Granger, that you happened to come across his things and decided to personally deliver them to him. Thank Merlin we won't know what could have happened if you didn't find him so quickly.' Dumbledore said softly.

Hermione just nodded, unshed tears brimming her eyes.

'A bit too close to home, Miss Granger?'

'Yes, a bit, Sir. I had a friend kill herself in this way. S-she was in a bad relationship and one day while she was home alone she took too many pills. I came over and found her barely awake. I thought she was just tired, but she fell asleep instantly. I tried talking to her to keep her awake, but it didn't work. She said a few words and I called an ambulance, but the paramedics said she was dead before they even got there.'

'It's lucky you found him. Mr. Malfoy will be indebted to you.'

'I doubt Malfoy will see it that way, Sir.'

'We'll just see about that… as hard as Mr. Malfoy's life is right now, I don't think he did what he did to kill himself, but I'm sure all will be figured out once he's healthy again.'

'He doesn't seem to have a hard life to float away from, Professor.'

'Miss Granger, I know how you have been treated by him and I know by his actions it seems that his life may be carefree, but it's not. I probably am not the person to tell you so I won't divulge a lot, but Mr. Malfoy has been through much in his young years—like you, and Misters Potter and Weasley, he's had to fight for his life, and the lives of others, at times.'

'What? I had no idea… against Death Eaters? Is he part of the Order, incognito?'

'No… he normally has, in the past, just protected himself and another against one Death Eater in particular, but enough of that. If Mr. Malfoy so chooses to disclose his past and present life then he may, but I should not any longer. Let's go check his status in the infirmary, shall we?'

She nodded, mind full of unanswered questions, and followed.

_Malfoy is a mystery of a man… a conundrum really_. She thought to herself.

--

A few days later, after the remainder of his depression pills were confiscated of course, Draco was back in his room.

Severus Snape had written a letter to Lucius stating that Draco was to stay at Hogwarts for the weekend to help prepare extra amounts of specific potions- per request of Severus himself. It was all a lie, of course, but Dumbledore knew Draco's home was what gave him the most stress and Dumbledore, and Snape, wanted Draco to feel at ease, especially right now.

It was for this reason that another event occurred…

'I've been assigned a _what_?' cried Draco.

'A Transfiguration tutor, Draco.' Snape replied.

'I don't recall asking for one!'

'You need to get your marks higher, Draco. You and I both know that your father is not pleased with your progress.'

'I realize that.' Draco snapped.

'We're trying to help you.'

'We?'

'The Head Master and I.'

'I don't need help.' Draco said stubbornly.

'Fine. You don't need it, but I am _making _you have a tutor for my benefit then.'

'_Your_ benefit?' Draco questioned.

'Yes, if you are struggling with Transfiguration then you will begin to study harder for that and I don't want it affecting your Potions progress, alas, a tutor you will have. Besides, you really are in no position to argue against anything right now.'

'Fanfuckingtastic. Who is the tutor, pray tell?'

'Who do you think?'

'How the bloody hell should I know?'

'Well, there aren't many more intelligent than you here, Draco.'

'Gods… it's Granger isn't it?'

'She saved your life, Draco.'

Draco was about to complain and protest anyway, but then he remembered something: Hermione's new fetish with him.

'Does Granger know?' Draco asked, suppressing a smirk.

'No, the Head Master is informing her later this afternoon. Your first meeting is tomorrow morning after breakfast.'

'It's Sunday tomorrow.'

'I realize that. You will be tutored after breakfast until your marks are at Outstanding.'

'And if we end up trying to kill each other?'

'Don't, Draco. I _know _you know how crucial it is for you to raise you grades.'

'Grade. One. Transfiguration.' Draco corrected.

'Yes, well, rest up and I'll see you at dinner.'

'Yes, Severus.'

A/N: I know this chapter was a little dark and depressing. It was also a totally different Draco, I understand. He wasn't the normal, fun-to-read-about, arrogant Draco Malfoy. You could even say he was borderline-asshole to his mother. But, this was the abused, Lucius-loving Draco. I promise things will get light again soon. I just needed this chapter to show the Lucius-Draco relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter 4

'Miss Granger, a word?' Professor Dumbledore asked politely as Hermione and Ginny were walking out of the Great Hall (lunch had just finished).

'Of course, Professor,' Hermione then said to Ginny, 'I'll meet up with you later in your common room?'

'Sure, Hermione; afternoon, Professor.'

Ginny then ran down the hall, meeting up with some other girls.

'Yes, Professor?' Hermione asked after she and Dumbledore were alone.

'Miss Granger, as Head Girl you were warned about additional responsibilities you may be given throughout the year, were you not?'

'Of course, I expect you mean planning the Christmas Ball?'

'Well, yes, but there is an _additional _favor I am personally asking of you.'

'What is it, Sir?'

'I brushed on a topic with you the day Mr. Malfoy was brought to the infirmary, do you remember?'

'You mean the topic you didn't want to divulge too much in? His family life and such?'

'Yes, Mr. Malfoy, as you know, is very intelligent,'

'Yes, Professor, as much as I wish it weren't true he is second in the school I believe.' She said half joking.

'His marks, grades, are very important to his father, Miss Granger, and unfortunately young Mr. Malfoy is struggling with Transfiguration.'

'Really?' Hermione asked curiously, 'I did find his Transfiguration books in the library, maybe he was attempting some late studying, but what does this have to do with me, Sir?'

'I am boldly asking you to tutor Mr. Malfoy in the subject.'

'Excuse me? I-I-I really don't think that's a good idea, you know our history together.'

'You're the only one who is able to take on such a task,' He told her. 'You're a smart, strong individual, Miss Granger, I'm sure you'll be able to look past your history.'

'Sir, he will not agree to this.'

'Mr. Malfoy was already told by Professor Snape this morning.'

'He what?'

'Yes, and I truly believe he just needs someone who can be understanding.'

'Professor, I really must protest; Draco Malfoy does not need me for anything.'

Hermione began to panic. _I can't possibly go through with this… he'll torture me. He'll taunt me about my stupid, stupid feelings for him until I throw myself off the Astronomy Tower. _

'He desperately needs help, Hermione. He may not be open to it at first, but he'll realize it's necessary.'

'Sir, can't he just study like everyone else?'

'He needs someone to explain and tutor if he is going to bring his marks up quickly.' Dumbledore explained.

'It's not really fair, Professor, Neville doesn't get tutoring. Why Malfoy?'

'People are more understanding of Mr. Longbottom, my dear, his father is not Lucius Malfoy.'

'I didn't think Malfoy's father cared about marks as much as other things.' Hermione said rather bitterly.

'But he believes strongly in a good name. And his son carries the Malfoy name, which means he must be as near to perfection as possible. No exceptions.'

Hermione didn't understand. What would happen to Draco if he didn't bring up his grades? Would his father take him out of school?

Of course Dumbledore seemed to know what she was inwardly trying to figure out.

'As I've said before, I can't disclose any more; Mr. Malfoy's family is his own. Just trust me that Mr. Malfoy would greatly benefit from your tutoring, and I would be grateful; you would take a load of my mind.'

'Well, of course, Professor, I'll do anything. It's my duty as Head Girl of Hogwarts.'

'Excellent,' He said with a smile, 'now you and Mr. Malfoy will meet everyday after breakfast until his Transfiguration marks become Outstanding.'

'_Everyday_?' Hermione exclaimed, 'What about my other classes?'

'Both you _and_ Mr. Malfoy coincidentally have the hour after breakfast free everyday.'

'What if he never gets Outstanding?'

'Then at least you tried.'

'Sir, I don't think one hour a day will be best.' Hermione said, 'It will take at least twenty minutes for us to prepare the notes each day and then I have only forty minutes after that to teach, _if _he even cooperates that is.'

'What would you suggest then, Miss Granger?'

'I am not sure, but I think I'll need an hour to teach and then at least another half hour to have him prove he understands it by doing practices and such.'

'Hmm…I think you're right,'

Hermione was about to suggest that she tutor Malfoy for two hours twice a week, but Dumbledore suggested something else instead.

'Well, I'll tell Mr. MacMillian that, commencing immediately, he will now do the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff rounds while you do the Slytherin rounds before you go to Malfoy's room each night and tutor for two hours, with exceptions of weekends, of course, you'll have the weekends off. Excellent suggestion, Miss Granger, I'll inform Mr. Malfoy as well. You're first meeting will be tomorrow night then, the only Sunday you tutor I promise. Have a good day!'

Dumbledore then strolled off before Hermione could get a word in.

She gasped with fear and shook nervously as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room to tell Ginny.

--

'Ginny!' Hermione cried as she entered her bedroom.

'I gotta talk to Hermione, I'll talk to you later, Annie.' Ginny said to a dark haired sixth year sitting across from her on her bed.

'Sure, Ginny, can you help me with my Charms homework tonight?'

'Yeah, come to my room after dinner, okay?'

'Thanks!'

Annie then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

'Ginny, I have to tutor Malfoy in Transfiguration!' Hermione exclaimed once they were alone.

'What?'

'Yes! What am I going to do?'

'Jump him?'

'This is no time for joking, Ginerva.' Hermione spat, 'I'm serious. We've been doing such a good job on avoiding one another, apart from when I found him in his room that night, I was beginning to forget about my stupid hormones! He is going to ridicule me the entire time I'm with him! He's not going to get any better in the class and I'm going to be blamed. It's going to be hell.'

'Oh, don't be so dramatic, Hermione.' Ginny told her. 'Just don't let him push you around. If he teases you, ignore him. He'll give it up.'

'No. He _knows _now. He won't let it go until he has me crying in shame for even thinking about him like that.'

'Like what?'

'You know.'

'No, I want you to tell me what you think about him now.'

'Now?'

'Yes, now that you found out he had a drug problem, of sorts, and drinking problem… and depression.' Ginny said, 'You've found out he's human, he's no Slytherin God, he's just like every other messed up adolescent. Do you still like him?'

'I never liked him, Gin, I just felt weird around him. I know it's immature and crude, but I just reacted to his body… nothing else.'

'And you reacted to his personality, or did we forget you're little obsession with strong, sometimes cruel, independent men?' Ginny asked with a playful grin.

Hermione grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

'I don't know what I'm going to do!'

'You're going to control yourself. You have to learn not to blush or stammer around him.'

'I used to NEVER do that! What's wrong with me?'

'Nothing. Malfoy's hot.'

'But it's wrong—'

'Hermione! We've gone through this! Just don't stare at him or act all girly, just tutor him. Let him harass you if he wants, don't give in to his taunts and cry or run away.'

'I'll get over this, right?'

'Sure.' Ginny said, unconfidently.

'Ginny, that "sure" didn't make me feel better.'

'Well, what if it's just something you have to get out of your system?'

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked.

'Well, maybe your lust for Malfoy can only be extinguished after you, like, fuck him or something.'

'What!'

'Or kiss him, you never know. Maybe just touching him will do it.'

'So I should just try and touch him subtlety?'

'I don't know. That could make it worse.'

'What! How?'

'Well, you know… maybe he's like cocaine.'

'Cocaine? Like crack-cocaine?'

'Yeah, once you get a hit you become addicted.'

'God you're weird.'

'I'm serious! He could be like that, so if he is you don't want to touch him cause then your feelings will get worse.'

'So I'm screwed.'

'Basically, but have fun.'

* * *

Sunday Night

_Gods, this is not going to go well. I hate my life. Why? Why does my last year have to suck so bad?_

Hermione continued to think to herself as she made her way to Malfoy's private room.

She reached his door, adjusted the notes and books in her arms, and took a deep breath.

She was about to knock, but then the door opened causing her to jump back in alarm.

'Gods, I can smell how wet you are for me from my bathroom.' Draco said, a smirk adorning his lovely, evil face.

Hermione's face paled.

'Are you going to stand out there all night?' He snapped.

She collected herself and brushed passed him, walking into his room.

'Okay, first get your notes out so I can go over them, maybe you just aren't understanding what's important.' She told him.

'So, how did you react when Dumbledore asked you to tutor me?' Draco asked, completely ignoring her request, 'Did you get excited? Feel dampness in your skivvies?'

'Malfoy, will you please get your notes? I would like to finish before midnight if that's okay with you.'

Draco took a step closer to her, she took a step back.

'Are you nervous, Granger?'

'For what?' She snapped.

'To be so close to the man you're craving?'

'_Craving_? Merlin, Malfoy, you have the biggest ego. I'm surprised there is enough room in here for your inflated head.'

'I heard, awhile back, that you've liked me since the train here.'

'I don't like you, Malfoy, I did everything I could to dissuade Dumbledore from making me tutor you.'

'Only because you knew how tempting it would be for you; you couldn't let your goodie-two-shoes self be tempted, am I right?'

'Malfoy, I don't know why you are obsessed with my previous lack of judgment, but I can assure you I was simply not in my right state of mind and I am back to loathing you with all my being once more.' Hermione stated firmly, 'If I didn't know you better, I would think that you have a fascination with me now.'

'What the fuck did you just say? I would NEVER lower my standards like that!'

Hermione shrugged and responded, 'It's a good thing I know you better than.'

'Fuck you.'

'Yes, fuck me, now can I look at your notes, or do you want daddy dearest getting angry?'

Suddenly Hermione felt a strong hand push her against the wall, holding her shoulder down roughly. Her books fell to the floor with a thud.

'Malfoy, you're hurting me.' Hermione said weakly.

'What the hell did you just say to me?' He asked angrily. 'Don't you dare talk about something you know nothing about; you don't know me or my family and stop pretending like you do.'

He then released his hand, causing Hermione to fall into a pile on his carpeted floor. He stomped off to his bedroom without another word.

Hermione stayed on the floor. She was in too much shock to move. She absently rubbed her shoulder where he grabbed.

She heard something break in Draco's room, this was her cue to leave.

She quickly gathered her books.

Then she heard a door open, she looked up to see Draco yelling at her.

'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?'

'I'm sorry, Malfoy.' She said quietly, remaining on her knees.

'WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME?'

'Excuse me?' Hermione asked, quickly standing tall. 'What makes YOU think you can speak to ME the way YOU want?'

She stared back at him now fuming mad.

_Why the hell am I sorry?_

'You have been talking down to me for seven years! And now, I say ONE thing and you think _I _have a problem?' She asked incredulously.

'Don't you dare think you can run your mouth off to me just because you're tutoring me!'

'Who says I AM going to tutor you now? You'd probably end up KILLING me before you'd even learn anything!' She yelled, rubbing her shoulders again.

'Well, if you act like a _bitch _I'm going to treat you like one!'

'And you're a prick! I can't believe you laid your fucking hand on me!'

Draco suddenly smirked.

'What the bloody hell are you smirking for?' She demanded.

'You said fucking.'

'That's because you're infuriating me!' She screamed.

'You _do_ have passion in that wound up body of yours.' He commented, a grin appearing on his face that looked like he'd just made a life-changing discovery.

'Go get me your notes, or you're failing Transfiguration.'

Draco bowed his head, still grinning, and went to his room.

He reemerged with a set of scrolls.

Hermione gathered all her things and set them on his coffee table. He too put his scrolls on the table and sat on the couch, she sat on a chair beside it.

She grabbed his scrolls and began to look through them.

After a few minutes of silence, Draco finally spoke.

'You know, it would have been a lot easier if you'd have left me.'

'As much as I'd like to, Dumbledore asked me as a personal favor and I would feel horrible letting him down.' She replied, not taking her eyes from his notes.

'No,' he said, 'I meant if you would have left me that night.'

She looked up at him now. Her eyebrow rose questioningly.

'Malfoy, is Transfiguration really that hard for you?'

'No, you cunt, never mind.'

'You can't give up on life just because your grades are little less than perfect.'

'Oh shut up, Granger, you'd throw yourself off one of the towers if you failed a class.'

'That's not feasible.' Hermione stated with a smirk.

'Oh, I forgot you study instead of sleep…that must be where those ghastly bags under your eyes come from.'

'You're such a git.' Hermione snapped, going back to his notes.

'So…'

Hermione sighed in annoyance.

'So what?' Hermione snapped.

'So, did your libido calm down for me yet?'

'I'm not even going to respond to that, stop harassing me.'

'Well, you claim that you're over me, I just want to know how you did it… most girls who develop an obsession for me don't get over it until I give them what they want… and then _still _they are obsessed. I just am curious to how you did it, because it would benefit the Wizards' Book of Records.'

'You are so conceited!' Hermione exclaimed, 'Do you get off thinking about yourself too?'

'Ooh! Well, now that you mention it, yes!'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Take a joke, Granger.'

'I don't have time, unlike you, I'm trying to figure out why you suck at Transfigurations.'

'You're avoiding my question.'

'That's because it has nothing to do with my tutoring you.'

'I'm just curious.'

'Well I'm sorry, but you're going to have to get used to disappointment then.'

'Did you fuck MacMillian?'

'Excuse me?' Hermione gasped.

'Is that how you forgot about me?'

'I didn't do ANYTHING with ANYONE! Stop making up things and do something constructive!'

'I'm trying to get some answers.'

'Why? Why do you even care about anything that has to do with me?'

'Because it has to do with me too!'

Hermione shook her head and ignored him.

After another few minutes of silence, Draco spoke again.

'I was right about the goody-guy thing though, wasn't I?'

'What?'

'What you like about me is that I'm not a goody-two-shoe, right?'

'I don't like you! I hate you! Stop bringing it up!' Hermione yelled. 'I am only attracted, there is no liking involved!'

Draco smirked triumphantly.

'I knew it, you stupid mudblood.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

'Knew _what_, ferret?'

'You haven't gotten over me yet. You used present tense verbs.'

'We're done for the night. I'm through with you. I'll see you tomorrow.' Hermione said angrily, collecting her things.

'Aww, c'mon, mudblood, don't get upset just because I know your dirty little secret.'

'I don't care what you know; all I care about is tutoring your stubborn, haughty ass so you can pass class and leave me alone.'

A/N: Filler chapter basically, sorry. I needed a chapter dedicated to their first day of tutoring and I can't make it too dramatic or anything. If I don't update beforehand, I wish you Americans a Happy Independence Day! (It's also my birthday on July 4th, yay for turning 19!)


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Yup, it is true. I am updating BEFORE my birthday, July 4th. I decided I better throw another chapter out because my July schedule is going to be very busy. I might be going out of town more than once, so here you go!

Also, if any of you want to send me a birthday gift, you can simply all throw money in to buy me a ticket to England. I'd be perfectly happy with that. Thanks. (Joking, but wishing) lol.

P.S. Eminem is hot. He made a surprise appearance at the BET awards and I love him so. I've missed his rapping.

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter 5

'Malfoy, stop it… stop. Concentrate on what I'm trying to teach… STOP!'

'What?' Draco asked Hermione innocently.

The two students were sitting at a table, across from one another, in Draco's room. Hermione's books were spread out every where, as were her and Draco's notes.

'Stop looking at me like that; you're driving me mad.'

'Like what?'

'Just stop,' she ordered, 'Now, what was Circe known for? What did she Transfigure sailors into?'

'Are you a virgin?'

'MALFOY!'

'What? It's a simple yes-or-no question.'

'I'm not here to talk about sex, Malfoy, I'm here to discuss Transfigurations.'

'Answer the question and I'll pay attention.'

'Pay attention or you'll fail.' She snapped.

'Well, we don't want that.' He said sarcastically.

'No, we don't. And stop acting like your marks mean nothing to you, because I _know _they do.'

'I just don't see why we can't get to know one another in the process of tutoring.' Draco stated.

'You just want to humiliate me.'

'And in order to do so, I need to get to know you.' He replied straight-forward.

'You're helpless.' Hermione sighed as she threw down her quill and leaned back in her chair.

'So, how's MacMillian?' Draco asked, also leaning back in his chair.

'I don't know.' She snapped. 'Fine.'

'Is he crushed that he was rejected by a little virgin Gryffindor?'

'I never said I was a virgin, Malfoy. And no, he's fine. He's not "crushed".'

'Wait, my dear mudblood, let's go back a tit, shall we?'

Hermione rolled her eyes at his word choice.

'Not that it's any of YOUR business, I'm not a virgin.'

'If it's none of my business, why are you telling me?'

'Can we start studying again?' Hermione asked, a blush creeping along her cheeks.

'No, the fun has just begun!'

'You said if I answered the question, you'd pay attention to my tutoring!' She protested.

'You didn't answer right away, ergo, the deal was off.'

'You're such an ass.'

Hermione then stood and began to gather her books and notes.

'It's only ten, Granger.' Draco told her, 'Where you going? Got a date?'

'No. But it's pointless for me to be here.'

Draco then rose from his chair.

'Oh I wouldn't say that,' he whispered as he moved close to her.

Hermione stopped was she was doing, although she didn't mean to, but pretended he wasn't affecting her. Which he obviously saw that he was.

'So, my little mudblood,' he said softly, moving his mouth down near her neck, 'how long has it been for you?'

Hermione took a breath and asked him what he was talking about.

'How long has it been since some pathetic excuse for a man rode you, causing you to cry out their dismal name?'

'I don't feel entirely comfortable talking to you anymore, Malfoy.' Hermione said, gathering up some courage.

She began gathering her effects again.

'And why is that? Am I crawling under your skin? Am I getting to you? Making you feel all hot and bothered?'

'Something like that.' She snapped, 'But more disgusting.'

'Right.' He replied in unbelief.

He stepped back and watched her collect her things from his table.

'You are rather petite, Granger.'

'So?' She asked in frustration.

'I bet your pussy is still tight, _aching_ to be filled.'

Hermione gave him a look of disgust.

'I'm not a whore, Malfoy.'

'I didn't say you were,' He replied, 'I too enjoy sex just as much as the next guy, if not more, and I don't think I am any sort of "man-slut".'

'Well, that's where you're wrong.'

'You don't know me, Granger.'

'And you don't know me.'

'I know you secretly want me to fill you… with me.'

'This is sexual harassment, Malfoy, and I will report you.'

'No you won't.'

'Don't tell me what I will and won't do!'

'You're ashamed of your secret, which is actually nothing to be ashamed of, so you won't say anything to anyone.'

'There is plenty to be ashamed of.'

'Then every girl in this school should be ashamed of themselves.'

'Not every girl at this school wants you, Malfoy, you chauvinist pig.'

'They have at some point or another, believe you me. And _now _the brains _and _breasts of the Golden Trio wants me.'

'I do not.'

'And I'm not a chauvinist pig.'

'You are too!' Hermione gasped, throwing down her books. 'You are the worst sort of guy, ever! I don't even know why I am attracted to you! You use girls for sex and you think you are a bloody GOD! It's despicable! You are a spoiled brat, and the biggest git known to the wizarding world, I swear!

'Oh, now you're just making things up.'

'No, ask anyone! The only reason people like you is because you'd harass them their entire life if they didn't! You are just a scared, little boy!'

'_Scared_? Likely. Scared of _what_? You?' He asked with a laugh.

'Scared that you'll be alone and miserable for the rest of your life with only your daddy's money to keep you company. It can't buy you love or happiness.'

Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

'You're the one who is afraid, Granger. You're afraid to have any feelings for someone other than a goody-goody because you're afraid of what people will think about you. What _would_ Precious Potter think if he knew you were harboring these feelings for me, eh? What would the teachers think? What would _Weasel _think?'

'I don't have any feelings for you, and you've just helped prove it. I loathe you. I can't see why any girls would ever want to like you!'

Suddenly Hermione felt him grab the back of her head and kiss her passionately.

As soon as his lips covered hers, her knees went weak. He sensed it and his other hand grabbed behind her waist to keep her body standing against his.

After a few breath-taking moments, he released his prey and took a step away from her, causing her to have to take hold of the chair in order not to crumble to the floor.

'_That_, Granger, is why women like me so much.' He announced.

He then retreated to his bedroom, leaving her alone.

She stood there shaking, not knowing what to do. She immediately ran from his room, absentmindedly leaving her books behind.

--

'Ginny!' Hermione cried, knocking on her door.

It was just before midnight, so she knew Ginny couldn't be asleep already. Ginny was a night person.

The redhead opened the door quickly.

'He's cocaine!' Hermione shouted.

The two girls in Ginny's room had expressions of shock and confusion on their faces, staring at Hermione, not believing the word "cocaine" came from the Head Girl's mouth.

'Let's go to your room, aye?' Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded and they left immediately.

'He kissed me.' Hermione told Ginny once they were in Hermione's locked bedroom.

'He _did_?' Ginny asked incredulously.

'YES! We were arguing about why girls like him and then he just kissed me! Afterwards he said that was the reason girls did. And OH, Ginny! I've never felt anything like it. Gods, the passion was unbelievable!'

'You've never felt anything like it? You've had a few boyfriends, Hermione.'

Hermione then began to tear up.

'What's wrong?' Ginny asked.

'I don't know! I have had relationships before, that's why it's so scary. Why am I attracted to him so much? It's wrong!'

'Why?'

'Why what?' Hermione asked, wiping her eyes. 'I don't feel well.'

'Why is it wrong? Because he's in Slytherin?'

'Because he's not a good person, Gin!'

'You don't know that.'

'What? Yes I do! He's mean, angry, perverted, spoiled, lazy; he's so many things that should be telling me to stop what I'm feeling.'

'Well, there is obviously something going on between you two.'

'Us two? You mean my brain and libido right?'

'No, idiot, you and Malfoy.'

'There is nothing going on with him, it's just me.'

'He kissed you.'

Hermione didn't reply.

'That's got to mean something.'

'No it doesn't. He's a walking penis… all he cares about is action and he doesn't care where it comes from.'

'I'm sure he does, Hermione, he's been rejecting Parkinson for awhile now.'

'But he's already had sex with her, he got what he wanted.'

'Still…'

'Why are you trying to make this okay? Why do you like Malfoy?'

'I just want you to be happy, and your past boyfriends haven't accomplished the task.'

'I don't want to date Malfoy, he's not a nice person.'

'Why don't you be fuck buddies?'

'Excuse me!' Hermione cried.

'Yeah, you know, just release each other's tension. Nothing more. No strings attached.'

'That's a DISGUSTING thing to say, Ginerva! I'd be a slut!'

'No you wouldn't, it's not like you'd be fuck buddies with _everyone_, just Malfoy.'

Hermione laughed awkwardly.

'You're insane, Gin.'

'You aren't saying no.' Ginny reminded her.

'That's because it's crazy!'

'Well, you're just going to continue driving each other mad then.' Ginny said, moving toward the bedroom door. 'I'm going back to my room now. Hopefully your tutoring session goes better tomorrow.'

--

'Malfoy!'

Draco stopped talking to Crabbe and Goyle after hearing a girl call his name.

'I'll catch up with you later.' He told them.

They nodded and walked toward the opposite direction.

Draco turned around to see someone he wasn't expecting.

'Why, what are you doing down in the big, bad, scary Slytherin corridors, mini-Weasley?' He asked hoarsely.

'You don't scare me and neither does your walking grounds, Malfoy,' Ginny replied.

'You've got spunk, Red, I'll give you that. Now, why have you come all this way for me?'

'Every night I go back to my room, only to be interrupted, every night, by Hermione.'

'It's not my problem Granger's got insomnia.'

'She comes back complaining about you.'

'Me? Yes, well, we do not get along too well, as you may know.'

'I hear you kissed her.'

Draco nearly choked on himself.

'Granger's been telling stories, eh? Yes, most girls can't keep what I do to them a secret.'

'Apparently not.' Ginny snapped, 'Why don't you cut the bullshite and stop messing with her mind?'

'I'm doing nothing of the sort, she brought it upon herself.' Draco said, raising his nose to her.

'I don't see why you guys just can't jump on each other from time to time…' Ginny murmured to herself, purposely letting Draco hear, however.

'What was that?' Draco asked curiously.

'Oh? Nothing. Just something I told Hermione.'

'What did she say?'

'She said she'd never bring up something like that, apparently it's not "Head Girl" appropriate, but I say Go For It!'

Draco looked at Ginny scrupulously.

'You're strange.' He told her.

'Thanks.' She replied with a smile.

--

Hermione arrived at Draco's door, books and a bottle of butterbeer in hand.

'Why hello there, my little Gryffindor.'

'Umm…hi.'

She pushed passed him and settled down at his table.

'Did you study up on Circe?'

'Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a side hobby?'

Hermione looked at him in confusion.

'Like knitting?' She asked, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

'No, like fucking.'

Hermione then released the liquid from her mouth to his floor and started coughing violently.

'Granger! Ugh! Way to go.'

He waved his hand and the liquid disappeared.

Hermione stared at him in amazement.

'What?' He asked, noticing her stare.

'You can do wandless magic?'

He smirked.

'A few things here and there, yes.'

'How?'

'I'm a genius.'

'Not in Transfigurations.' She replied jokingly.

'That's a fluke.' He responded.

'I can't believe you can do wandless magic already; that's really advanced!' Hermione cried, now in admiration of him. 'I'm so jealous!'

'So, I can do something the know-it-all can't? I feel pretty good right now.' He stated, 'Anyway, back to side hobbies.'

'Isn't sex your main hobby?' Hermione asked, now frustrated with him once more.

'No, quidditch is.'

'Ahh, yes, of course.' She said, taking another drink.

'I had an interesting talk with mini-Weasley today.'

Hermione, once again, spit out her drink.

'Merlin, Granger!' He cried, cleaning it up again.

'Don't talk to Ginny!' Hermione ordered.

'Why not? Jealous?'

'No!'

'Scared she's going to tell me some secret of yours? Like how you want to be fuck buddies with me?'

Hermione turned bright red and threw down her bottle of butterbeer.

'I NEVER said I wanted to! That was all HER idea!'

'Are you good, Granger?'

'Good at what?'

'In the sack of course; are you a good lay?'

'I have told you, Malfoy, I'm not discussing things of that nature with you.'

'But you can discuss them _about _me behind my back, is that right?'

'I don't, it's all Ginny.'

'Liar.'

'You're never going to pass anything at this point, Malfoy.'

'I know you enjoyed that kiss last night Granger.'

'A kiss is a kiss.'

'No, I know it means more to you; it _always_ does with women.'

'You forced yourself on me, how could I enjoy it?'

'You didn't push away.'

Hermione didn't answer as Draco scrutinized her intently.

She was wearing black leggings and a Gryffindor crested black polo. Her dark, curly hair was thrown up in a half-ponytail; she had a sexy, comfy look going on.

'We're convenient, Granger.'

'We're _what_?' She gasped, 'Malfoy, you have a foul mind and I want no part of it. Sex is a game to you, it isn't to me.'

'No one would know.'

'Malfoy! Do you hear yourself? It's ME! Hermione Granger! The mudblood Gryffindor!'

'I'm a Malfoy… we know something good when we see it and we always take advantage of it.'

'Then see the good in me as a tutor.' Hermione told him, 'This is a moment to learn and get passing marks! Don't ignore a good opportunity!'

'I love those moments… I like to wave at them as they pass by.' (A/n: please tell me you guys know which movie trailer I guess that quote is from).

'You're an idiot.'

'Granger, you're a pretty good looking girl, even if you do have dirty blood, and we are now forced to be together every fucking night… why not do some studying, then fool around? What say you?'

Hermione was battling herself in her head.

_Is this what I've wanted? Is this actually happening? I can't let this happen. I can't even continue talking about it. He's mad._

'You are the one who speaks of not passing up good opportunities… this is the opportunity of a lifetime for you, Granger.'

'For me?'

Draco smirked at her, then leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

'After me, Granger, no man will be ever able to satisfy your thirst.'

Hermione turned her head to look him in the eyes. He was a mere inch from her.

'You'll boast about it.' She said quietly.

'Why would I do that?' He asked, 'We both know our houses would shun us if anyone knew.'

She thought about it. He was right. Slytherins would hate him for sullying himself up with a mudblood; her house would hate her cause he's Malfoy… except Ginny of course.

'No strings attached.' He added.

Ginny's suggestion then popped into Hermione's mind.

'_Yeah, you know, just release each other's tension. Nothing more. No strings attached.'_

'I'm not a whore.' Hermione said firmly.

'I'm not gonna fucking rape you, Granger, if you don't want me to fuck you, I won't.' Draco told her, 'It's not like I couldn't get it from somewhere else anyway.'

'What's in it for you, Malfoy? Why do you want to do this so bad?'

'Convenience, Granger, like I said.' He smiled, 'I am a male with testosterone and hormones raging inside me. I like a release every now and then, and if you're going to be here every night tutoring me anyway, why not kill two birds with one stone?'

'I don't know Mal—'

Then, for a second time in two days, Malfoy silenced her with his lips.

He cradled her face in his strong, calloused (from Quidditch, not manual labor obviously) hands and kissed her senseless.

Draco walked forward, pushing Hermione back up against his wall.

He released her lips, both of them breathing heavily.

'Still not sure?' He asked.

She shook her head whispering, 'Not sure,' breathlessly.

He nodded and kissed her again.

A/N: Please don't flame me telling me you think Hermione is a slut and that the situation would never happen, because it's fiction, people. And if YOU were in the same position, would you say no? I'm sorry, also, if you think I'm rushing it and I KNOW it's different than my usual storyline but I try to mix things up, I suppose. Different people like different things and I would like to please everyone if I could. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes, I did indeed see "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest" at the midnight showing… what Pirates fan didn't? And YES I also wore a Capt. Jack Sparrow hat AND a shirt with Capt. Sparrow on it… duh… again, what Pirates fan didn't? lol. Anyways, as far as sequels go, POTC2 was awesome, however, I did indeed like the first POTC better, but I am VERY excited for next May for "POTC: World's End"! GO CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! We love you!

Anyway, I am now 19, which isn't that big of a deal… 18 was important and 21 is important but everything in-between is just another year, but thanks for all the birthday wishes!

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter 6

Draco had one hand gripping the back of Hermione's neck while the other held her waist firmly.

The kiss was the furthest from soft; it was almost angry, but had enough passion to melt any cold heart.

As soon as Draco captured Hermione's lips, he had her moaning and writhing against him in unadulterated pleasure. Her hands were at his head pulling him close to her; her fingers were twisted and entwined in his platinum blonde locks.

He moved himself forward, pushing her along with him, until he had her pinned against the wall of his living room. As soon as she gasped in pain because of the hardness of the stone wall, he pulled his lips from her. His quick hands moved to cup her bottom and lifted her, forcing her to wrap her lean legs around him. His lips moved to her neck as his knee moved between her legs to prop her up so his hands could be free. One hand went under her skirt, groping her mad, the other crept up along her body painfully slow until he captured both her wrists and pulled them above her head, holding them roughly against the wall.

Hermione looked up at her hands. Draco saw a flash of fear form in her eyes, so he then leaned forward and began to suck on her throat, which quickly distracted her.

'Draco…' she moaned.

He suddenly stopped at hearing the sound of his first name escape her trembling lips.

He looked into her eyes; Hermione was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath, but she stared right back at him. Draco dropped his eyes and saw her chest heaving- her breasts just _aching_ to be released from the tight confines of her blouse.

Draco stopped removed his hand from under her skirt and reached up to begin unbuttoning her top.

'Stop,' Hermione gasped.

'Shut up.' Draco groaned throatily, 'We both know you don't want me to stop.'

But he did stop. For a moment he paused and waited to see if she would actually attempt to get away from the situation. She didn't.

He then continued to unbutton her. Once her white lace bra was fully revealed, he leaned down and placed soft kissed on the tops of her breasts.

Draco could not believe he was actually doing this to Hermione "Innocent, Know-It-All" Granger. It was a thrill and it was definitely getting him off.

He then made a trail licking from her breasts to her throat and up to the side of her mouth, in which he then bit her bottom lip and kissed her roughly once more.

Hermione was struggling against him, trying to free her captured wrists.

'No, no, my little mudblood… stop resisting…'

'Please,' she begged, 'you'll like it, I promise.'

He raised his eyebrow and did indeed let her hands go free.

Hermione sighed and carried her hands down Draco's body, touching him where ever she could.

When she reached his belt buckle, she did something Draco wasn't expecting.

Her small hands trembled as she unbuckled him and then unzipped him.

'Oh gods…' Draco moaned as he prepared himself by letting down his knee, causing Hermione to stand straight up, and placing both his hands against the wall on either side of her head.

She reached into his pants and began to stroke his hardening member. Her ministrations immediately hardened it completely. As she touched him, she placed small kisses along his neck.

'Take off your shirt,' she ordered.

Draco was in too much ecstasy to bother about being told what to do by Granger. He very quickly removed his shirt and braced himself again, palming the wall.

'What are you doing to me, Draco Malfoy?' She whispered in his ear.

Hermione then began to kiss down his firm chest. She gently bit his nipples, causing a high moan to emit from his lips.

She looked up at his face and saw that his forehead was against the wall, eyes tightly shut, and beads of sweat were beginning to appear at his temples. She smiled to herself, proud that she could get just a reaction from Draco "Slytherin Sex God" Malfoy.

Hermione licked from his hard nipples up to his Adam's apple, where she nipped tenderly, still stroking him and fondling his balls.

Draco groaned loudly and quickly pushed her small frame against the wall. He lifted her up, pushed her skirt high up her thighs and inserted his fingers inside of her causing her to scream.

She arched and pressed into his fingers, grinding against them.

'You want this…' Draco told her, 'let me give it to you.'

Draco then removed his fingers and her bottom again. He walked a few feet to the right and placed Hermione on a high table.

He stood between her legs.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, his hands removing her blouse and bra. Her breasts were free for him to fondle, and fondle he did.

He squeezed them softly at first, but got rougher just before pinching her nipples, then sucking on them with his mouth to sooth them. Hermione shook beneath him with pleasure, her hands wrapped in his hair once more.

Draco pulled her roughly against his body, his rock hard member between her legs was throbbing.

'Feel that?' He asked her hoarsely, 'Let me put it inside of you, Granger; you'll never want to let go of me.'

Hermione then put her legs around his waist.

He kissed her happily as his fingers pushed her underwear to the side.

Hermione gripped his arms as he pushed himself inside of her. She moaned loudly, biting down on his shoulder.

When he removed himself, Hermione sighed and then screamed with pleasure as he entered her again quickly.

She tightened her legs around him, pulling him in deeper. She leaned back on the table as he quickened his thrusts.

Draco gripped her hips and grinded into her wet, tight heat.

Hermione sat up and began to suck on his neck, causing him to pant.

'Merlin, Granger…'

Draco reached down and brought her legs up on his shoulders. Shortly after Hermione began to shake as she rode out her orgasm, grinding against him.

Hermione's legs slid down from him and she then began to fondle his balls again as he continued to rock inside of her.

Draco buried his face into her shoulder.

Hermione stroked him and he came quickly, spilling his seed inside of her.

After a few short, rough thrusts into her, he pulled himself out and laid on top of her.

'Fuckin' right…' He gasped.

He lifted his head from her shoulder and kissed her soundly, but wearily.

'What did we just do?' Hermione asked softly.

Draco looked into her brown eyes and shook his head.

'No, don't regret it.' He said firmly.

Hermione looked down at herself, then back up at him.

'For once in your life, Granger, don't be angry that you did something for yourself.' He added.

She nodded, awarding a kiss from Draco once more.

He slowly raised himself up, kicking off his pants but pulling up his boxers. He took a step back from the table, then reached out so Hermione could grab his hand and also stand up.

She looked at him in surprise.

'What?' He asked.

'Nothing.' She replied, taking his hand.

Once she was standing, Draco pulled her against him.

'You're still a mudblood,' he said softly in her ear as he held her, 'but I take care of the women I fuck.'

Hermione didn't know whether to be offended or to blush.

'Now how about we scourgify ourselves, then get on with some studying, aye?' He asked.

'I'm actually kinda tired,' Hermione said, now blushing.

'That's what I thought.' Draco replied with a smirk, which down, for some reason, looked endearing to Hermione.

'How about from now on, we study, then fuck?'

Hermione didn't reply, she couldn't, because Draco's lips were on hers too quickly.

'I'm going to go back to my room now,' Hermione said, still a bit dazed.

'I'm assuming you don't want me to walk you home.'

She nodded in agreement.

'Well then, my little mudblood, I shall say adieu.' Draco then bowed his head and retreated into his bedroom.

Hermione left his room and quickly retreated to her Head quarters.

She quietly walked in and surveyed the area. She did not see Ernie, thank goodness for she didn't think she'd be able to form words to anyone right now, so she darted to her bedroom.

She threw herself onto her bed and squeezed her pillow.

The night's actions replayed through her mind over and over.

Was it a dream?

Did she really just have sex with Malfoy?

_I am a slut… I'm just like Pansy… just like all those other girls who Malfoy's used_.

She then thought about what Ginny said. "No you wouldn't, be a slut it's not like you'd be with everybody, just Malfoy."

Also, something Draco said stuck with her. "You're still a mudblood, but I take care of the women I fuck."

_Why do I find that comforting? All I am to him is a mudblood still, but for some sick twisted reason I like the thought of him taking care of me. Maybe he'll be nicer to me from now on._

The image of Draco moaning and panting because of her flashed through her mind.

'Gods, he's hot.' She sighed aloud.

Just then an owl flew through her window. A dark black owl.

The bird held out it's talon to her so she could remove the letter attached to it.

'Thank you,' she said to the bird.

It then flew off quickly.

She looked at the letter in her hands. It had a wax capital M seal on it.

'Malfoy,' she said to herself.

She found her self opening the letter more quickly than usual, her heart thumping just a bit.

_I told you that you'd like a side hobby. _

_I hope you aren't sitting in your room alone thinking of all the reasons why we should stop this secret. If you are, stop. You know it felt good… amazing, if I'm not too bold. Why put a stop to a good thing? _

_I know you are also probably feeling a bit strange since we've been enemies for so long… but don't worry… we're still enemies. But you know what they say, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer". That's all we're doing, Granger. _

_So stop worry about this having horrendous consequences. I won't tell anyone. No one will know what you did, unless you say something. You won't get pregnant, I have ways of preventing it. It's a Malfoy thing, so don't try to figure it out, Miss Know-It-All. _

_I also promise to study and all that nonsense before our tryst every weekday, because I know you're worried about me not staying focused and you getting in trouble. Have no fear._

_Remember, this is a no strings attached deal. You can fuck whomever you want, if I get the same courtesy. I don't have feelings for you. If you ever start to think you're developing more than a little crush for me, please do me the honor of telling me so I can prevent it from progressing further. You may think I'm a cold-hearted ass for saying that, but in all honesty it would be saving you from hurt and pain. I don't love, Granger. I won't develop any feelings or emotions, other than spite, for you. So if you want to stay sane, keep your feelings bounded. _

_If you want out of this agreement, I suggest you tell me tomorrow during our meeting. _

_If not, we'll keep up our hobby with the limitations I addressed in the letter._

_- D.M._

Hermione stared at the letter.

She didn't know what to think.

Obviously things weren't going to change between them. She was still a mudblood and he was still a pureblooded, Slytherin prat.

They shared one thing and that was a lust for the other. No strings attached.

A/N: Obviously a bit shorter than my normal chapters, sorry, but I figured his letter was a good ending. Thank you all for being so open-minded about this story, I know it is different than my previous Hermione/Draco stories, but I love how you all still find it good and entertaining. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have discovered something interesting about myself. I am considered to be an "obsessed Pirates of the Caribbean" fan. If you want to know why, check out my profile. There is a new mini-section I added. If any of you can relate, please address me as to why in a review.

**Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter 7

The following day was, surprisingly, no different than any other day.

During breakfast, neither Hermione nor Draco cared to glance at the other. Same with all their classes, and both lunch and dinner.

Hermione was, however, avoiding Ginny Weasley that day at all costs. But Ginny Weasley is a strong, determined young woman. She did find a way to meet with her.

'Hermione!' Ginny called out loudly.

Hermione nearly slipped at the shock of hearing a voice inside the bathroom.

'Ginny! I'm trying to take a shower!' Hermione yelled back, 'Who let you in?'

'Ernie did! Now why are you avoiding me?'

'I cannot believe you would just barge in on me while I'm trying to take a shower!'

'Oh, Hermione, let it go! I'm in here, now just answer me!'

'No! I'll talk to you when I'm done!'

'NO ma'am! You'll find a way to escape from me! I've got you surrounded and I'm not leaving until I am DARN READY!'

Hermione growled angrily.

'UGH! I _promise_ I'll talk, just let me bathe in peace!'

Ginny narrowed her eyes dangerously at Hermione, even if Hermione couldn't see… since she was behind an opaque glass shower door.

'FINE! I'll be waiting in the common room,' Ginny stated as she left the room.

Hermione internally screamed as she threw a bar of soap against the wall.

Ginny strut back into the common room and threw herself onto the couch.

'Everything all right with Hermione?' Ernie asked, 'Is she feeling better?'

'What? Oh,' Ginny had forgotten for a moment that she told Ernie that Hermione was deathly ill, which was the reason she _had_ to come in and see her. 'Yes, she's showering and that's making her feel LOADS better. I'm just waiting for her… maybe I'll just wait in her room though.'

-

About ten minutes later Hermione emerged into her own bedroom with a towel wrapped around her head, wearing a bathrobe.

'Now, what do you need, Gin?' Hermione asked exasperatedly.

'Why have you been avoiding me ALL day?'

'Oh, that's absurd.'

'Hermione… you didn't look at me _once_ during breakfast, lunch, or dinner.'

'I did so!'

'No you didn't, whenever I asked you something you'd go "What did you say, Ron?".'

'Ron _was_ talkative today, wasn't he?' Hermione asked, bearing a stupid smile on her face.

'He talked about Quidditch to Harry basically throughout all the meals,' Ginny explained, 'he didn't know what you were talking about every time you _thought_ he said something to you.'

Hermione simply stared at the floor.

'Something happened with Malfoy, didn't it?' Ginny asked excitedly. 'Did you guys kiss again?'

'You could say that.' Hermione said, blushing like a bride.

'No… you didn't… did you?' Ginny stammered. 'I didn't think you actually would! But you DID! You did, didn't you?'

At this point Ginny stood and began pacing the room.

'I can't believe it! You actually did it! Malfoy talked to you about it and you did it! You did, didn't you? You little whore! I can't believe it! You little twat! Oh Merlin!'

'Ginny! Keep your voice down! Stop screeching!'

Ginny then walked straight up to Hermione and grabbed her wrists.

'Tell me now what you did with Malfoy.'

'We… we decided to become a little closer…'

'And… you took my advice?'

'Maybe…'

'Holy shite! You shagged Malfoy!'

'I hate myself, Gin!' Hermione cried, pulling away from Ginny's grabby hands and throwing herself dramatically on her bed.

'No you don't!' Ginny replied, sitting down next to her. 'I can't believe you really did it.'

'Stop saying that!' Hermione pleaded. 'I don't want to think about it.'

'Yes you do! You MUST! You have to tell me everything! Was he good?'

Hermione nodded with a small, embarrassed smile.

'OH! What did he do?'

'What didn't he do?' Hermione replied.

'You dirty slag, tell me everything!'

'Stop calling me names, I feel bad enough.'

'No! Don't feel bad, Hermione! This was good for you! It eased you up, didn't it? It's perfect! You're so wound-up with being Head Girl, it's a perfect way to release stress.'

'HEAD GIRL!' Hermione gasped, 'I'm going to be suspended!'

'You will not.' Ginny groaned, 'You and Malfoy are both smart, you won't get caught.'

'I don't even know if I'm going to continue it, Gin.'

'Why the bloody hell not?'

'Why are you so FOR this?'

'Because it's brilliant! It's so dangerous and exciting! I wish it was me!'

'Really?'

'YES! Can I have a go?'

'What?'

'Only joking, Hermione, I won't take your man.'

'He's NOT my man.'

'Well you're fucking him.'

'It was a one time thing.'

'Does he think that?'

'I don't know what he thinks.'

'Oh yeah?'

Hermione didn't answer.

'What did he say after you guys were done?' Ginny asked. 'Did he just tell you to leave?'

'No,' Hermione answered, 'I told him I was going to leave; he wanted to study.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes,' she said, 'in a way, he even offered to walk me back… I think he was joking though, because he knew I'd say no.'

'That doesn't sound like Malfoy.'

'He called me a mudblood when we finished though.'

'Really? That was uncalled for.'

'But then he said he'd take care of me.'

'Excuse me?'

'He said he takes care of the women he… well, you know.'

'Interesting…' Ginny mused.

He wrote me a letter after as well, and sent it to me via owl.

'Let me see it! Can I?'

Hermione walked to her desk and grabbed it from a drawer. She then handed it over to Ginny who read it over and over.

(reminder of the letter)

_I told you that you'd like a side hobby. _

_I hope you aren't sitting in your room alone thinking of all the reasons why we should stop this secret. If you are, stop. You know it felt good… amazing, if I'm not too bold. Why put a stop to a good thing? _

_I know you are also probably feeling a bit strange since we've been enemies for so long… but don't worry… we're still enemies. But you know what they say, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer". That's all we're doing, Granger. _

_So stop worry about this having horrendous consequences. I won't tell anyone. No one will know what you did, unless you say something. You won't get pregnant, I have ways of preventing it. It's a Malfoy thing, so don't try to figure it out, Miss Know-It-All. _

_I also promise to study and all that nonsense before our tryst every weekday, because I know you're worried about me not staying focused and you getting in trouble. Have no fear._

_Remember, this is a no strings attached deal. You can fuck whomever you want, if I get the same courtesy. I don't have feelings for you. If you ever start to think you're developing more than a little crush for me, please do me the honor of telling me so I can prevent it from progressing further. You may think I'm a cold-hearted ass for saying that, but in all honesty it would be saving you from hurt and pain. I don't love, Granger. I won't develop any feelings or emotions, other than spite, for you. So if you want to stay sane, keep your feelings bounded. _

_If you want out of this agreement, I suggest you tell me tomorrow during our meeting. _

_If not, we'll keep up our hobby with the limitations I addressed in the letter._

_- D.M._

'Well, that was a very "Malfoy" letter.' Ginny assessed. 'I don't know why you think it was a one-time thing… he _obviously_ enjoyed himself with you.' She added with a wink.

'Ginny, it's a horrible thing to do… I already feel shameful, I should keep doing it.'

'Do what feels good, Hermione, don't always do what's right. Life's short, live it to its highest potential.'

'I don't know…'

'Well, don't go to your tutoring session tonight already decided, okay?' Ginny asked, 'Just go with an open mind.'

'We'll see.'

'That's all I can ask for.' She said with a comforting smile, 'Now it's getting late, Miss Granger, and I think you have some dungeons to go travel to.'

'Hurrah for me.'

--

Hermione watched Draco as he, surprisingly, diligently wrote down answers to the Transfiguration questions she thought up.

What was more surprising is that he was getting most of them correct.

'You really paid attention today,' Hermione commented as he neared his last question.

'I chase any rainbow as long I know there is treasure at the end.' He said with a seductive smirk.

Hermione then looked away.

'What's wrong with you?' He asked.

'Nothing, just finish those up.'

'Anxious are we? Who wouldn't be?' He then began scratching away with his quill again.

'I assume you got my owl last night?' He asked without looking away from the scroll.

'Yes.' Hermione replied curtly.

Draco looked up at her.

'Did it offend you?'

'I don't know. Was it meant to?'

'Not really, I was just laying down my point of view.'

'I'm not so sure if I like it.' She snapped.

Draco put down his quill.

'Why didn't you reply back like I asked, if you didn't "like it", then, eh?'

'Well, it's not something I can just decide in one night!'

'You sounded like you made your decision when you moaned my name last night.' He retorted.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked away from him.

'I can't just give myself up to someone I don't even like, Malfoy. I'm not like you.'

'You already gave yourself up to me, my little mudblood, or did you forget?'

'I didn't forget, you prat.'

'Now, now, Granger, why all the hostility tonight?' He asked, turning to his predatory nature, 'Didn't we already discuss how you shouldn't feel regret for what happened?'

He then moved one leg over the bench they were sitting on and straddled it. He leaned up against her body and spoke softly.

'I know you enjoyed letting your inhibitions go, Granger, you can't tell me you didn't.'

Hermione didn't move, but she didn't lean back into him either.

Draco reached his arms around and grabbed her hands that were crossed at her chest.

'Now what do you say you grade this little quiz of mine, and then we celebrating me, no doubtingly, passing it? What say you to that?'

Hermione turned to protest, but instead she was kissed.

When Draco finally released her lips he stood up, bringing her with.

He turned her around so they were facing each other.

He looked directly into her shy eyes as he spoke.

'C'mon, Granger, I know your classes cause a lot of stress… let me help you release.'

'Malfoy—'

'Shhh,'

Draco took her face into his hands and kissed her again.

'Oh, Granger,' he groaned playfully after she pulled away slightly, 'have I really lost my touch? Am I really not seductive anymore?'

He then pulled away from her and ran to a mirror in the room. He began flexing and smiling at himself.

Hermione laughed softly.

'No, I still am,' he said assuring himself, 'you must just be attracted to the likes of MacMillian and such.'

Hermione laughed again.

'See? You're not always uptight.' He told her.

'Just because I'm trying to resist your seduction, doesn't mean I'm uptight.'

'Maybe I was wrong,' he said, 'I mean… you did give in last night.'

--

Draco kissed her long and hard after he released into her.

Hermione sighed as he rolled off of her and laid beside her on his bed.

'Your sheets are nicer than mine,' Hermione stated, 'and I'm Head Girl.'

'My sheets are Egyptian Cotton, yours are not.' He replied.

'And your blankets?'

'Goose down.'

'Of course.'

'Why? Did you enjoy rolling around in them?'

Hermione covered her red face with her hands.

'Oh, Granger,' he sighed as he leaned over and pulled her hands away, 'must you act so girly after each rendezvous?'

'It's not "girly", Malfoy, it's called shame.'

'Pish-posh, if you were really that _ashamed_ about it you wouldn't keep doing it.'

Hermione didn't answer.

'So, my dear Mudblood, whom have you taken a liking to?'

'Excuse me?'

'Well, it's obviously not MacMillian, even though he likes you, so who is it?'

'No one, I broke up with someone just before school started.'

'Oh really? Pray tell…'

Hermione raised an eyebrow curiously.

'Why do interested, Malfoy?'

'Just pillow talk and all that, you know.'

'Well, he was much too clingy, if you must know.'

'Yes, I must. Like you, I am a very curious person.'

'Whom do you like then?'

'Like I would ever tell you, Granger.' He said huffily as he rolled over and sat up.

Hermione rolled her eyes and also sat up, bringing the sheet with her and wrapping it around her body.

'I'm going to get going then.' She told him.

'You do that.' Draco said as he stood up, in his naked glory, and walked to the other side of the room where he grabbed a black silk robe and put it on.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at his Adonis-like body, but quickly collected herself before he noticed.

'Where are my clothes?' She asked herself aloud.

'In the other room where we removed them,' he answered her.

'Oh yes…' She said nervously.

She didn't move from the bed, but stared at the door.

'Oh, for heaven's sake, Granger,' he groaned as he removed his robe and threw it at her, 'here, since you're so ashamed of your body.'

'I am not ashamed!' she said indignantly.

'Then why won't you walk a few feet away to put on your clothes?'

'I don't know,' she muttered as she put on his robe.

He strut over to her, naked, and leaned down in front of her.

'It's your blood, not your body, Granger, that is shameful.'

'Wow, thanks, what a compliment,' she said facetiously.

'It was.' He replied as she stood up.

He took a good look at her in his robe and then put a hand inside the cloth and grabbed her waist.

'You matured, Granger, and I must say I am impressed.'

His hand began to slide south against her hot skin.

She looked down, embarrassed, but her skin shivered at his touch.

'How long are we going to continue this, Malfoy?'

'Bloody Christ,' he snapped as he drew away from her, 'you really know how to crush a moment, don't you?'

'Well, is any of this really worth it?'

'Worth _what_, Granger? What are you sacrificing to be here?'

'My dignity, how about that?'

'Dignity, schmignity, you lost your dignity when you were born with dirty blood.'

'Why must you ALWAYS go back to that? I don't even know how you can STAND to touch me with all my "dirty" blood!'

'Well, how can you _stand_ to touch me when you "loathe" me so?'

'Because you keep forcing me into it!'

'I do _not_ force anything, Granger, and you know it.'

'You do to! You act all suave and seductive and –'

'You could always leave, but you never do.'

'I'm leaving now!' Hermione yelled.

She turned on her heel left the bedroom, marching to the living room door.

'Granger!'

'What?' She snapped.

'I don't think Filch would just let you waltz back to your room in _my_ robe, do you?'

Hermione stopped and looked down.

She grabbed her clothes off the floor, chair, and table and marched into his bathroom slamming the door behind her.

'So testy…' Draco murmured.

She emerged a minute later looking disheveled.

She threw the robe at him and walked to the door angrily.

'Granger?'

'What?' She snapped a second time.

'That thing with the tongue? Beautiful.'

Hermione couldn't believe him. After their argument, he was still going on about the sex. He didn't care a thing about what she felt. But she should know better. He did write it out, literally, what she should expect from him.

'See you tomorrow,' he called as she slammed the door.

He then looked around the room.

'She'll be back… I have her shoes.'

No less than a minute passed with Hermione knocking softly.

Draco chuckled to himself and answered the door.

'Yes? Back for more?'

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself through. She began searching his room.

After a minute or two, Draco asked, 'Looking for these?' And held up her shoes, which were behind his back.

She proceeded to grab them, but Draco quickly grabbed her arm and pushed her against his door.

She gasped in surprise.

He leaned in and kissed her soundly, his tongue roamed her mouth, and she allowed it.

Hermione moaned softly in protest when he pulled away. Her eyes were still closed for a moment as well.

He kissed her forehead as he put the shoes in her arms.

'There, no more cold feet.'

'Malfoy?'

'Yes?'

'You did well today… on your quiz.' She said awkwardly.

He smirked.

'I know, apparently my tutor is the smartest student at my school, in academics at least. She's a little slow when it comes to living, however.'

She pushed him playfully. He caught her hand and pulled her towards him for another kiss.

'Has anyone ever told you that you're awfully sexy when you're angry?' He whispered.

'You're an idiot.' She replied with a smile.

'And you're a know-it-all, now away with you.'

'See you tomorrow then.' She said.

'I suppose you will.'

A/N: Another short one, sorry, but I'm just trying to get the whole "awkward Hermione" stage out of the way.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I just got home from Wisconsin (I live in Minnesota); I was at the Packers' Training Camp! So much fun! I don't know if any of you are Packers fans, but if you are, you will appreciate this: BRETT FAVRE WAS A FOOT AWAY FROM ME AND HE TOOK OFF HIS HAT AND WAVED DIRECTLY TO ME! I was shaking with excitement! I couldn't believe it! He was in his sweet trunk, he slowed and waved. It was amazing. Also, Samkon Gado, who I believe will be amazing this year, asked me if I was okay while people were pushing me against a fence to get his autograph. It was so nice of him! He just stopped signing autographs, leaned down and asked if my friend and I were okay. At first we were shocked and didn't think he was talking to us so we're like "What? Us?" And he's like, "Yeah, are you okay down there?" We told him we were fine, and then he just smiled at us! It was so cute! I also got Head Coach Mike McCarthy's autograph! I got a few other autographs, too, but those were the highlights. OH! I was also on the news! If any of you live in Milwaukee or Green Bay and you watched the 9:00 P.M. FOX news on Friday, the 28th, you would have seen me, and two friends of mine, on the news being interviewed while tailgating! So exciting! Okay…

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter 8

The rest of the week went normal, well, as normal as a week can go with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy as secret, with the exception of Ginny knowing, lovers. They ignored or glared at each other during classes and at meals. They studied late at night… then they didn't.

Nothing changed between them, however. Draco still made comments about her blood before, during, and after sex. And Hermione still criticized his actions and always called him an "in-bred ferret".

Hermione even realized, begrudgingly, that Ginny had been right all along. She slowly began to notice that she no longer had immature, little girl feelings for Draco. She didn't stammer or turn red around him anymore, and her comebacks were as good as ever. Ginny had said Hermione needed to get Draco out of her system, and this little "side hobby" was helping.

Hermione now just felt comfortable with Draco. She hated him, yes, but it was an acknowledged hate because he shared the same feelings. They used each other, and both parties were all right with that.

With help from Ginny, Hermione no longer felt like a whore or anything of that nature. Hermione knew if wasn't morally right, but it felt right. And both Ginny and Draco kept telling her to "go with what feels right; go with what feels _good_".

So, Hermione felt cured of her crush on Draco, and that felt _good_.

--

'You know, Granger,' Draco spoke softly as he kissed her neck, 'you've ruined me.'

'How's that?' Hermione asked breathlessly beneath Draco's sweaty body.

'Well, I was fooling around with Pansy last night and—'

Draco then caught Hermione rolling her eyes.

'Now, none of that,' Draco scolded, 'I told you, no strings attached.'

'Oh, for Merlin's sake, Malfoy, I was rolling my eyes 'cause it was _Pansy_, not because you were fooling around.'

'Jealous, my little mudblood?'

'Not in the least, she's a disgusting slut… I don't know how you can stand her whiny attitude or pug face.' Hermione snapped.

'Sounds like jealousy to me,' Draco shrugged as he rolled to her side. 'Anyway, as I was saying, I was fooling around with _Pansy_ last night and I felt incomplete. She just doesn't satisfy me anymore.'

'I'm surprised she can satisfy anyone anymore with how many guys she's been with.' Hermione mumbled.

'She doesn't do that sexy tongue thing you do,' Draco murmured in Hermione's ear, 'Gods, that gets me every time.'

Hermione smiled and winked naughtily at him.

'Someone teach you that?' Draco asked.

'Yeah, Ginny.'

Draco's eyes widened in shock and pleasure.

'You mean, you and her ---'

'No!' Hermione cried out laughing, 'I'm joking! Gin and I surely haven't done anything like that!'

'Damn… I was about to go fetch the little redhead and ask if you two would put on a show for me.'

'Keep dreaming, Malfoy.'

'So no one taught you that? Not even precious Viktor?'

'No, unfortunately, I think Viktor's only skill was in Quidditch.'

'Ooh! Granger, one, Krum, zero!' Draco said with a laugh, 'How about your other boyfriends, then?'

'So many questions, ferret!'

'I told you, I'm curious.'

'Well, I don't really feel entirely comfortable discussing my past sex life with you.'

'I'll tell you mine.'

'I don't know if there are enough hours in the day, Malfoy.'

'Oh! Touché, Granger!'

Hermione laughed softly and then looked into Draco's eyes.

_He has mesmerizing eyes_. She thought to herself.

Draco stared back at her and felt upset in his stomach. He wanted to know why she had a dreamy expression on her face, but was afraid to ask.

_A Malfoy? Afraid? Never. She's a dumb bint, she's probably daydreaming about homework. _

'What are you staring at?' He asked her, too quickly.

Hermione then quickly looked away.

'Nothing, Malfoy,' she sighed, 'just thinking about how I should be leaving.'

'Yes, it's about that time,' He replied.

Hermione thought she sensed some disappointment, but she ignored it and told herself it was annoyance, not disappointment. Hermione rolled out of Draco's bed and walked, naked, to the table in his room where her clothes lay.

'Finally comfortable around me, eh?'

'What?'

'You never walked around nude before, now you are… I'm not complaining, mind you.'

'Oh,' Hermione blushed a bit and then quickly put her clothes on, 'I figured you've seen me enough by now.'

Draco stood up and put on some boxers, then sauntered over to her.

'No,' he breathed against her lips, 'not nearly enough.'

Hermione gasped as he kissed her.

Then she did something she hadn't before. She intertwined her fingers of one hand into his hair, and the other hand held his neck, pulling him closer to her. Normally she just gave in and let Draco do all the pulling and grabbing.

He, meanwhile, held her hips against his as he devoured her.

'I should go,' she said softly as she pulled away, her hands falling to his shoulders.

'We're picking this up tomorrow night then.'

'After tutoring.'

'Of course, mother.'

Hermione nodded, a smile playing at her lips, as she slipped into her shoes.

'Are you seeing Pansy tomorrow?' Hermione asked.

'No, some girl named… well, a Ravenclaw.'

'You're hopeless.'

'I like to take comfort in the pleasures of the flesh, I'm sorry.' He said, not sorry at all.

'Sometimes there is comfort in other things, Malfoy, if you actually need it.'

'I don't.'

'Of course not… I'll see you tomorrow.'

--

'Now, who can tell me what the most common appliance to transfigure is?' McGonagall asked the next day during class.

'Yes, Mr. Weasley?'

'A broomstick?'

'No.'

Ron frowned and then slumped forward in his chair; Hermione smiled back at him comfortingly.

Draco saw her smile at her best friend, and for some reason it angered him. He decided to raise his hand.

'Oh, yes, Mr. Malfoy?'

'A wand, because a wizard always has one, so it's the easiest to transfigure.'

'Very good, Mr. Malfoy.' McGonagall commented.

She then turned to Hermione and smiled at her approvingly.

Hermione turned to look at Draco. She didn't smile or show emotion of any kind, but both she and Draco knew she had turned to congratulate him on answering.

After she turned back in her seat, Draco did not take his eyes from her.

--

'It seems as if your tutelage has been working,' Harry said to Hermione during dinner.

'What?' Hermione asked, not realizing he was talking about Malfoy during Transfigurations.

'Malfoy,' Harry stated, 'he actually raised his hand in Transfigurations today.'

'Oh, that, yes,' Hermione replied, 'he's doing well studying… he better with all the time I put into it.'

'You do spend forever down in the dungeons according to Ernie,' Ron spoke up.

Ginny then snorted into her pumpkin juice.

'Are you okay?' Harry asked quickly.

Hermione sent Ginny a death look.

'Yeah, sorry, I had to cough and sneeze at the same time.' Ginny lied, 'Anyway, how do you think Quidditch will go this year?'

'Good, other than the Slytherins getting every day practice because of Malfoy's stupid tutoring.' Ron grumbled.

'Sorry,' Hermione apologized.

'It's not your fault, Hermione, you didn't choose to tutor him.'

'Yeah, but he's doing a lot better, I'm sure he'll get high marks on the next test, so then tutoring will calm down a bit.' Hermione explained.

'Hopefully,' Harry sighed, 'then we'll get our best friend back.'

* * *

One Month Later

Draco received his Transfigurations test and there was an O for Outstanding printed on it, along with a note that said "Please stay after class".

Hermione received her test which said the exact same thing.

-

'I'll catch up with you guys later,' Hermione said to Harry and Ron after class was over, 'McGonagall wants me to talk about tutoring.'

'All right, see you at dinner.' Harry said.

She nodded and then walked up to McGonagall's desk; Draco was already talking to her.

'I was just telling Mr. Malfoy was a good job he did on his exam,' McGonagall explained to Hermione.

Draco then held up his test for Hermione to see.

'Good job!' she congratulated.

'I had help.' He said simply.

'Yes, and I now believe that you know how to study and what to study for this class.' McGonagall said, 'The Head Master and I have spoken and we believe it is fine for you to stop your tutoring sessions.'

'Oh really?' Hermione asked, 'Well… that's wonderful.'

Draco couldn't help but hear some displeasure in her voice.

'We much appreciated your volunteerism, Miss Granger, truly, as I'm sure Mr. Malfoy has,' McGonagall said as she eyed Draco intently.

'Oh, yes,' Draco said quickly, 'thanks, Granger.'

'Well, you two may go to dinner, congratulations to you both.'

Hermione and Draco nodded thanks and left.

There was silence for a few moments in the hallway until Draco broke it.

'No more tutoring then.'

'No more tutoring.' Hermione replied.

'What does that mean?' He asked.

'It means you are passing Transfigurations.'

'You know what I mean, Granger, about _us_.'

'Us? There is no "us", Malfoy.'

'Stop being stupid, Granger. Are we going to stop our side hobby?'

'There is no reason for me to go down to your room any longer.'

'Fine, if that's how you feel.'

'Why?' Hermione asked, 'Do you feel the need to continue? We no longer have a reason to already be with each other, so what would be our excuse now Malfoy?'

'Calm down.' Draco snapped angrily, 'I don't want to continue touching you, mudblood; remember it was study _then_ fuck… your rules, so no study, no fuck.'

'Fine. I'll see you around.' Hermione said angrily as she moved away from him.

-

'What did McGonagall want?' Ron asked once Hermione sat down at the dinner table.

'Oh, Malfoy passed his exam so we no longer have to study together.'

Ginny looked up at this moment; Hermione's eyes were already upon her.

'Good! So no more meetings with the ferret!' Ron exclaimed.

'You're right, no more meetings.' Hermione replied faking a smile.

'Do you want to have a girls' night on your first night of freedom?' Ginny asked quickly.

'I would love that.'

--

'So you and the Malfoy thing are done?' Ginny asked in shock.

'Yes, we don't have to tutor anymore, so what's the point?'

'You're going to miss him, Hermione.'

'No,' she said, reassuring herself, 'no, I'm over him now.'

'He's cocaine.'

'Well then I just kicked the habit.'

Ginny laughed good-heartedly.

'It's true, Gin; towards then end there I was just continuing the "hobby" because it was what we did to keep each other sane.'

'Sane?'

'It was the only way to get along,' Hermione explained, 'because we both wanted to do it, neither of us would get the other angry enough to end the studying.'

'And now that you don't need to study, there's no point?'

'Exactly.'

'But weren't you enjoying yourself.'

'That's not the point. I don't need it anymore, and I don't think he cares one way or the other.'

'Guarantee you'll both want to fuck each other's brains out before the months done.'

'Doesn't matter even if we wanted to, it's over and done.'

'I don't see why it has to be.' Ginny replied, 'I mean, you enjoyed it, as did he, why can't you just continue to go down there?'

'I was only doing it to get him out of my system _remember_?'

'And he's completely out?' Ginny asked skeptically.

'Haven't I been saying that?'

'Yes, yes, sorry, I'll leave it alone now.'

'Thank you, now how about we finish up some homework?'

'Do we have to?'

'You promised if I talked to you about this, we'd do some extra assignments!'

'I hate being your friend.' Ginny said with a faux frown.

'I love you too.'

* * *

'I don't really feel like a second round, Pansy,' Draco told the anxious raven haired girl lying next to him.

It was already two weeks after the tutoring sessions ceased to continue; Draco was starting to realize how true his words about Hermione satisfying him were.

'But Drakie, you're _always_ up for a second go! Are you feeling ill?'

'Yes,' he lied quickly, 'a bit of a headache.'

'I know what can cure that,' Pansy murmured as she crawled under the sheet.

Draco was too tired to stop the promiscuous girl, and perhaps he was a bit curious to see if she had perfected the tongue maneuver that Hermione could do so well.

A few seconds into Pansy's blow job, Draco hit the top of her head.

'Ow!' she cried from under the sheet.

She released him and popped up to see him.

'What was that for?'

'I'm really not feeling well, could you just leave, Pans?'

'Leave?'

'Yeah, walk out of my room and go back to yours.'

'But –'

'Just do this one thing for me,' he pleaded.

Pansy got off the bed angrily, threw on her clothes and stormed out.

Draco turned his face into a pillow and groaned.

'Why am I such a pussy?' He asked himself aloud.

_Why can't I get over Granger?... Not that I ever had a thing for her, but why can't I be pleased by Pansy like before? I was fine until that stupid, fucking, twat Granger came along and messed me up. _

_There is nothing special about her… that tongue thing isn't even _that_ great. Merlin, who am I fooling? Yes it is. Fuckin' Christ I can barely control myself when she…and then she… and gods I need to feel that again. _

Draco then sat up violently. He looked down at his naked torso and nether regions and realized he didn't even remember cumming during the sex he just had. He noticed no traces of it either.

'Gods, Pansy can't even give me a fucking proper release anymore. There's got to be _someone_ in this hellhole who can at least give a proper blow.'

He threw on some boxers and a robe and left his room.

A few minutes later he entered the Slytherin common room. He counted six girls.

_Bulstrode... yeah, when hell freezes over. Parkinson… obviously not anymore. Triton… perhaps, I've heard some positive stories. Jackson… too young, I'm not a pedophile. Mulligan… I think I heard she was a lesbian, so no. Dantes… didn't I fuck her last Christmas? Not very memorable apparently. I guess Triton is the winner._

'Lana!' He called.

A pretty girl with jet black hair and green eyes looked up at him.

'Yes?'

'C'mere.' He said, adding a head nod.

She said something to Alexandria Dantes, whom she was sitting with, then strolled over to Draco.

'Yeah?'

'Can I get your assistance in my private room?' He asked huskily.

She smiled sultrily and batted her eyes.

'Do I get a prize?'

'Yes, my company as you blow me.'

'Excuse me?' She asked, taken aback.

'What? Is that not good enough?'

'Kiss me in front of these people and I'll think about it.' She told him in a whisper.

'What? Fuck that, never mind.' Draco snapped. 'Alexandria!'

Alexandria Dantes looked up quickly.

'C'mere, baby.'

She got up as Lana Triton walked away angrily.

'Remember Christmas last year?'

'Of course,' she said dreamily.

'Did you have a good time?'

'Mhmm,'

'Wanna pay me back?'

She raised her eyebrow, but let him lead her back to his room.

Ten minutes later, Draco was again lying on his back staring at the ceiling while a girl was under the sheets below him. As much as Draco wanted it to feel good, it just wasn't working.

'I'm not feeling too well actually.' He spoke suddenly.

The girl, Alexandria, pulled off and looked up at him.

'Am I not doing well?' She asked.

He was going to lie and say he just had a headache, but then decided against it.

'No, actually, I'm not getting off at all.'

She was a little stunned by his bluntness.

'Oh, sorry, what do you want me to do?'

'Nothing, just go back to your common room.'

'You're serious?' She asked annoyed.

'Umm, pretty sure yeah.'

She narrowed her pretty eyes at him and then left in a huff, much like Pansy did.

'What the hell is wrong with these girls?' Draco asked himself.

He then looked up at a clock and noticed it was only eleven.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He said to himself just before quickly dressing.

--

Hermione was now searching the fourth floor for any wandering students out past curfew. She found none, so she entered the Library, which was her last check point.

'I knew you'd stroll in here eventually.'

Hermione jumped and screamed at the voice which spoke once she entered.

'Malfoy?' She cried after he turned on the lights. 'Merlin! Don't _do_ that to me!'

'My apologies.' He said unremorsefully.

'What are you doing down here? In the dark, no less?'

'Waiting for you.'

Hermione felt her throat tighten a bit.

'Why?' She asked hesitantly.

'I will be blunt and just say that I desperately need release and I can't find any other bint to do the job suitably.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I am not going to beg, Granger.'

'Malfoy, I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about so just go back to your room and let me finish up my rounds, okay?'

'I can already tell you there is no one in here and everything is in its place. There. Now you're done, so stop complaining.'

'Who said I'm finished?'

'I did.' He replied, 'I know you are; you _always_ check the library last because it's your bloody favorite.'

'Well, it just so happens that I decided to do the fifth floor last tonight.'

'Don't lie to me, Granger.' Draco said as he took a step towards her.

'Why were you waiting for me?'

'I already told you.'

'Well, if you're thinking you are going to get something from me, stop.'

'You're telling me you haven't wanted a nice release in weeks?'

'I've been fine, Malfoy.'

'C'mon, Granger, let's have a quick fuck for old times' sake.'

Hermione quickly pushed him further away from her and said, 'Don't think I am your personal little whore, Malfoy, because I'm not. I'm through with you. We are done with your tutoring, so we're done with the hobby. Your rules. No study, no fuck, remember?'

'Those were actually _your_ rules.' Draco rebutted, '_I_ said, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer".'

'No, Sun Tzu said that.'

'What?'

'I'm over you, Malfoy.' She stated firmly.

'Well, if I HAD a thing for you, I'd be over too, but I didn't. I just enjoy your tongue.'

'You're such an arrogant ass, and I want you to stay away from me.'

'Christ, Granger, I'm not a bad screw, so what the hell are you being so bitchy about!'

'I don't want to be someone's plaything, Malfoy!' Hermione yelled, 'Why can't you understand that? I'm not going to be like your Slytherin sluts who come to your every beck and call!'

'You didn't mind it before!'

'That was before!'

'So, if I need tutoring again, then will you stop being stubborn?'

'It's not about being stubborn.' Hermione snapped, 'It's about _my_ feelings and me not wanting to feel like a whore.'

'You aren't being a fucking whore.'

'No, you wouldn't think so because you're getting what _you_ want.' Hermione replied, 'I don't want to just be a lay to someone.'

'You didn't like the quips and bantering that took place before, during, and after?'

Hermione groaned and began to walk out of the library, but Draco grabbed her by her arm and turned her around.

'Why can't you just let it go, Malfoy?'

'Did you not, Merlin forbid, enjoy yourself with me?' He asked incredulously.

'Oh yeah the hundreds of "mudbloods" hurled my way was fabulous!' She said facetiously.

'I mean the sex you stupid Gryffindor.'

'It was fine, Malfoy, but I'm not going through withdrawals without it.'

'_Fine_?' He asked in shock. 'I was JUST FINE?'

'I am not going to talk about this with you now; I'm tired and I'm going to my room.'

'FUCK Granger! Why do you have to be like that?'

'Like _what_? A normal human being who craves a relationship and not just a casual shag?'

'YES!'

'You're hopeless, Malfoy, and I pity you.' She said sadly just before leaving him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am not quite sure how many days of Hogwarts school as gone by, but let's just say, for my sanity, that it is the beginning of October; what say you to that? THANKS!

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter 9

The following day the Head Master called a meeting for all prefects and the two head students to discuss how they wanted to celebrate the upcoming holiday, Halloween. Hermione was grateful for this because with all the tutoring she did with Draco, she was relieved from many Head Student responsibilities. She desperately desired to get back on track with school and forget all about Draco Malfoy.

'Luckily, the Day of the Dead is landing on a Friday this year,' Dumbledore said happily, 'more time to focus on tricks and TREATS, instead of worrying about class the following day!'

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes nervously and stated, 'But if I hear of any rule breaking, punishments will still be taken in consideration! Don't think just because the day is regarded as, by many, a "holiday" that consequences will be ignored!'

'But,' Dumbledore added, 'perhaps good-natured jokes will be most welcome!'

McGonagall sighed and let the Head Master continue.

'Now are there any suggestions for ways to commemorate this joyful occasion?'

Hannah Abbot, Hufflepuff prefect, raised her hand and spoke.

'I read a column in the _Daily Prophet _a few weeks ago that said people were going to be traveling to Hogsmeade to celebrate Halloween, maybe we could too?'

'Yes,' Ernie agreed, 'maybe Hogwarts could allow the students to spend the holiday weekend there!'

'There are many inns and taverns to stay at,' Blaise Zabini, Slytherin prefect, said, 'students could, if they wanted, rent rooms on their own accord. If not, they could always just take a carriage ride back to school, right?'

'Splendid ideas everyone!' Dumbledore exclaimed.

'But,' Professor Snape, whom had been sitting silently until now, interjected, 'there are many liabilities with that many students from our school running around Hogsmeade imprudently for an entire weekend.'

'Perhaps we could make it a year restricted trip,' Hermione motioned, 'Fifth years and above or something.'

'It certainly would cut liabilities in half tremendously.' McGonagall replied, 'But then what would the fourth years and younger do?'

'Maybe they could spend the day, but not stay the weekend.' Ernie suggested.

'They'd said it wasn't fair.' Hannah commented.

'We were never allowed to do anything like it when we were in fourth year either,' Blaise responded, 'they will have to deal with it; life isn't fair.'

'I agree.' Hermione nodded firmly. 'I'm sure a day break to Hogsmeade would be considered nice to them anyway, not too many will complain.'

'Not everyone is as sensible as you, Hermione.' Ernie told her with a smile.

'But we should have faith in our fellow classmates!' Dumbledore said, 'And I think the ideas are all great and we should go forward with them.'

'I too think it is a good idea as long as we have a meeting in the Great Hall with everyone about Hogsmeade restrictions.' McGonagall chimed in.

'I concur.' Snape growled.

'That's fine,' Dumbledore said, 'Now I'll leave the final touches to our Head Students.'

He then turned to look at Ernie and Hermione.

'Could I leave it up to you to get in touch with the mayor of Hogsmeade and inform him that our fifth, sixth, and seventh years will be residing in his city for the Halloween weekend?' Dumbledore asked.

'Sure,' Ernie replied.

'We'll get in touch with him this evening.' Hermione reassured.

'Excellent! All right, everyone is excused; I'll announce restrictions during dinner later this week.'

Everyone spoke to one another as they filed out of the room.

'How many people did the paper say were expected to travel to Hogsmeade for Halloween, Hannah?' Hermione inquired.

'It didn't say,' she replied, 'I should think people from neighboring towns, but not too many.'

'It was a good idea.' Ernie complimented, 'It should be a great time.'

'I am surprised the professors are letting us stay the weekend unsupervised.' Blaise said.

'I'm sure at least one professor will be staying at one of the inns or something.' Rosie Perigrin, Ravenclaw prefect, spoke. 'You know, to check up on us once in awhile.'

'I hope not!' Blaise cried, 'It could be school freedom at its best, if we're lucky.'

'It should be interesting, that's for sure!' Hermione exclaimed with a smile.

* * *

HALLOWEEN DAY

'C'mon, Hermione, you're going to miss the carriage!' Ginny cried from the hall outside the Head Students' dorms. 'You HAVE to ride with all of us!'

'I'm coming!' Hermione shouted.

Hermione held a small suitcase in one hand and a large stack of notes in the other.

'What were you doing?' Ginny cried. 'It took you _that_ long to pack that _tiny_ trunk?'

'I was checking off my list of things I add to make sure I had done before I left.' Hermione explained.

'Well, none of that matters! Come, let's go! The boys are waiting!'

Ginny began to shuffle as fast as she could with her three trunks of luggage, while Hermione struggled with her one suitcase, as she checked off notes at the same time.

-

'Blimey you girls take a long time! Harry and I have been twiddling our thumbs for ages!'

'Oh, stuff it, Ron,' Ginny snapped as she threw her trunks, with Harry's help, in the back of the carriage. 'Hermione had to go over her lists of Merlin-knows what.'

'Head Girl has many responsibilities.' Hermione said in defense.

'It doesn't matter, as long as we're all here finally.' Harry said after throwing Hermione's trunk as well into the carriage.

The four friends all piled into the carriage and rode off to Hogsmeade, exchanging stories of plans they had in store for the weekend.

--

'Are you not excited for this school-free weekend, Malfoy?' Blaise Zabini asked (a/n: I know many, many of you loved my portrayal of Blaise in my past stories, but in this story he's a very minor character so he won't be my typical Blaise, sorry).

'Sure, I guess.' Draco responded as he and Blaise walked down to the entrance of Hogwarts to get into a carriage. 'I am planning on relaxing all weekend.'

'No girls?' Blaise asked skeptically.

'Oh, there will be girls,' Draco laughed, 'that _is_ how I relax.'

Draco actually had no intention of filling his weekend with random girls. He already had his holiday plan sorted out.

'I guess I have a date with Lana Triton this weekend there,' Blaise stated, 'she is apparently trying to get you jealous I hear.'

'And you have no problem with her using you?' Draco asked.

'It's not like we're going to go out.' Blaise replied, 'I think of it as a free, no-strings attached date.'

Draco smiled inwardly at Blaise's words.

'Be wary of those no-strings attached deals.' Draco advised without explanation.

--

As soon as the four Gryffindor friends' carriage arrived in Hogsmeade, the friends stepped out to see the Shrieking Shack a few yards away.

'Why did they let us out here?' Ginny inquired.

'Look!' Ron cried pointing to a sign.

'Shrieking Shack: Haunted House open for visitors Halloween day only.' Harry read aloud.

'OH we've _got_ to go!' Ron cried.

'Ronald, we've been there before,' Hermione sighed, 'third year, remember?'

'I've never been!' Ginny exclaimed, 'It sounds fun!'

She turned to Harry and Hermione and begged.

'Oh please let's go!'

Ron scanned the area and saw a large bin with suitcases and trunks inside it.

'Hey, we can put our luggage in there while we're in the Shrieking Shack, then come back for it and check into an inn.' He offered.

Hermione turned to look at the bin. Students coming out of the Shrieking Shack were indeed going to the bin and then pulling out belongings.

'I guess I don't care; we might as well.' Hermione said.

'Yeah, let's go.' Harry added.

Ginny jumped excitedly and ran through many people to get her luggage in the bin.

'There are a ton of people here!' Harry cried, 'And I don't recognize most of them.'

'I guess a lot more than just neighboring townspeople decided to come here.' Hermione said.

They made their way to the entrance of the Shrieking Shack. There was a long line and, after asking, a worker said the wait was going to be about a half-hour.

Hermione and Harry were hesitant to stay, but Ginny and Ron convinced them.

Surely enough, after about thirty minutes of listening to screams and wails coming from inside the Shack, they were allowed to enter it.

Ginny held onto Hermione, whom held onto Ron, whom, after arguing, grabbed Harry's shirt.

'Gods, this was a bad idea!' Hermione whispered as they inched their way into the "haunted house".

Suddenly ghosts flew about and through them, causing Ron to nearly cry in disgust.

'Bloody hell!' He shouted, 'I hate when they go through you like that!'

After a few rapid-fire flashes of werewolves' and vampires' mouths coming towards them, they entered a room in which poltergeists threw faux spider webs upon them.

The girls, and Ron, cried out in fright as they tried to pull the material off their bodies.

Before they could grab back hold of each other, something pushed them all into another room full of mirrors.

'Oh my god!' Hermione cried, 'Who pushed us?'

As she stepped forward, waiting for a response, she suddenly felt very much alone.

She turned around and screamed, only seeing her reflection.

'Ginny!' She yelled, 'Harry? RON!'

Hermione began to panic as she continued yelling for them.

'Ginny! Harry! Ron! Answer me!'

She could hear nothing but her echoes.

Everywhere she turned, she only saw herself alone. She knew she wasn't turning in circles, because she could feel the edges of corners, but she still saw nothing except her frightened self.

She was on the verge of tears when she thought she heard another voice.

'Ginny?' She asked timidly, 'Harry? Ron?'

_How did we separate?_

She was beginning to think this was all a trap. Was someone out to get her? Voldemort had been marked Dead for months now, so it couldn't be him. But maybe the Order was wrong! Maybe they hadn't killed him! Or maybe it was his still-roaming Death Eaters out for revenge on the Order members!

Hermione began to hyperventilate. She whipped out her wand and brushed tears from her eyes as she led herself around the mirrored rooms, hand against the reflecting walls.

'Anyone?' She called, fearful of who might answer.

She then thought she heard sound from behind her. She quickly turned her head and saw no one except, again, for herself.

'C'mon, Hermione,' she told herself, 'you're braver than this.'

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

She turned a corner and screamed at seeing a glowing face in the wall.

She quickly fell to her knees in fear. After a few moments of not getting attacked, she looked up and saw it was only a frightening, typical, "haunted house" image in the mirror.

She crawled up off the floor and pointed her wand at the mirrored wall.

'Bombarda!'

Nothing happened, except the mirror glowed red for a moment, then faded back to its clearness.

'This place is rigged not to allow magic!' She cried.

She then began to pound on the walls around her.

'Let me out!' She cried.

She quickly ran down another mirrored corridor.

'Please, someone!'

She began sprinting, tears clouding her vision.

She turned a quick corner and painfully hit a mirrored wall and fell backwards.

She groaned and looked up to find out that she hadn't hit a wall at all.

Draco Malfoy stood before her. He then kneeled down next to her.

'Granger! You're a wreck! How long have you been in here?'

Hermione burst out weeping.

At first Draco thought she must be in extreme fright or _very_ angry for running into him. But he was proved wrong when she threw her small, shaking arms around his neck, wand forgotten.

'I thought I'd be in here for days!' She sobbed, 'I didn't know what to do and you can't use magic!'

Draco stood up, awkwardly bringing Hermione with him. Once they were both standing, she let go of him and bent to pick up her wand.

'I've been wandering around in this fuckhole for about ten minutes.' Draco told her, 'Zabini made me come in, but I don't have a bloody clue where he is now.'

'Ten minutes?' She cried, 'I think I've been in here for at least thirty!'

'Did you come in alone?'

'No! I was with Ron, Harry, and Ginny, but we lost hold of each other as soon as we got into the mirror section!' She said, wiping her eyes, 'Why isn't anyone in here?'

'I think this part must be underground or something, and that it must be HUGE.'

Hermione began to look around their area cautiously.

_I wanted to spend the weekend looking for Granger, and now, coincidentally, she's the only one I run into in this fucking maze. I've got to play this one right._

'Well, Granger, hope you have better luck from now on,' Draco told her, 'I'm going to go that way.' And pointed down another mirrored corridor away from her.

'But- but—'

He ignored her and began to walk away.

'Malfoy!' She cried, nearly choking from fear. 'You can't leave me here, please! Let me follow you.'

Draco saw her begin to blink back tears once more.

'I don't know, Granger, you haven't been very nice to me.'

'Please, Malfoy, please just let me follow you out! I won't even talk to you, just let me follow you.'

Draco gave a look that said "No."

She ran up to him and grabbed him arm softly.

'Please,' she pleaded, a single tear dripping down her cheek, 'I don't think I am going to be able to get out of here without breaking down.'

'Thee Golden Boy's mighty, brave Gryffindor Queen is afraid she won't get out of a simple, children's' haunted house?' Draco asked.

Hermione released Draco's arm and stood before him beaten and fearful.

'Malfoy, will you please by a gentleman to me for once in your life? It is all I ask.'

Draco sighed and said, 'Well, I did tell you at one time that I'd take care of you, didn't I?'

Hermione looked at him questionably and thought back to that time.

_He slowly raised himself up, kicking off his pants but pulling up his boxers. He took a step back from the table, then reached out so Hermione could grab his hand and also stand up._

_She looked at him in surprise._

'_What?' He asked._

_Once she was standing, Draco pulled her against him._

'_You're still a mudblood,' he said softly in her ear as he held her, 'but I take care of the women I fuck.'_

'Come on then.' He said as he began to walk forward.

She quickly snapped out of it and walked directly behind him.

'Gods this place is a nightmare,' Draco mumbled.

'I didn't want to come in here.'

'I thought you said you weren't going to talk?' He snapped.

Hermione didn't respond.

'I didn't want to come in either, I wanted to have a nice relaxing weekend but no, Zabini HAD to come in and he just HAD to call me a pussy for not wanting to.'

'Give into peer pressure easily do you?'

'Are you talking?' He asked meanly, 'Anyway, that kind of peer pressure is different. If he would have said "Here take this joint" and I took it that would be _real_ peer pressure. This was more like a dare.'

'So, you won't take a joint, but you'll take anti-depressant potions and drink alcohol.' She replied, remembering back to his overdose.

Draco didn't respond for a few minutes.

When he did he said, 'Do you really want to continue following me? If so, don't talk.'

'Sorry, I was just commenting.'

'No, you were judging.'

'It's not like you don't judge me constantly.' Hermione replied softly.

'At least I'm not a tease.'

'Excuse me?'

Draco stopped immediately, causing Hermione to run into him. She quickly backed away as he turned to face her.

'You may not be as cruel as I am, Granger, but you do play a mean game I call "Women". Fucking teasers, all of you. Either you're a tease, or you're a skank. Gods, there are no suitable women today.'

'Maybe you only see that because of whom you associate yourself with!' Hermione cried, 'The girls you're with are skanks because _you_ make them like that and –'

'Whoa, whoa, Granger, I don't make any girl do anything.'

'You may not physically, but you do mentally and emotionally, Malfoy.'

'I don't "emotionally" do anything.'

'They see it that way.'

'That's not my fault.'

'Anyway, your other problem is that you see a "tease" as someone who won't sleep with you.'

'No, I see a tease as someone who has slept with me and then won't because she thinks it is "wrong",' he corrected. 'You know, a girl like yourself.'

Hermione shook her head.

'Can't we please just continue trying to get out of here?'

Draco responded by simply turning back around and continuing to walk again.

After ten minutes of awkward silence, Draco suddenly stopped.

'See that?'

Draco pointed forward to a mirror. The mirror showed a reflection of a door handle.

They both frantically began looking at all the mirrors around them to see if they could find a handle.

'Here!' Hermione cried from a small adjacent room to the corridor.

Draco came in and sighed happily as he turned the handle.

They stepped out into night.

People were excitedly, and drunkenly, running around. The only light was given by orange lanterns hanging from inns and bars.

'What time is it?' Hermione asked incredulously, 'It looks to be nearly ten or so!'

Draco strut up to a man passed out on a bench. He picked up the man's arm and looked at the watch on his wrist.

'It is actually ten after midnight.'

'What!' Hermione exclaimed, 'No! How am I supposed to find Gin and the guys?'

Hermione then began running to the front of the Shrieking Shack.

'Granger!' Draco called, wondering where she was going.

Hermione reached into the luggage bin and saw her suitcase there, but no other recognizable ones.

'They must have gotten out of the Shack awhile ago! How am I supposed to find them now?'

She looked around at all the many people on the roads and lawns of Hogsmeade.

'Good friends they are.' Draco muttered, 'They didn't even wait.'

'I assume they were out awhile ago and waited until dark, then maybe they thought I had already gotten out and left.'

'But your suitcase was still in the bin.'

'They didn't know it was for sure mine.'

'Whatever, good luck on finding them.' He stated before leaving her alone.

Draco smirked as he counted down from ten on his fingers.

'4-3-2—'

'Wait, Malfoy!'

'1.' He said smiling to himself. He quickly changed his expression to one of boredom and asked, 'What now?'

'Do you know which inn most Hogwarts students are staying at?'

'I would assume most would check out rooms at the Three Broomsticks, but fuck if I know.'

'Yeah, I suppose you're right.' She said, thinking to herself.

She looked around hesitantly. She already noticed a few plastered men eyeing her creepily. Draco noticed too, but didn't say anything.

'Well, I'm leaving now.' He said.

'Wait, Malfoy, I know you are probably ready to tar and feather me—'

'And box your ears.'

She narrowed her eyes but continued, 'Yes, well, do you think you'd be able to walk with me to the Three Broomsticks? I don't feel safe walking there alone.'

'What would you have planned on doing if you hadn't so rudely run into me in the Shrieking Shack, eh?'

'I honestly don't know.' Hermione replied truthfully.

'Well, since you're being honest I suppose I can accompany you there.'

'Thank y—'

'That way I know I wouldn't have to testify or anything, you know, with me being the last person having seen you and all.'

Hermione shook her head in hopelessness and followed him to the Three Broomsticks.

-

'Are you renting out rooms tonight?' Hermione asked once they reached their destination.

'We were, but we have been booked since nine P.M.,' the man said.

'Oh, can you tell me if Harry Potter or Ginny or Ronald Weasley have signed in?' She asked.

'We aren't allowed to give out that information, ma'am, sorry.'

Hermione nodded solemnly as the man went on to help another customer.

'Anywhere I go, they won't tell me if they're even booked in!' Hermione cried. 'I _knew_ we shouldn't have gone into that stupid Shack!'

'Wow, you certainly have found yourself in a predicament.' Draco commented.

'It's horrible! Every thing is going to be full and I won't find Harry, Ron, or Ginny!'

'It's too bad you just aren't more self-reliant.'

Hermione looked up at Draco angrily.

'I am so!'

'You take one step out of here alone, Granger, and you'll find yourself mauled by sloshed, horny men and you won't be able to fight them off.'

Hermione took a quick glance outside and saw that Draco was more than likely correct.

She then fell back into a chair and leaned against the wall.

'This Halloween is not going as expected.'

'Granger, you can stay in my room tonight if you wish.'

'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'Oh yeah? What else are you going to do? Ask Drooling Todd over there to spend the night?' Draco said this as he nodded towards a drunk man drooling in a booth over an empty pint.

'I don't know.'

'Face it, Granger, you have no other choice.'

'I'll just go back to school.'

'By way of the carriages that run through at midnight? Good luck with that.'

Hermione stood up and looked Draco in the eyes.

'Malfoy, I really appreciate the offer, but I know you aren't doing it to be nice…'

'If I promise to sleep on the sofa while you get the bed, then will you not risk your neck to find a place to sleep?'

'I'm really grateful for this, Malfoy,' she told him as she gathered her suitcase in her arms.

'Just follow me.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter 10

Hermione and Draco made their way through the disturbingly busy streets of dark Hogsmeade. Hermione didn't recognize anyone she saw. However, many men stopped them and claimed they "knew" Hermione. Draco got angrier and angrier with each man that tried stopping them. At one point Hermione had to pull Draco away from hitting one of the drunk perverts. Draco claimed he wasn't trying to protect Hermione at all, but that he just was angry because they all got to be drunk while he was stuck being her escort. Hermione didn't know what to think. She decided just to focus on getting to whichever inn Draco was staying at.

'The Hogs' Head?' Hermione questioned when Draco stopped in front of the building.

'Good job, you can read.'

'Your room is here?'

'Yes.'

'But this place isn't the greatest…'

'It doesn't matter; it is where they had reserved a room for me.'

'Who?'

'This place, since I was young, has always reserved a room for my family because my father did lots of business in Hogsmeade and always stayed here.'

'That doesn't surprise me.'

'It wasn't meant to.'

'It isn't very safe, is it?' Hermione asked worriedly.

'Granger, do you think I'm sleeping in some cot next to a murderer?' He asked, 'Just come inside the damn building and you'll see.'

Hermione nodded and followed him in.

The barkeep noticed Draco enter. He also noticed he wasn't alone.

'Ahh, keeping some company tonight young Mister Malfoy?'

Hermione turned to see an older, dirty looking, hunched-over man behind the bar speaking.

'Not pleasurable.' Draco replied moodily.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his statement.

'Well, enjoy your sleep then.'

Draco either did not hear the barkeep, or chose to ignore his comment because he just kept walking, Hermione straggling behind trying not to touch anything.

'It's not cursed, you know.' Draco said to her once he noticed what she was doing.

'It's disgusting though,' she responded, 'I can't understand why, with your family's money, you choose to stay here.'

'It's private.' Draco said, 'You will not be bothered here.'

'That is because no one comes here.'

'Not true, didn't you see all the people in the bar?'

'I tried not to look.'

Draco ignored her comment and continued up a staircase. He walked down a long hall to the very end. He stopped and unlocked a door on their right.

'This isn't so bad now is it?' Draco asked once he pushed open the door.

Hermione was definitely proven wrong. The room looked like a suite at the Ritz.

'Wow… it's really nice.' She said softly.

'I told you you'd be fine.' He said as he brushed past her, throwing his overcoat on the couch.

'Do all the rooms look like this one?'

'No.' He replied, loosening his tie.

'Just this one?'

'No, there is a room reserved for another family that is similar.'

'Who?'

'Does it matter?'

'I suppose not.'

Draco sighed and said, 'The Parkinsons.'

'See? Now that wasn't so awful was it?'

'You're annoying as hell, did you know that?'

Hermione waved her hand dismissively and continued to look around.

'I'm going to shower.' Draco told her, 'Are you hungry?'

'Are you actually offering to feed me?' She asked in astonishment.

'Fine, forget I said anything.' He snapped.

He then left her and walked into a room, presumably the bathroom.

Hermione opened a different door and saw it to be the bedroom. It was fairly large, but not a large as the rooms at Hogwarts.

She stepped inside and absently opened drawers and closet doors as she looked around.

She opened the main closet and saw stylish pants and shirts hung up.

'What does he need so many outfits for? We're only here three days.'

She pulled out a pair of pants to look at them.

'Merlin he has nice things.' She sighed.

She was about to put them back, but something fell out of the pocket and made a noise as it hit the wooden floor.

'Bugger...' she murmured as she bent to find the object.

Suddenly she saw something in the corner of the closet reflecting brightly.

'What is that? Is that what fell?'

She crawled into the closet and picked up the object. It was a silver ring with a large diamond.

'What the bloody h---'

'Planning on sleeping in the closet, Granger?'

Hermione gasped loudly in surprise. She turned to face him, holding the ring in her hand.

'What are you doing?' Draco, in boxers and a t-shirt, asked.

He then noticed what she was holding.

'Is that my ring?' He questioned in amazement.

'It fell out of your pants and I went to get it and… w-why do you have a ring, Malfoy?'

'That isn't any of your business.' He said sharply, snatching the ring from her small fingers.

'I'm sorry,' she said, 'I was looking around and---'

'What the hell were you snooping around for?' He demanded.

Draco then moved away from her and put the ring in his school bag.

'I wasn't snooping really; I was just curious about the room and looked in closets and things.'

Hermione didn't want to admit to looking at his clothes in admiration.

'This ring was in my pants pocket, I believe, why were you looking at those, eh?'

'I just wanted to see them,' she explained quietly, 'they looked really expensive and—'

'And what? Wanted to feel something you yourself would never own?'

'More I less, I suppose.' She said regretfully.

'You're such a twat.' He snapped as he threw a towel he was holding onto the floor.

Hermione stood and moved away from the closet.

'Did you steal the ring?' Hermione asked hesitantly.

'Did I _what_?' Draco asked angrily. 'Oh yeah, the fiercely wealthy Malfoy son stole a ring. Fuck no, I did not steal it.'

He then began to fold the clothes he wore that day into a drawer.

'Where did it come from?'

'Why don't you stop asking questions?'

'Malfoy! It was an engagement ring, wasn't it?'

'What did it look like?'

'An engagement ring.'

'Then why are you asking me?'

'Well, are you proposing to someone?'

'No.' He answered quickly.

'Why won't you tell me why you have it?'

'Why do I need to?' He asked as he threw his last article of clothing into the drawer, slamming it shut. 'It's not like we're friends and I confide in you!'

'I won't tell anyone.'

'It's not yours and that's all you need to know.'

'I didn't think it was mine!'

'Will you be happy if I tell you I won't be giving it to anyone anytime soon?' He questioned, turning to her.

Hermione sighed and sat in a desk chair.

Draco stared at her as Hermione looked to the floor, beaten.

He left the room for a minute or two and came back with a plate of noodles.

'Here.' He said dropping it onto the desk Hermione sat at.

'Is it for me?'

'Fuck Granger, why do you ask just stupid questions?'

'Sorry.' She muttered as she began to devour the plate of hot food.

'I'm going to go write a letter in the living room.' He told her as he walked out of the bedroom once more.

_Fucking bint. _Draco thought to himself. _Why can't she just not talk? Ever?_

Draco conjured a quill and scroll and wrote a quick letter to his father. Lucius had written him earlier congratulating him on his Transfigurations exam score and asking him how he managed to pull good grades off so quickly.

Draco figured he better lie instead of telling his father a mudblood tutored him. Draco growled angry with desire as he thought about his and Hermione's tryst.

After finishing the letter, Draco summoned his owl, Demon, and sent the letter off.

Draco turned from the window and saw Hermione emerging from his room holding the empty plate.

'Thank you.' She said as she moved to the door and placed it outside into the hall.

'What are you doing?' He asked.

'Doesn't housekeeping pick it up?'

'I don't think so,' he chuckled. 'We're basically on our own.'

'What should I do with it?'

'Just leave it on the table there,' he told her pointing to a small kitchen table.

'But won't you be eating here later this weekend?'

'It's _one_ plate.'

Hermione obeyed and put the plate on his table.

She sat down quietly on a loveseat next to the couch Malfoy was sitting on.

'Who did you write to?'

'GODS, Granger! The ring was going to be for Pansy if I couldn't get my act up in school and I just wrote to my father!' He yelled quickly, finally snapping altogether.

'Why were you going to propose to Pansy if you didn't do well in school?'

'My father was going to force us to become betrothed if I didn't shape up.' He explained, 'He gave me the ring to remind myself of his threat, and I just kept it in my pocket.'

'That was foolish; it could have fallen out easily.'

'Good riddance, I say.' He replied softly.

'Wow, your father doesn't mess around when it comes to your marks, does he?'

'My father doesn't mess around with anything that has to do with the Malfoy heir.'

'Doesn't sound pleasant.' She commented.

'He's just doing his job.'

'A little too well I think.'

'You don't know my father like I do, stop criticizing him.'

'I know your father, Malfoy.'

'Barely.'

'If you say so… he is just like you.'

'No, I'm not like him.' Draco said.

Hermione thought he sounded disappointed.

'Is that a good thing?'

'He is my mentor, Granger, so no.'

Hermione didn't reply. She didn't want to get in trouble.

'Was it your mother's?

'Was what?'

'The ring.'

'No, my grandmother's.'

'On your mum's side or your father's?'

'My father's.'

'It's pretty.'

'Yeah, I guess.'

'I think it is too pretty to be spoiled on Pansy Parkinson's finger.'

Draco laughed softly at her statement.

'I agree.'

'Then why were you going to give it to her?'

'My father wants us to marry eventually.'

'Do you want to?'

'I don't know, but I _do_ know that I don't want to talk to _you_ about this.'

'Might as well, Malfoy; there isn't anything else to do.'

'I know something…'

Hermione ignored his response.

'Does he want you to marry Pansy because of bloodlines?'

'Yeah, and because her family is wealthy too.'

'What happens if you find someone else you want to marry?'

'As long as she is pureblooded and rich, he won't care.'

'That narrows it down considerably.'

'I suppose.'

'Why did he threaten marriage? Why not threaten taking away your broom, or something? You know, something that will take time away from something other than school work?'

'Marriage would allow more study time,' he said, 'my father thought that I fooled around instead of studied. Marriage would prevent that.'

'You could have still fooled around after being betrothed.'

'Marriage means something to _some_ families, Granger.'

'I know,' she replied quickly, 'but I didn't think it meant anything to _you_.'

'You assume too much.'

'So, you're telling me that after you're married you will stay faithful?'

'Marriage means settling down with one person, Granger.' He said in annoyance.

'That surprises me.'

'My staying faithful?'

'Yes,' she replied, 'because you are the complete opposite.'

'I'm not married yet.'

'So you will change your way of life completely once you are engaged?' She asked skeptically.

'Not completely, I just won't fuck every beautiful woman I see.'

Hermione didn't mean to, but she blushed. She determined he must have thought her beautiful as well, if he had sex with her.

Draco realized what he said, then looked and examined Hermione. He noticed her blush.

'You aren't the miss innocent you pretend to be, Granger.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'Well, here you are completely shocked that I am willing to stay faithful in marriage because I like to fuck, while you yourself are no virgin.'

'It is different, Malfoy,' she argued, 'I don't have casual sex constantly.'

'What did you call what we did?'

'I said _constantly_.' She replied with a creeping smirk.

'Whatever makes you feel better.' He said jokingly.

Hermione smiled to herself and relaxed into the chair.

A few moments of silence went by and Hermione nearly fell asleep; Draco, meanwhile, was just looking at Hermione thoughtfully.

_Damn, why do we have to have such a touchy history together? Why couldn't we have just met at Hogsmeade and I decided to take her back here to fuck her? It would have been so much easier. And why can't she just give in for Christ's sake? She's such a stubborn Gryffindor and I wish she would just stop being so holy all the time._

'You should go to bed, if you're going to fall asleep right here.' Draco said, breaking the serene quiet.

Hermione opened her eyes and nodded in agreement.

Then they both rose at the exact same moment next to each other; Draco looking down at Hermione from his six foot level.

She slowly moved her gaze upward to his eyes. She saw want and desire.

'Malfoy, I—'

Draco quickly leaned down and kissed her, stopping anymore words from forming.

He noticed she didn't protest, but didn't exactly give in either. He didn't want any forced kiss so he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

'I'm sorry,' she told him, 'I can't do this.'

'Why?'

'I just can't, you know me, Malfoy.' She said earnestly, 'You know I am not like this.'

'Why can't you be?'

'It's just not who I am.'

'Not even for one night?' He asked breathlessly.

'It wouldn't be one night, Malfoy… it would be whenever you couldn't get someone better.'

Draco knew her words to be true. He just didn't want to admit it.

'Why can't you just give in to something you want?'

'This is what _you_ want.'

'You really don't desire a shag at all?'

Hermione then realized something at that moment.

'I don't desire the type of shag you do, I need more than that, Malfoy.'

She realized that she wanted Malfoy more than a few shags here and there. She truly believed that if he was more prone to a relationship, she would go through with it.

He wasn't the nicest person to her, but she wasn't nice to him either. Anyone will tell you that he _always_ starts it, and is crueler, but isn't that what Hermione decided was better for her? She didn't want an overly-nice guy. Her relationship with Malfoy was neither friendly nor sweet, but it was complementary and had chemistry within it.

'Good night, Malfoy.' She said simply before going to the bedroom, and closing the door.

Draco stood alone and confused. He didn't know what to make of her response.

_Did she mean she needs more in general, or she wants more from me? Why didn't she protest and push me away during the kiss? She must have wanted it a little bit. The fucking woman is a nightmare. A beautiful, addicting nightmare. _

A/N: I figured I can make this one a bit shorter since I _just_ updated like three hours ago! Review! Please and Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: One of you reviewers wanted me, for reasons I do not know of, to put a certain quote from POTC2 in this a/n so here you go: "I love those moments. I love to wave at them as they pass by."

Also, if any of you know of the Celtic group Gaelic Storm… I love you.

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Undesirables Feelings**

Chapter 11

Hermione woke up the next day around nine o'clock. She tossed and turned all night, visions of her and Draco fooling around clouding her mind.

She sat up and shook her head angrily.

She didn't want to leave the safe confines of the room; Malfoy was in the other room, or so she thought.

In fact, Draco had left earlier that morning because he desperately felt the need for a strong cup of espresso.

-Two hours earlier-

Draco stretched his arms, which ached from attempting to sleep on the small sofa, and sat up.

_I wonder how long I've been sleeping._

He turned and saw that the wall clock read seven o'clock.

'Seven?' He cried aloud. 'I only slept for four hours?'

Four hours had actually been an exaggeration. He, too, tossed and turned from discomfort most of the night, giving him only two hours of actual rapid-eye-movement sleep.

_I feel awful… and I blame it entirely on Granger. I need coffee._

Draco stood up and locked himself in the bathroom for a few minutes as he cleaned himself up.

As he looked in the mirror, making sure no blemishes were there, he suddenly smacked the sink angrily.

'All my fucking clothes are in the room Granger's in.'

He threw open the bathroom door and stared at the closed bedroom door.

'Fuck her, I don't care if she wakes up, I'm going in.'

He marched to the bedroom door and opened it slowly.

He first peeked inside to make sure she was sleeping; she was.

_Thank Merlin I don't have to make awkward conversation with the stupid girl._

He stepped inside and made his way to the closet.

He pulled out a clean pair of black slacks and a dark green button-up shirt. He also grabbed his long, black coat; it's chilly early in the morning.

He had all his items in his hands, and he was about to leave the room when he stopped in his tracks.

Draco glanced over at the bed. He could make out Hermione's shape, but couldn't see her face because blankets were covering her.

He felt a strong urge to look at her.

_Just go, Draco, _he told himself, _just leave and get coffee… that woman is trouble._

But Draco couldn't just go.

He put his clothes over a chair and quietly walked to the side of the bed.

There she was.

Her dark hair was fanned out around her face, which was lying gently on the pillow. One arm was folded under the pillow, supporting her head, and the other arm was dangling off the side of the bed. The soft white blankets were pulled up to her chin.

He could see her inhaling and exhaling softly, like she didn't have a care in the world… like she was the only one in the world. And at that moment, Draco would have believed it. She looked angelic laying there, no guards up, no strong, defensive facial expressions, just pure Hermione. He wished she would look this way all the time.

_Maybe she does? _He wondered. _Maybe she does and I just don't see it because we're at each other's throats constantly. _

He fought the strong urge to move a stray piece of hair from her face.

He reached out, but pulled back quickly. And left the room even quicker.

He shook his head angrily as he put on his clothes.

'What's wrong with you?' He asked himself. 'It's Granger. Stupid, bloody Gryffindor nightmare, Granger… the mudblood.' _My little mudblood._

'I've got to get out of here.'

Draco then opened the door and threw on his coat as he left.

-Back to real time-

Hermione was sitting in bed arguing with herself.

'Come on, he probably doesn't even remember kissing me.' She told herself, 'Just go out there and pretend like nothing is wrong.'

She took a deep breath and got up. She walked to the door, but before opening it, she put her ear up to listen.

_I don't hear any movement…_

She listened closer.

Still no sound.

She opened the door and peered out.

'Where is he?'

She walked out and noticed there was a blanket folded up on the couch. She assumed it was the one he used last night.

_Did he leave already?_

'Malfoy?' She called out. After a few seconds of silence she determined he wasn't in the room. 'He couldn't be down at the bar _this_ early could he? It's not like he's an alcoholic.'

Hermione decided to get ready for the day, and then go look for her friends.

--

Draco was walking around chilly Hogsmeade, a third cup of espresso in his hands, when he walked by Zonko's and overheard voices.

'I don't understand what happened to her!' A high pitched voice cried.

'She couldn't have still been in there after we left, right?' A low voice asked hesitantly.

'I dunno, Ron, I would have thought she would get out quickly; you know how smart Hermione is in situations like that.' Said a voice Draco knew to be Harry Potter's.

_Ahh, her friends are finally worrying about their precious Gryffindor queen, eh? _Draco thought to himself, smiling.

'She must be in one of the inns! She's got to be!' the high pitch voice spoke again, a voice Draco assumed to be the Weasley girl.

'Well, all we know is that she isn't at the Three Broomsticks, Harry asked, didn'tcha?' asked Ron.

'Yeah, I asked… she wasn't checked in.'

'You know there are crazy people wandering around at night!' Ginny cried, 'What if one of them got her!'

'She's got a wand.' Ron said.

'What if she lost it in the mirror maze?'

'Gin's right,' Harry replied, 'she could be in trouble.'

Draco was wondering how long he should let them carry on like this. Maybe forever?

'Well, let's keep looking,' Ron suggested, 'maybe someone saw her.'

Draco quickly ran around the corner of Zonko's into an alley and watched the three Gryffindors walk away.

'Stupid blighters.' He mumbled.

He stepped out of the corner, just as someone was running by Zonko's, ergo, smacking into him.

'Ahh!' the female voice screamed in pain.

Draco looked at the person and saw hot espresso running down Hermione Granger's blue sweater.

'Granger! My espresso!' He cried.

'My skin! My burning flesh!' She screeched as she pulled the sweater material away from her skin.

'Stop, stop,' he told her as he whipped out his wand, 'Scourgify.'

Instantly the coffee was gone.

'Better?' He asked.

'Yes, thank you.' She replied. 'What were you doing in the alley?'

'Dropped something.' He lied.

'You left early today.'

Draco's stomach plummeted. He quickly thought that she was actually awake when he was looking at her in bed this morning.

'What?' he dumbly replied.

'I woke up just an hour ago and you were already gone.'

'Oh,' he sighed in relief, but kept himself composed, 'I needed coffee, I didn't sleep well.'

'Yeah, sorry about taking your bed, but I'm sure I'll find Harry, Gin, and Ron today so I'll be able to leave and you'll get your room back.'

'Yeah.'

Hermione and Draco stared at each other awkwardly, neither one knew what to say. Both were, however, thinking back to the kiss.

'Do you want me to get you another coffee?' She asked, 'You know, since my sweater drank yours.'

'No,' he laughed politely, 'it's not a problem; that was my third anyway.'

'I just thought I'd offer.'

'Did you eat breakfast?'

'No, I just woke up, got ready, and came out here.'

'Do you want some?'

'I don't think that's a good idea, Malfoy, I should probably look for my friends.'

'Yeah, I guess you better.'

'Malfoy, I—'

'Don't, Granger, I know you don't want to talk about it so just don't.'

Hermione's eyes shifted downwards.

'I guess I'll see you if I see you,' he told her, 'and by the way, your friends went that way.'

Hermione nodded and walked in the direction he was pointing.

It wasn't long before Ginny burst out of a store along the road screaming Hermione's name.

'There you are!' She cried wrapping her arms around Hermione. 'What happened to you?'

Harry and Ron came out just after the speedy redhead.

'Hermione! Where did you go after the maze?' Harry asked, relieved to see Hermione.

'I didn't get out for hours!' Hermione exclaimed, 'I don't know how you guys got out so quickly!'

'It wasn't that hard, Hermione.' Ron said.

'I was in tears by the end!' She retorted.

'Really?' Ginny asked, 'I found both Ron and Harry five minutes into it and then we all made it out together after twenty minutes, we even spent about ten minutes looking for you in there.'

'What?' Hermione asked in shock. 'You were all _together_?'

'Yeah.' Harry replied.

'Well, where did I end up?'

'No idea.'

'How did you eventually get out?' Ginny asked, 'And where did you stay last night?'

'That's the crazy part of this, I ran into Malfoy in the maze and after we couldn't find you guys I stayed in the room he checked out,' Hermione then saw Harry's and Ron's mouths opening to speak, 'and before you scold me, I took the bed and he was in a different room on the couch!'

The boys then closed their mouths, while Ginny smirked softly. Hermione noticed and shook her head sadly, to which Ginny gave her a look of concern.

'Well, I'm sorry we all lost touch with you, Hermione,' Harry spoke, 'but now you can come into our room and won't have to worry about Malfoy.'

'He was actually very civil,' Hermione mentioned.

'Like hell.' Ron snapped, 'C'mon, we were just about to get something to eat.'

'Good, I'm starved!' Hermione cried.

Harry and Ron began to walk to the nearest pub, the girls followed behind, but Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand to slow her down.

'No, Gin, please don't ask.' Hermione pleaded.

'Hermione, you stayed with Malfoy last night, eh? Separate rooms by ass.'

'Nothing happened, I didn't let it.'

'Did he try anything?'

'He kissed me.' Hermione whispered.

Ginny's face showed one of shock.

'What did you do?'

'I told him I couldn't do it anymore.'

'Really? Did he get mad?'

Hermione shook her head.

'No, he just seemed disappointed in me and then let me go to bed in peace.'

'Really? Wow. Maybe he genuinely likes you.'

'No, I know for a fact he just enjoyed certain things I did… and apparently he can't find it anywhere else.'

'Kinky.' Ginny giggled.

'Not really, I don't know why he enjoys it so much, but he did.'

'He seems good for you, honestly.'

'What?' Hermione questioned.

'I think you should pursue him.'

'No.'

'You want to.'

'It's not right.'

'Hermione, he led you out of the maze then helped you look for us, then offered you his bed.'

'He couldn't have just left me out there, he said, because he would have had to been blamed for my disappearance if anything happened.'

'That's an excuse for doing something nice for you.'

'Come girls!' Ron cried, 'I'm starving, let's hurry it along!'

'Sorry, we're coming!' Hermione said. 'Gin, can we drop it?'

'Sure, let's catch up with the boys.'

--

An hour later the group was sitting in The Gael Pub eating some breakfast and talking about what they should do for the rest of the weekend.

As Hermione was listening to Ron describe the next scare-fest he wanted to see, she noticed the pub door swing open and saw Draco Malfoy waltz inside.

Hermione immediately felt herself blush. Shamefully blush.

Draco went to the bar and ordered something, but as he turned to find a place to sit his eyes met Hermione's.

He acknowledged her by nodding. She nodded back, but desperately wanted to smile.

_Why is it that I want to get up and go by him? Why do I wish I could? _

Hermione looked down sadly, not noticing Ron trying to get her attention.

'Something wrong?' Harry asked, tapping her shoulder.

'What? No, why?'

'You look like your cat died or something.' Ron noted.

Ginny discreetly looked around and saw Draco standing at the bar.

'She's sad because she hasn't gotten any real shopping in on this trip!' Ginny exclaimed.

Her statement shocked everyone.

'What?' Hermione asked.

'Yea, so, move boys so Hermione and I can go shopping and you guys can go do guy things and we'll meet up tonight at Broomsticks around 7 so we can figure out the rest of the night, okay?' Ginny said.

'Umm okay.' Harry said as he moved out of the booth, followed by an impatient Ginny who was throwing "don't argue" looks at Hermione.

Ron moved as well so Hermione could get out.

'Watch out for ferret over there,' Ron said to the girls as he nodded towards Draco.

'We will.' Ginny replied. 'C'mon, Hermione.'

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and began to lead her out of the pub.

'What are you doing, Gin?' Hermione asked softly.

'Be quiet and just follow… and look quickly to your left.'

Hermione didn't understand her, or pay attention to her surroundings, so she did as told and snapped her head to the left and came face to face with Draco.

He looked at her in a way Hermione couldn't figure out. She saw a mixture of things: annoyance, loathe, lust, longing, and at the end as she was leaving she swore she saw a look of sadness.

Hermione looked down as Ginny pulled her out of the pub.

'You guys are so in love.'

'Excuse me?' Hermione asked in shock.

'I needed your attention!' Ginny cried.

'Well, you got it!'

'Now, we're going to go buy one or two things now so it doesn't look like we didn't actually go shopping.' Ginny said walking down the sidewalk.

'We aren't actually shopping today?' Hermione asked.

'Well, we are until the boys leave the pub, then I'm going to go find Lavender and Parvati while you go into the pub to be with Malfoy.'

'WHAT?'

'Yes, just hang out for the day I'm sure you'll have tons of fun enjoying each other's company!'

'No we won't!'

'Yes, you're doing it or I'm telling the boys about your "tutoring" lessons.'

'GIN! You _can't_ do that!'

'I won't, if you go back to the pub to be with Malfoy.'

'What will I say? Are you crazy? I can't just walk up to his booth and say "Hey, mind if I join you?" He'll hex me.'

'Guarantee he won't.'

'I won't do it.'

'Then I'll tell.' Ginny said seriously.

'You wouldn't do that to me.'

'Hermione, I'm sick of seeing you mope around because you want Malfoy but are too afraid to do anything about it, so I'm doing something for you.'

'I don't wa—'

'I saw the way you looked after he came into the pub, Hermione, please stop lying to me and, more importantly, yourself.'

Hermione sighed, beaten, and began walking with Ginny to a clothing store.

Twenty minutes later Hermione and Ginny walked back to The Gael Pub and noticed Harry and Ron gone, but Draco was sitting with someone neither girl knew.

'He's sitting with someone, oh well,' Hermione said faking disappointment.

'You're going in there.' Ginny told her, 'I'm sure Draco will even excuse himself if you walk up to them, actually, he'd probably tell the other guy to leave.'

'No, he would ask me what I wanted and after asking if I could sit, he'd laugh and tell me to go away.'

'He would not, now get your Malfoy-searched-ass in there.'

'My _what_?'

Ginny laughed and said, 'Clever, wasn't it?'

'It was disturbing.'

'You know its true, now go on. I'm going to go hunt down the Gryffindor gossip queens, I'm sure you'll have more fun than me.'

Hermione was about to protest some more, but Ginny roughly pushed her through the doors in to the pub.

Draco, and a few others, immediately looked up from their drinks and food to look at whom, basically, fell in.

Draco smirked to himself, and to Hermione's surprise, said something to cause the man he was sitting with to get out of the booth.

Draco stood up with the man, shook his hand, and then the man left the pub, passing by Hermione who didn't know what to do next.

She didn't need to know, because suddenly Draco strut up to her.

'Hey there,' he greeted, laughter hidden behind his smile, 'you know how to make an entrance.'

'Yeah, that was Ginny,' Hermione explained, 'she pushed me in.'

'Why? Where is she?'

'She just decided to be mean today,' Hermione said jokingly.

Hermione looked over at the table Draco was sitting at.

'Are you going to pay?' She asked.

'I'm done finished yet.'

'Then why did you leave the table?'

'To ask why you fell inside the pub,' He replied.

After a beat of silence Draco spoke again.

'Did you want to join me, Granger? I noticed no one is in here that you know.'

'What if someone sees you?'

'Not too big of a deal, Granger, I'm a good liar.' He told her, 'What if someone sees you, eh?'

'I'm Head Girl, I need to talk to a fellow student about his behavior.'

'See? You're a good liar too.' He said as he directed her back to the table.

As they were passing the bar Draco motioned for the barkeep's attention.

'One more butterbeer for the lady,' Draco told him.

'Oh, that's all right,' Hermione protested.

'Don't worry about it,' he told her quickly.

'Thank you.'

The two then sat down in the booth, Draco on one side, Hermione on the other.

'So, what happened to your friends last night?' Draco asked.

'Oh, actually, they all found each other within the maze, strangely, and made their way out within twenty minutes even after trying to look for me.'

'Did you tell them you ended up having to stay with me?' Draco asked curiously.

'Yes, I explained to them what happened.'

'And they took it… how?'

'Harry and Ron were obviously in shock about the whole thing, but Gin was fine.'

'I suspected as much, she seems to be okay with anything.' Draco said.

Hermione's drink was then set down before her by a barmaid.

'Thank you,' Hermione said to her.

The girl nodded and left.

'I've been being to apologize for last night, Granger.'

Hermione took a drink and looked up in wonder.

'Apologize for what, Malfoy?' She asked, 'Last night was one of the few nights you were civil with me, I might even go as far as to say you were being nice.'

Draco laughed softly, which caused Hermione to feel things she didn't desire.

'I meant about kissing you,' he spoke softly.

Hermione didn't respond.

Draco leaned back into the booth and watched as she fought inner demons.

_Why does he have to act like this right now? Why can't he just be mean and help me make up my mind that he's wrong for me? _

'You wanna get out of here?'

Hermione looked up with a jolt.

'What?'

'C'mon,' he said as he stood up and threw some coins onto the table.

He put on his coat and threw his hood over his head.

Draco then looked at her, still sitting, and extended his hand.

'Come on, Granger, let's get out of here.'

Hermione suddenly smiled for the first time that day and took his hand.

Draco began to lead her out of the pub, but then noticed she didn't have a cloak or jacket.

'Where's your cloak?'

'I left it at Hogwarts.'

He let go of her hand and took off his coat and handed it to her.

'Here, I'd look like a bastard if someone saw me with it while you were freezing.'

'Malfoy,'

'Just take it, Granger,' he demanded. 'Do I have to put it on you?'

'No, thank you.'

She put on his coat, which was too big but very warm and soft.

He grabbed her hand and led her out.

'Where are we going?'

'To the pumpkin patch.' Draco replied.

'Why?'

'It's Halloween, haven't you ever carved a pumpkin on Halloween?' He asked.

'We're going to carve a pumpkin?'

'Why not?'

She didn't argue and walked excitedly with him.

They didn't talk as he led her to the pumpkin patch, but he kept hold of her hand. It was more possessive, than loving, but neither of them cared. And because Hermione kept up the hood of Draco's coat, no one was wondering "Why is Draco holding Hermione's hand?" It was simply "Malfoy's got a new girl tonight."

'This one is good,' Draco said as he lifted a pumpkin a few minutes later.

'It has a gross patch on the back of it.' Hermione stated.

Draco lifted the large pumpkin over his head, which impressed Hermione, and looked on the other side of the vegetable.

'Ah, so it does.' Draco mused, 'It will not do, then!'

Hermione then skipped to the far side of the patch to a huge white pumpkin.

'This one is huge and there are no bad spots on it!' Hermione called to Draco.

'It's white!' He yelled back, 'We want an orange one!'

'We can make it a ghost.' She said.

'No!' He protested, 'We will have an orange pumpkin, woman!'

'Fine, fine… this one is too big anyway, you probably couldn't lift it.'

'Excuse me?'

Draco then strut over to her and picked the pumpkin up with strain, but still picked it up nonetheless.

'Put it down!' Hermione exclaimed, 'You'll hurt yourself!'

Draco put the pumpkin down difficultly and wiped his brow.

'I would not hurt myself… couldn't lift it my ass.' Draco mumbled.

'I think we should take the white one.' Hermione stated, folding her arms across her chest.

'We're finding a good orange one.'

Hermione leaned down and rolled the white pumpkin to Draco's feet.

'You can make it a scary ghost!'

'I'm not going to carry that bloody thing all the way back to… wherever we're carving it!'

'We can roll it!'

'No, I will not look stupid.'

'I'll roll it for goodness sake.' Hermione said, starting to roll it towards the gate.

Draco ran in front of her and put his foot against the pumpkin to stop it.

Hermione fought against him and tried pushing it, but she didn't budge it.

'Malfoy!'

'Granger!'

'Move your foot!'

Draco moved it, and she began rolling it again, but then he quickly grabbed her by the waist a dragged her away from the oversized pumpkin.

'Malfoy!'

'No, Granger… and you say _I'm_ the spoiled child.'

Hermione managed to turn around in his arms and face him. She put her hands against his chest and tried to push away, but when he moved his arms to grab both her hands, she stopped moving instantly.

He didn't move her hands from his chest, he simply held them there.

She was breathing hard from fighting as she stared up at him.

Her hair was in disarray and her hood fell back.

Draco removed his hands from hers and lifted the hood back over her head, then pulled it towards him and kissed her.

Hermione didn't fight. She didn't stay motionless, either. She reached one hand up to cup his face, and the other rested on his hip.

Draco intensified the kiss and pushed his tongue into her mouth; she gladly accepted it.

Hermione moaned softly and Draco then kissed her gently on her mouth. He leaned his forehead against hers and both persons breathed heavily.

'I don't know what I'm feeling,' Draco whispered truthfully.

'I don't know either,' Hermione whispered back.

Draco kissed her softly on the lips again.

'You're beautiful,' he breathed, barely audible.

Hermione pressed her face into the bare skin of his neck. Draco could feel the heat of her blush.

'So, you want the white one,'

She nodded and laughed.

'All right, let's roll this blighter back to the inn then.'

Hermione jumped happily and leaned down to roll it.

'Maybe it will be faster if we both just hold it together and go,' Draco suggested.

They both leaned down and picked it up together.

'Yay! This is easy!' Hermione cried.

Hermione and Draco carried it back to Draco's room at the Hogs' Head, with the help of civilians opening doors along the way, and placed the large, white pumpkin on Draco's dinner table.

'Now what?' Hermione asked.

Draco smirked and walked up to her and reached his hand inside the coat Hermione was wearing. She thought he was trying to grab her chest, but he surprised her by pulling out a wand from an inner coat pocket.

'Ahhh…'

'What? Did you think I was trying to cop a feel?' He asked devilishly.

'Maybe,' she replied with a grin.

'Do you want me to?'

'No, right now I want to carve a pumpkin.'

'That's what I thought.'


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: It's been a month or so since I last updated, sorry. But school is back up again and my psychology, biology, and geography of terrorism classes especially require lots of hard work. This is a short chapter, sorry, but its better than nothing. It might be awhile again before I update next! Please, faithful readers, I hope you all understand!

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter 12

'I don't understand what you want me to do that for.' Draco snapped at Hermione.

'Malfoy, I already told you, you have to take the guts and seeds out of the pumpkin before we can carve it!'

'But _why_?' He asked, 'Why can we just carve it out anyway?'

'Then we can't light it up!'

'I can just put a charm on it.'

'No!' Hermione whined, 'Let's do this the REAL way!'

'Well, I'm going to scourgify the inside of the pumpkin then.' Draco replied.

'Fine, as long as it gets cleaned out… big baby.'

'Granger, look at these hands,' Draco then held both arms out to her, his palms facing up. 'They don't look this nice because I use concealment spells, they look this nice because I avoid unnecessary work, like cleaning out this damn white pumpkin.'

'They look like that because you haven't done an ounce of physical labor your entire life.'

'I just said that. Recall me saying "I avoid unnecessary work"?'

'Labor is necessary for most people… just not the Malfoys.' Hermione retorted. 'But, contrary to what you tell yourself, your hands aren't perfect.'

'Excuse me?'

'You may not be able to see them, but I felt calluses on them as we walked to the pumpkin patch.'

'Hush your mouth! There are no such blemishes on my skin!'

'Malfoy, it is perfectly normal because you play Quidditch,' she explained, 'it would be weird if you didn't have any.'

'I think you are feeling what you _want_ to feel, Granger, you're imagining things.'

Hermione was about to reply but Draco did not let her.

'Are we going to carve this pumpkin of yours or not?' He asked. 'Scourgify.'

The insides of the pumpkin disappeared, and it was ready to be carved.

Draco picked up a sharp knife and pressed it to the pumpkin.

'NO!' Hermione cried.

Draco jumped and dropped the knife. It landed butt-up on the floor, the spear stuck into the hardwood.

'What the bloody hell! You can't shriek like that when I have a knife in my hands! Jesus Christmas! What were you thinking?'

'I'm sorry,' Hermione said, stifling giggles.

'Are you laughing? I could have killed myself! I could have amputated my toe!'

'I'm sorry, I said! I didn't mean to scream that loud.'

'Well, what's wrong? Are you dying? You better be because that's the only excuse I'll accept for you screeching like that!'

'No, I was going to say… that… we have to outline our design first… you can just start carving.'

Draco stared at her in shock.

'_That_ is why you screamed?'

'Well, you were about to cut into the pumpkin!'

'You could have just said, "Hold on," or grabbed my hand!'

'It doesn't matter now, Malfoy, just forget it and let's think of our design.'

'You're a bloody menace, you know that, Granger?'

'Pish posh, now I think the ghost pumpkin's mouth should be making an "Ooooooooo!" shape.'

'Ooo? No, no, it's going to have fangs and blood.'

'It's a ghost, not a werewolf.'

'Good ghosts have fangs and blood. It's Halloween, Granger, it's got to be scary.'

'Ooooooooo is scary! That is what ghosts do.'

'I think I'm going to go downstairs… throw back a few shots of firewhiskey and then come back up here and hit you in the head.'

'Hey! That's not even nice to say!'

'I never said I was a nice person.'

'Isn't that the truth…' she muttered.

'Just fucking mark the pumpkin how you want it and I'll come up later to carve the damn thing.'

'I can carve it myself!' Hermione yelled.

'Fine!' He yelled back, proceeding to leave the room, 'I hope you cut off a finger while you're at it.'

He then slammed the door and stomped away.

Hermione growled angrily and picked up the knife from the wooden floor… it took awhile to pry from the wood, but she got it eventually.

'Stupid Malfoy… don't even know why I bother…'

Hermione accio'ed a marker and began to outline her ghost face on the pumpkin.

She muttered angrily about Draco then entire time. After ten minutes of marking and mumbling. She took a step back to look at her ghost.

It had angry, narrowed eyes and an "oooo" shaped mouth… with fangs.

'Ugh!' She cried and threw the marker onto the table.

She didn't even realize she drew fangs until she looked it over.

'Malfoy frustrated me so much I took it out on the poor ghost pumpkin.' She said sadly.

She shrugged and picked up the large cutting knife. She jammed it into the pumpkin and tried to cut out the marked eye. The knife barely moved.

She then tried to use two hands, but she wasn't able to make a round cut, the knife kept wanting to move in a straight line.

'This is impossible!' She cried, 'How did dad do it all those years?'

She yanked the knife out and threw it onto the table. She then put on her shoes and left the room angrily in search of Malfoy.

She stomped down the stairs of the inn and ran into the bar noisily. There were about ten men in it drinking. She saw Draco at the bar, doing what he promised, throwing back shots. He turned to look at her, as did the rest of the customers.

'You're being a baby!' Hermione cried, 'Just come back upstairs and finish what you started!'

The entire place was silent for a second, then all the men started to snicker and yell out comments.

'Yeah, boy, can't you finish out?'

'She wants you to finish her!'

'What you waiting for?'

'How about I finish what he started, baby!'

Draco turned angrily at the drunk men.

'You shut up about her! If anyone is going to do anything to her, it's me. And besides, that's NOT even what the little bint is talking about!' Draco yelled.

Draco threw back the fourth shot and jumped off the barstool.

He strut up to her, she backed up a little, realizing she should have chosen her words more carefully.

'So you went to the bar and drank… you going to hit me in the head now?' She asked challengingly, even though she was a bit scared.

'If you want me to,' he said, 'but I actually had something else in mind.'

She opened her mouth to reply, but he quickly grabbed her waist, pulled her against him, and kissed her passionately.

The drunk guys in the bar began to hoot and holler. Draco pulled away from Hermione and looked down at her. She looked a bit hazy and it took her a moment for her eyes to focus on his.

'There you are,' he said softly, 'let's go back upstairs.'

She smiled and nodded. He took her hand and they went up the stairs together.

A few moments later Draco was examining the pumpkin.

'Nice fangs.'

'I didn't even realize I drew those until afterwards… those fangs were aimed at you. I was angry that you left.'

He left the pumpkin and walked over to Hermione.

'Well, how can I get back in your good graces?' He asked huskily.

He ran his hands down her sides and let them rest on her lower back.

'I'm sure you can think of something.'

She leaned up and he met her lips with his.

Draco's fingers moved to Hermione's pants and began to unzip them. He continued to kiss her as he moved them down below her hips.

The couple parted for a moment as Hermione stepped out of the jeans and kicked them to the side. Her hands then went to his pants and she was about to push them down when he grabbed her hand.

'Wait, let's go into the bedroom.'

She nodded and walked into the room as Draco followed, removing his pants.

Hermione went to the bed and laid back on it. Draco moved over to her and got on his hands and knees on the bed, stalking his prey. He crawled over her body and leaned down and kissed her.

She reached down at his waist and began to pull his shirt off of him. Once his chest was revealed, she leaned up and kissed it.

'It's been so long, Granger…'

'Since what?' She breathed.

'Since I've had the pleasure of being inside of you.' He told her.

He then leaned down and kissed her, almost lovingly, needingly.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

Draco arched and rubbed his erection against her already wet mound, which, to Draco's chagrin, was still covered, as was he.

Hermione still moaned of course, though. She moved her hands to his boxers and pushed them down, then took them off by pushing them down his legs with her feet.

'Now, Malfoy…' She sighed.

Draco kissed her and moved one hand down her body, to her underwear. He simply moved them to the side and prepared her for him.

'It's been awhile, hasn't it?'

'Too long,' she whispered.

'I'm glad you agree.'

He removed his fingers from her and slid his hardened member in roughly, causing Hermione to arch and moan loudly.

Draco moved his face to her neck and bit her softly as he began to thrust into her.

Hermione lifted her legs up around his waist and rode rhythmically against him.

He brought her to her orgasm soon afterwards, then rode his out as she caressed him lovingly.

'You're amazing, Hermione,' he said as he released into her, then pulled out and laid next to her.

'Draco…' she whispered.

'Yes?'

She shook her head, 'Nothing… I just wanted to say your name.'

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

'You can say my name whenever you'd like.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter 13

'Where the bloody hell is Hermione?'

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were sitting in their room at the Three Broomsticks drinking warm pumpkin cider when Ron asked this aloud.

'No meeting would ever go this long,' Harry replied.

Ginny had told the boys that Dumbledore needed the Head Students for the rest of the afternoon to plan a Halloween Feast that will happen _after_ Halloween when the students return to Hogwarts. Obviously that was a lie, but the boys believed it and Ron was very excited to hear about a feast.

'I know,' Ron chimed in, 'it's nearly eleven… not even Snape would keep them until now.'

'Ginny, are you _sure_ Hermione went to a Head Student meeting?' Harry asked skeptically.

'Pretty sure.' Ginny said with a smile.

'How sure is pretty sure?' Ron asked.

'Pretty darn.'

'I'm worried about her,' Harry said, 'there are weird people out there at night.'

'Maybe we should go look for her, huh?'

'Oh, no, I'm sure she's fine!' Ginny exclaimed, 'She can protect herself.'

'But the other night she ended up wandering around for hours alone and frightened until she found Malfoy…which probably frightened her more!' Ron cried.

'She and Malfoy found each other in the maze, then he helped her try to find us… she was only "alone and frightened" in the maze.' Ginny corrected.

'Well, seriously? Where the hell could she be?' Harry wondered.

'Maybe she decided to room with Lavender or someone.'

'You'd think she'd tell us.' Ron stated.

'Or someone…' Harry said repeating Ginny's words. 'Does she have a boyfriend and she's not telling us?'

Harry and Ron both eyed Ginny curiously.

'Tell us right now!' Ron shouted anxiously. 'You know more than you're telling!'

'I do not!' Ginny lied.

'Where is she?' Harry asked.

'Well if she DID have a boyfriend I know why she wouldn't tell you two! You'd jump all over her like you are on me!'

'She does!' Ron squealed. 'Hermione got a boyfriend, Harry, and she didn't even mention it to her two best friends!'

'But she told you!' Harry said, directed to Ginny.

'Yeah! Tell us who he is! It's Ernie isn't it!' Ron exclaimed.

'No, no, Ernie asked her out earlier and she said no.' Harry responded.

'Oh yeah, that's right.'

'Why can't we know?' Harry asked.

'I don't even know what you're talking about! There isn't anything to know!'

'Gin, can you at least promise Ron and I that you know where she is and that she's safe?'

'Yes, I know she's safe.' Ginny replied.

Harry nodded, satisfied for the moment, and Ron grumbled angrily.

--

The next morning Hermione woke up very restful. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the window curtains in the room were closed, blocking out the sun completely. She couldn't tell what time it was at all.

'I'm surprised I even woke up because of how dark it is.' She said to herself.

Hermione sat up, bringing the warm blankets with her. She smiled girlishly as she rolled out of bed and slipped into socks and threw on one of Draco's t-shirts that she quickly grabbed from a dresser.

She opened the door and peered out. She saw Draco cutting up the pumpkin, casually taking breaks to sip from a mug.

'Good morning,' she spoke as she stepped out of the room.

'Morning? It's nearly two in the afternoon, milady.'

'TWO?' She exclaimed, 'No! I've _never_ slept that late!'

'You must have been worn out, it's not like you missed a class or anything.'

'Still… you should have woken me up when you woke up.' She told him. 'I'm going to go wash up, I'll be right back.'

He nodded and went back to carving.

Five minutes later, she was stepping into a steaming hot shower.

For a minute or two Hermione just let the warm water run down her body… she didn't move at all. She closed her eyes and let the steam wrap around her, with reason, sore body.

Meanwhile, Draco was in the other room finishing up her pumpkin.

_I suppose it is still a good pumpkin… even if it is white. _

He smiled when he looked over the angry teeth again and thought about why they were there. He laughed softly thinking how mellow Hermione is…

_She took her rage on me out on her pumpkin… she'll never survive in this world._

A moment later he heard the bathroom door open and saw Hermione's head poke out.

'Draco?'

'Hermione.'

'There aren't any towels in here.'

'That's because I removed them this morning.' He replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

'Well, why?'

'They needed to be cleaned.'

'Why didn't you just scourgify them?'

'I knew you'd take a shower when you woke up.'

'What? So you did it to be an ass.'

'No, I did it so you'd have to walk naked back to the room to get a change of clothes.'

'Ass.' Hermione muttered as she shut the door and disappeared.

Draco smiled proudly to himself.

The door opened and Hermione stepped out with the bathroom floor rug wrapped around her.

'Ha! You're not so smart after-all, Mr. Malfoy.' She teased as she skipped to the bedroom.

'Eww…' Draco groaned, 'Do you know how _dirty_ that is? You're just going to have to shower all over again.'

'It's not that dirty…'

'Well, I'm not touching you until after you shower again.'

'Oh the horror!' Hermione gasped sarcastically, 'What ever shall I do? Please, Master Malfoy, please touch me!'

'Stupid bint,' Draco grumbled as he poured himself more coffee.

Hermione laughed and shut the bedroom door behind her.

She emerged a few minutes later wearing Draco's boxers and a different t-shirt. She was also carrying the rug.

'Nice outfit.' Draco commented.

Hermione walked over to the table to examine her pumpkin, as she was looking, however, she quickly tossed the "dirty" bathroom rub onto Draco.

'Hey!'

'There!' Hermione pronounced, walking up to him, 'Now we're both dirty.'

She then wrapped her arms up around his neck and pulled him down to her. He smiled and kissed her.

He crouched down to lift her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he straightened back up.

A knock at the door interrupted the door.

'Fuck.' Draco snapped. 'Go away!'

Hermione smiled and let him continue to kiss her. The knock stopped them again though.

'I don't need any more towels!'

'Yes you do.' Hermione corrected.

'You're right… bring them back later!'

The person knocked again.

'I'd advise opening up, you two.' The person said.

'That's Ginny!' Hermione told Draco as she scrambled off of him.

'Red!' Draco groaned.

Hermione ran to the door and opened it quickly.

'Hi Gin! What are you doing here?' Hermione asked as she pulled Ginny inside. 'The boys are here are they?'

'No, but I am not sure they are buying the excuse of you being at a meeting with Dumbledore anymore.' Ginny told her. She then looked over at Draco. 'Hey Malfoy.'

'We were in the middle of something, little red.' Draco replied with a smirk.

'Sorry, but Harry and Ron are searching _every_ inn looking for you!' Ginny said to Hermione.

'Those two…' Hermione said rolling her eyes. 'I better go with you then.'

'I'd recommend putting on your own clothes.' Ginny said with a grin.

'I think that would be a good idea.'

Hermione then went into the bathroom.

'Have fun?' Ginny asked Draco.

'Tons.' He replied without emotion.

He picked up his mug and took a drink.

'So, you guys are together now?'

'I don't know what's going on.' He replied truthfully.

'Oh, so you guys are just continuing with the side hobby then?' Ginny asked, crossing her arms.

Draco shrugged.

'It's more than that.' He said quickly as Hermione stepped out in her clothes from the previous night, but transfigured to look like a different outfit.

Ginny eyed Draco. Draco watched Hermione with a smile as she held his clothes out to him.

'Thanks,' she said handing them over, 'for everything.'

'Anytime, Hermione,' he responded, 'I'll owl you later.'

He then grasped hold of her neck and gently pulled her against his lips.

She smiled goodbye as she followed Ginny out of his room.

Once the two girls were down the hall Ginny began to speak, of course.

'So, you guys are together now?'

'I don't know what's going on.'

'Well, this sounds familiar.' Ginny mumbled.

'What?'

'Nothing… so you're just picking up from where you ended the side hobby?'

'No, I'm pretty sure it's more than that.'

Ginny laughed.

'That's what he said too.'

'What did he say?'

'He said exactly what you said, that you didn't know what was going on, but it is more than the hobby thing.'

'Oh, well, both of us said to each other that we didn't know what we were feeling.'

'You do so know, you just aren't telling each other.' Ginny snapped. 'He's crazy about you and I know you're crazy about him… at least you aren't embarrassed of it anymore though, that's a start.'

'We're so strange.'

'Us?'

'No, Draco and I.'

'Draco, eh? How so?'

'Well, one minute we're at each other's throats and the next...'

'You're _literally_ at each other's throats.'

Hermione laughed. 'Basically.'

'I think that's cute.'

'You'd think him whipping me is cute… just because we'd be together.'

'He's whipped you?' Ginny cried jokingly.

The two girls then stepped into the cold October air.

'I like him, Gin.'

'I know you do.'

'A lot… should I though?'

'Why not?'

'I have this feeling that I shouldn't get too attached because he's just going to end up hurting me.'

'Hermione, if you saw him making out with a girl right now, would you be hurt?'

'I would be upset, yes.'

'Then you're already attached… nothing you can do now but go all in and trust him.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter 14

'I told you yesterday, _Ronald_, Dumbledore left it up to the Ernie and me to patrol the grounds of the Shrieking Shack because he heard inexcusable things were happening there… because of Hogwarts students no less.'

This was the new lie Hermione kept repeating to Harry and Ron. They have not been giving in easily to this one, though. Hermione sometimes thought telling them about Draco would be easier on her… then of course Draco would walk by and Ron would mutter curse words about him.

'I still don't think it was wise of Dumbledore to allow two students wander around all night, near the Shrieking Shack of all places.' Harry commented. 'I never heard anything about students messing around over there… everyone is scared of it _because_ of the dirty, low-lives that hang out there after dark.'

'What's going on, Hermione?' Ron asked, 'You've been strange all week.'

'All year actually.' Harry added.

'All year?' Hermione cried, 'It's only the first of November!'

'Precisely!' Ron said, 'You're never _this_ weird _this_ early! You usually wait until the end of the year exams roll around… then you're nutters… but now you're nutters even earlier!'

'You're sneaking around, Hermione… we don't have any hard exams or projects due, so we can just assume the library anymore.' Harry stated.

'You can _always_ assume the library!' Hermione said jokingly with a forced smile.

Harry stopped in front of the Great Hall doors, causing Ron and Hermione to do the same.

'Why can't you tell us what's going on?' Harry asked, 'We're your best friends.'

'Then trust me.'

'Why should we? You obviously don't trust us.' He replied.

Harry then left the two and entered the hall without them.

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron pleadingly.

'You understand, don't you?' She asked.

'Just answer me this, Hermione, have you been lying about where you've been?'

Hermione simply looked down.

'I'm sorry, Ron.'

He shrugged sadly and walked into the rapidly-filling dining hall.

Hermione looked inside towards the direction of the Slytherin table. Not seeing a blonde head, she turned and walked away.

-

Hermione walked softly down into the corridors, to Draco's private room. She said the master password, 'Helter Skelter' and walked in.

She looked around his living room quickly, then moved to his bedroom door when she saw no one. She knocked softly.

'Draco?' She called.

She opened the door slowly and peered inside.

Hermione saw her lover's form sitting on his bed, his back to her, looking down at something.

'Draco?' She asked a little louder.

She saw his body jump in surprise and he then turned around.

'Oh, hey,'

'I knocked and asked for you, but you must not have heard me.' She explained as she walked over to him.

'Sorry, my mind was pre-occupied.' He replied, standing up to meet her.

She saw him drop a piece of parchment as he leaned in to kiss her.

She rested her hand on his waist as she returned the kiss.

'Why have you ventured so far to my domain?' He asked softly. 'Something wrong?'

'I just wanted to come be with you… I noticed you weren't in the Great Hall.'

'Where are your dedicated followers?'

'They are so upset with me for sneaking off so much lately… they don't believe my excuses anymore.' Hermione sighed, 'It's just not going well.'

'Well, who needs them?'

'I do!' She stated, 'They, along with Gin of course, are my best friends.'

'If you came here for a comforting answer, Hermione, I'm sorry to say I don't have one for you.'

'I didn't know what to expect… I just didn't feel like eating or sitting with an awkward silence.'

Draco placed his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her forehead.

'Well, I'm sorry your friends are hard to deal with… too bad they just aren't scared of you and leave you alone, like mine.'

'Yeah, too bad… what are you doing in here anyway, Draco?' She asked, 'Why aren't you in the Great Hall.'

Draco sighed in frustration.

'I was reading a letter,' he said as he turned to pick up the discarded piece of parchment.

'From who?'

'My father.'

'Is something wrong?'

'My mother is sick again,' he said sadly, sitting back down on the bed.

Hermione took a seat beside him.

'Is it serious?'

'She has depression and gets suicidal often.'

'Oh no! She's okay, isn't she? Nothing happened, did it?'

'Apparently she has been locked in her room for days and won't come out to eat or allow the house elves to bring food in.'

'Why? What's wrong?'

'She gets this way when my father doesn't pay enough attention to her or something.'

'Just because he doesn't pay attention? Why would she try to harm herself?'

'For attention most likely.'

'I didn't think someone was capable of nearly killing themselves just for a little more attention.'

'She's been like this since I was little.'

'I'm sorry, Draco,' Hermione said softly as she took his hand. 'Are you going to go visit her?'

'I'm the only one who can talk her out of these fits.'

'What does she say to you when you confront her about it?'

'She blames everything on my father.'

'Well, does he deserve it?'

Draco jerked his head towards hers and looked at her alarmingly.

'What? No. My father is an amazing man and she takes advantage of her life and throws a tantrum when she doesn't get her way.'

'Draco, this is hardly a tantrum… maybe something is wrong at home when you're not there.'

'She gets angry at the way my father runs our family, then she gets all depressed when he tries to force some sense in to her, I don't understand why she just doesn't stop and appreciate the life she has.'

'Well, I have heard Lucius Malfoy isn't a force to be reckoned with.' Hermione stated, 'Maybe your father should just pay a little more attention to see if things go better.'

'He is a very busy person, he can't just stop everything to be at her every beck and call.'

'Perhaps she just needs a little more love, I would get depressed too if my husband put his work before me.'

Draco dropped Hermione's hand and stood up.

'You don't even know what you're talking about.' He snapped.

'Draco, why do you get so offended when we talk about your father? What is this hold he has over you?' She asked, standing up next to him.

'He doesn't have anything over me! I just don't appreciate when you belittle him!'

'I'm sorry, it's none of my business, I was just trying to help you understand your mother's point of view.'

'She's naïve and doesn't understand how to be an attentive and obedient wife.'

'A _what_?'

'Obedient was the wrong word,' Draco replied, 'she doesn't treat my father with the respect he deserves.'

'Why should she when he ignores her?'

'Because he is the leader of the family! He runs things, he is the reason she gets everything she wants and lives how she pleases!'

'Women don't just want materials, they want to be appreciated, too, and told they're loved!'

'Oh, my mother loves her possessions, believe you me.'

'I'm sure she is thankful for them, but they can't be in exchange for a loving husband, she needs that too.'

'She can't have everything.'

'Draco, you're sounding very chauvinistic right now!'

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the letter.

'If I was half the man my father was, you wouldn't dare speak to me like that, Granger… but, alas, I'm still just an insignificant fuck who has to go take care of his mother.' Draco then walked to his fireplace and stepped inside.

'Go back to your Gryffindors at dinner, I'm sure they're worried about you.' He grabbed some floo powder, shouted 'Malfoy Manor' and disappeared.

Hermione stared into the empty fireplace.

'What just happened?' she asked herself.

--

'Father!' Draco called as he appeared in the foyer of the manor.

'In here, Draco.' A harsh voice called.

Draco entered his father's study. Lucius was sitting behind his desk doing paperwork of some kind.

'Is she still locked in her room?'

'Yes, and the bitch began breaking things in there a few minutes ago.' He then looked up from his work. 'What took you so long, boy?'

'I'm sorry, father, I was in the middle of dinner and had to make appropriate excuses.'

'Next time talk faster. After you calm your mother down you may have the house elves prepare you something.'

'Thank you, father.' Draco said bowing his head slightly. 'Do you wish to see me after I talk to mother at all?'

'No, you may go back to school after your dinner.'

Draco nodded and left the room.

He made his way up the velvet carpeted stairs and went to his mother's room.

He knocked.

'Mother, it's me, Draco, may I come in?'

'Yes, darling.'

Draco walked in and found his mother lying on her bed. Shattered picture frames and vases encircled the circumference around her.

'Mother, you must really stop carrying on like this.'

She didn't respond.

He looked down at her. His mother was pale white, and thinner than ever.

'You don't look well,'

'That's because I'm half alive, Draco.'

'You brought it upon yourself by not eating for days.'

'No one cares anyway.'

'You're acting like a child!' Draco yelled, 'It is not my responsibility to take care of my depressed, spoiled mother!'

Narcissa looked up at Draco in distress.

'Darling, I'm sorry, but I just want to leave here…'

'I'll ask father to send you on an extended holiday somewhere then,' Draco suggested. 'Florence, perhaps?'

Narcissa realized Draco had no idea she meant she wanted to stop living.

_He's still just a boy. _She thought to herself.

'All right, love, thank you.'

'I'll tell him then… just… start eating again, will you, mother?'

'Yes, dear.'

Draco kissed his mother's cheek and turned to leave.

'Draco?' She called.

'Yes?'

'Tell me how school is going.'

'School is going on without me right now.'

'I know, I'm sorry, but I haven't heard anything about your schooling since you were home last.'

'I'm doing much better now, father is very pleased.'

'I mean about your private life; didn't you just have a holiday? What did you do for Halloween?'

'I went to Hogsmeade with the rest of my class.'

'Did you enjoy yourself?'

Draco immediately thought of Hermione and smirked.

'Very much.'

'You sound happy.'

Draco gazed at her, thinking of what she observed.

'I am, mother…' he said dreamily, as if it had just dawned on him that he _was_ happy. Hermione made him happy. 'I need to go, mother; everyone will be wondering where I went.'

'All right, thank you for everything, darling.'

Draco kissed her again and left immediately, not even stopping for food.

He flooed back to his room and was about to quickly go down into the Great Hall, but stopped when he saw what he was going to go find already in his room, sleeping on his bed to be exact.

Draco kneeled on the bed and brushed hair away from Hermione's peaceful looking face.

'Hermione,' he said softly.

She moved at the sound of his voice.

He laid down next to her, facing her.

She opened her eyes as she felt his weight on the bed.

'Decided to take a nap, did we?'

'I wanted to wait for you to come back.' She said softly, 'I didn't want the night to end badly.'

'I'm sorry I yelled at you, Hermione.'

She smiled prettily and sighed.

'I forgive you… I'm sorry I tried interfering with your family issues.'

'You were just trying to help, I understand.'

'How is your mother?'

'She'll be fine now… soon she'll be on holiday in Florence so she'll get some fresh air, new clothes, and be perfect once again.'

'I didn't think you'd come back happy to see me still in here.' Hermione said truthfully.

'My mother observed something while I was at home that made me think…'

'And what was that?'

'She said I sounded happy.'

'Well… that's good, isn't it?'

'It is, but the thing is, I don't think she's ever been able to truthfully observe that until today.'

'That's sad, Draco… you've never been happy before?'

'Oh, no, I've been happy… but not the type of happy people talk about… not the type that is brought out by other people. I realized that it's you who makes me happy, and I know we never really discussed it before but I don't want you out of my life any time soon.'

Hermione beamed with joy.

'I didn't think I'd ever hear that coming from you.'

'Will you stick around for awhile then?' he asked with a grin.

'As a sex buddy?'

'No, something a little more I should think.'

'Then in that case, I'd love to.'

Draco leaned in and kissed her.

'Brilliant.' He said, 'But now, my pet, I have to owl my father about Florence… I'm also starving; would you like me to get us some food?'

'I'll get it,' Hermione said sitting up and getting off the bed. 'I have to go talk to Ginny quick, on my way back I'll get some food, okay?'

'Sounds good.'

'I'll be right back, then.'

Hermione left Draco's room calmly, but then skipped all the way out into the corridor.

A/N: As you can tell my updates are few and far between as of late. All I can say is that I am continually sorry, but I don't think it is going to change anytime soon. This semester is kicking my butt. Please stick with me and review still thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

**Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter 15

Hermione went straight to Ginny's dormitory after she skipped out of Draco's quarters. She assumed Ginny would still be at dinner, but she thought she would wait. She knew Ginny did not hang around the Great Hall for every long. Besides, Hermione had left the Great Hall at least an hour ago, Ginny must be done soon.

Hermione walked into Ginny's room and laid down on her bed as she stared at the ceiling and thought to Draco…

_He is amazing,_ She thought._ Yes, _she reassured herself, _he is amazing. _

_I have to accept him the way he is, and I do. Lucius raised him wrong, but he treats me equally, so Draco must not believe _everything_ Lucius has told him… but why does he talk as if his mother is this poor, unintelligent, inferior thing? _

She didn't like that about Draco. Albeit, Hermione had only seen Narcissa once, never met her, she did not think she was what Draco perceived her to be.

_His mother must have used to be strong and intelligent to have caught Lucius Malfoy's eye… I'm sure she wasn't always frail and "ungrateful" as Draco says. Lucius must have done that to her… why doesn't Draco see what his father is? His father _must_ be the cruel man I've met and talked to… he couldn't possibly be the respectful man Draco speaks of. Draco's brainwashed… he's got so much going for him, but he's going to kill himself trying to be perfect for his father. He's still just a little boy trying to please his dad… just a teenager trying to figure out his life and where he can fit into his father's life… he's just a hard-working man looking for acceptance in all the wrong places. _

Hermione then smiled to herself.

_But he chose me. Even though he has all this other stuff going on in his life, he's accepted me._

-

'No, Luna, that's okay… I'll go hunting for purple snarffles a different night,' Ginny said to the spacey blonde as they left the Great Hall, 'I'm going to go change out of my robes, then find Hermione… make sure she isn't ill.'

'Oh, she is sick,' Luna proclaimed.

'She is?' Ginny exclaimed, 'How do you know? Did you talk to her?'

'I can tell… she's lovesick.' Luna responded dreamily.

'Oh,' Ginny said, laughing softly, 'well, maybe so, but I'll go check on her anyway, just to make sure it's nothing worse.'

'Suit yourself.' Luna said as she shrugged her shoulders and sashayed off.

Ginny went up to the Gryffindor tower. She went through the portrait and ran into Parvati and Lavender.

'Hey girls,'

'Hey Ginny,' they both responded.

'Where are you off to?'

'Dean and Seamus invited us to a small get-together in their room,' Lavender explained.

'Don't expect us back tonight,' Parvati added with a wink.

'All right, have fun,' Ginny giggled.

'We will.'

Ginny shook her head good-heartedly as she walked into her room.

She walked in on a grinning Hermione.

'Someone has been lying in my bed!' Ginny exclaimed.

'Hi Gin!' Hermione cried happily.

'You know, if I was a bear, I'd eat you!'

'Well, it is a good thing I'm not Goldilocks as well.' Hermione joked.

'Too right… I was just going to come find you after getting out of these nasty robes!'

'You were?'

'Yes, but now you've come to me first, which can only mean one thing, and I'm sorry.'

'For what?' Hermione asked.

'Well, for whatever Malfoy did,' Ginny said as she hung up her robe, 'you only come to me when he's done something stupid; I usually have to come find you if I want to talk to you.'

'Oh, well, this time it is nothing bad he's done.'

'Really? Do tell!' Ginny shouted gaily as she jumped onto her bed in her jumper.

'It is finally official, Gin.'

'MALFOY! He finally stepped up, did he? About time! What did he say exactly?'

'He said I make him happy and he doesn't want me out of his life anytime soon.'

'Aww, little Hermione makes thee Draco Malfoy happy! Can you imagine! Pigs are flying outside this window, I swear it!'

Hermione sat up and pushed Ginny playfully.

'So what do you think?' Hermione asked.

'What do I think? I've been pushing for this for ages!' Ginny said. 'Well, months, but you know.'

'But the only thing that gets me is the way he talks about his mother.'

'What does he say about her?'

'He just belittles her, speaks like she is inferior and doesn't act "the way she is supposed to".'

'Does he talk bad about her?'

'No, well, I mean I know he loves her deeply, but he's just so respectful of Lucius… anything Narcissa does to make Lucius mad upsets him. He is so enamored with his father, it's like Lucius can do no wrong.'

'Maybe you're reading in to it wrong,' Ginny suggested, 'You don't really know Narcissa, you've only met her once, right?'

'I didn't meet her, only saw her.'

'Well, maybe she doesn't act like a wife or mother should,' Ginny said, 'She _is_ a Malfoy after-all, no offense to your boyfriend, but they don't have the best track records.'

'He says she isn't grateful for her life and blames everything on Lucius.'

'Maybe she does, Hermione.'

'But it is Lucius Malfoy! He probably has ruined Narcissa, and Draco just doesn't see it because of the love for his father!'

'Hermione… are you trying to talk yourself out of liking Malfoy or something?'

'No! I like him a lot!'

'Then leave it alone, Hermione, Malfoy doesn't treat you bad, some guys really look up to their fathers,' Ginny retorted, 'I mean, obviously, Lucius is not a good person to look up to, but as long as Malfoy isn't the same way, why does it matter? You shouldn't try to change Malfoy, he is who he is.'

'Ginny, you're like a miniature Buddha… but female and redheaded.'

Ginny laughed aloud.

'I have my moments…' Ginny said dreamily.

'Okay, I just wanted to come and update you, but I promised Draco I'd bring some food back to his room for us,'

'Oooh, eating in tonight are we?'

'Apparently so, my friend!' Hermione cried as she rolled off the bed and onto her feet. 'I'll see you tomorrow… you know, unless something goes wrong tonight, then I'll be back.'

'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

--

After Hermione snuck into the kitchens and got some food from the house elves, she tip-toed back down the Slytherin corridors and into Draco's private quarters.

Draco heard noises, so he left his bedroom and peered out into the living room.

'I was beginning to think your pathetic boy toys kidnapped you or something,' he said to her.

He then walked up to her and helped her with the tray of food.

'You know Ginny and I talk a lot… I obviously had to bring her up to speed.'

'Yes, yes, I understand you and mini-Weasel's relationship… gossip queens you two.'

'That would be Lavender and Parvati; Ginny and I only gossip about each other.' Hermione said with a smirk.

'You dare to smirk at _me_?' Draco said, faking shock.

He then moved his tray to one hand, and used to other to pull her face towards his. He then kissed her briefly. When he pulled away, her eyes were closed and she was smiling softly.

'There, I knew that'd wipe that smirk off your face.'

She opened her eyes and then frowned.

'What's wrong now?' He asked.

'That's it? You gave me that tiny kiss just to stop my smirk?'

Draco laughed genuinely, 'I'm sorry, baby; I'll make it up to you later, okay?'

Hermione nearly fainted when he winked suggestively. (a/n: wouldn't we all?)

'Now, c'mon, a man could die of starvation waiting for you.'

--

'Draco, I think I am going to go talk to Harry and Ron before my last class,' Hermione said after they finished eating, 'but I'll come here after class, sound good?'

'Talk to them about what?' Draco asked, 'I thought you said they weren't talking to you.'

'They aren't, so I have to go find them…'

'And say what? Lie some more?'

'Well, no, I—'

'You don't always have to chase after them, Hermione,' he told her, 'you don't need Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum to live… I'm sure you'd get along perfectly well without them.'

'You don't understand.'

'Of course I do.' Draco replied quickly, 'Do you see me with a lot of friends? No. And why don't I?'

'Because you're mean to them?'

Draco grinned sharply.

'No, it is because I didn't need them… they just held me back.'

'You're referring to Crabbe and Goyle, whom are nothing like Ron and Harry.'

'I'm referring to the entire Slytherin class.'

'What about Blaise? And Pansy?' Hermione asked.

'Blaise and I don't "hang out", we are social friends.'

'And Pansy?'

'Pansy was never my friend. She was just a girl.'

'Well, this _girl_ is going to go find her friends.' Hermione said, rising from her chair.

'Let them go, Hermione, they are the ones who don't understand… I'm only saying this so you don't get hurt… they will reject you once they find out about us, because of me.' He said seriously, 'They won't understand.'

Hermione looked at Draco intently, thinking to herself.

'I have a question.'

'And that is?'

'Why do you think you can talk to me like this about my best friends… when I cannot say ONE thing about your father? Hmm? You say you're just giving me advice for my own benefit, but when I try to do the SAME thing, you blow up at me!' Hermione cried, 'You always have to be right, don't you? I don't understand you! Why can you do certain things, but I can't?'

'You can't compare your "friends" to my family. My family is my business, not yours.'

'But _my_ friends are _yours_?' She asked incredulously.

'They are when I'm around them constantly.'

'All you do is criticize them!' Hermione said, 'If you never said anything to them, you probably wouldn't even realize they are there! They wouldn't hunt you down or anything! They are around constantly because you search them out!'

'Why would I go look for them?' Draco asked, rising from his chair as well.

'To harass them! To get your daily dose of kicks!'

'When was the last time I mocked them, Hermione?' Draco asked, 'When was the last time I spoke to them?'

'We were on holiday… you didn't get the chance.'

'Whatever.' Draco muttered as he picked up dishes and brought them to the kitchen, getting away from her.

'I'm going to go talk to them, I'll see you later.'

'I won't be here later.' Draco snapped.

'Why? Where are you going to be?' Hermione asked angrily.

'Does it matter?' Draco demanded.

He dropped the dishes noisily into the sink, making Hermione jump and take a step back.

'Granger… they aren't like the mini-redhead,' he said softly, 'they aren't going to care that you have any sort of feelings for me.'

'Who says I have feelings for you still?' Hermione spat, 'How can I care for someone who doesn't truly care about me?'

Draco was about to interrupt, but she didn't let him.

'No, Draco, you don't accept anything about me… I know you fight with yourself about my blood… I can also tell you deeply think that you're superior to me, just like you think your father is to your mother. You don't want me to try to work things out with Harry and Ron because _you_ don't like them. If you can't accept my world, my life… how could you accept me?'

'You don't know what you're talking about.' Draco said.

'You say that a lot to me,' she retorted, 'they say I'm the brightest witch of our age, Draco… I know what I'm talking about.'

'No. You don't. I don't care that you're Muggleborn. Not anymore. And the thing with my parents, that doesn't have anything to do with us—'

'No, it doesn't… you aren't my husband… but I feel for whomever you marry, Draco… she's just going to be an object, isn't she?'

'What?' Draco shouted, 'How can you say that? Have I _ever_ treated you like an object? _Ever_?'

'Yes, by telling me who I can and can't talk to… by addressing me as your pet, or your Mudblood, your whatever.'

'I didn't mean for it to sound that way,'

'No, but unconsciously you do it… so what does your father call your mother, eh? His pet? His plaything?'

'Hermione, you don't know a thing about my family, so why do you insist on bringing it up? My father, if you must know, just calls her "Narcissa" or "your mother", if he's talking to me.'

'I'm sure that's all he says.'

'It doesn't matter what he says… what is this obsession you have with my family?'

'I'm just concerned!' Hermione yelled, 'You look up so much to him and I hate it!'

'Excuse me?'

'You've overcome so much and he's going to pull you back in!'

'What have I overcame? There was nothing to overcome,' he explained, 'I haven't changed, Hermione. Just because I decided I cared about you, doesn't mean I changed entirely… it just means I grew up a little, everyone does. Just because I don't tease you anymore, doesn't mean I'm a new person.'

'You claim you don't care about my blood, but you used to.'

'I was a snotty little rich boy… yeah, I grew up, as I said.'

'Your father still believes I'm filth… did he not grow up yet?'

'You talk about him like you personally know him.'

'I have personally been accosted by him, yeah.' Hermione replied, 'Your father is your world… Harry and Ron are mine… if we're not being physical, Draco, all we do is fight…if we can't get over these issues—'

'Well, that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99 of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a two second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing.'

'Well, if I'm such a pain-in-the-ass then why do you care? It's too hard to balance life out with you! You won't let me live a life that includes my best friends! And I don't want you to live a life idolizing your father!'

'What, you want me to idolize your precious Dumbledore?'

'No, that's not what I'm saying…'

Draco stepped forward and grabbed onto her shoulders gently.

'Hermione… forget everything about my father… forget everything about your friends… relationships are difficult either way. It's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We are going to have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you… you and me together, Hermione.'

Hermione averted her eyes and looked at the floor.

'Don't take the easy way out,' Draco said, 'Now… don't think about what your friends would want… don't think about what my father would want… don't think about what I want… don't think about the world, even… just think about yourself. What do _you_ want?'

'I want-I want to go talk to Harry and Ron… and be able to come back here, to be with you.'

'Okay.'

'What do you want?'

'I want to push Potter and Weasley off a cliff.'

'Okay… will you be here later on after classes are finished?' She asked timidly.

'I wasn't planning on going anywhere… I have no friends, remember?'

'But I know of many girls who would volunteer to be your friend for a night.'

'Yeah… but I rather have this other girl who is volunteering to be my friend for many nights,' he said softly, 'if she's still volunteering, that is.'

'I think she is.'

'Can I kiss you?'

Hermione then reached up and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. He then leaned down and kissed her softly.

'And just so you know, Hermione, tonight we'll probably end up fighting about whatever you say to Harry and Ron.'

'But that's what we do.'

'Right. We fight, then have angry, make-up sex.'

Hermione blushed shamefully.

'You shouldn't say that…' she whispered.

'No one is going to hear it but us.' He whispered back.

She then looked up lustfully into his eyes.

'We'll see about that…'

A/N: Yeah, yeah I know I stole a few lines from a couple movies in this chapter, but oh well… some film lines you just gotta use because of how perfect they are… movies quoted, or somewhat quoted, from were "The Notebook" and "Anchorman".


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I was so depressed last week because I was receiving no review alert e-mails, no updated story alerts, no nothing! Then I went to my fanfiction account and logged in and checked my reviews that way and lo and behold, there WERE reviews! I was so happy; I was beginning to think you all forgot about my story! I then e-mailed fanfiction support telling them I wasn't getting any alert e-mails and a few days later they started POURING in! It was fixed and I was happy once more!... Its sad how wrapped up one can get with fanfiction readers and stories.

Last note, many of you will not like certain parts in the end of this chapter… but hopefully the rest of the chapter makes up for it…

Anywho,

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter 16

Hermione slowly made her way up to the Gryffindor tower. She replayed the conversation she thought she would have with Harry and Ron over and over in her mind.

'_Hey guys… sorry about earlier,' 'Oh, it's okay, Hermione.' 'Good, because I was beginning to think you didn't want to be friends anymore.' 'Never, Hermione! We'll always be here for you no matter what.' 'Yeah, even if you're dating Malfoy… but if he makes you happy, we'll accept it.' 'You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for!' 'Yeah, we know, want to do some research on Psychodynamic Spells?'_

'No, that's going too far.'

'…_want to play some wizard's chess?' 'Whatever you boys want!'_

'Yes… maybe, just maybe, it will be that easy!' Hermione exclaimed to herself.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the Fat Lady portrait.

'Helter skelter,' Hermione spoke.

'Head Girl, eh? Fine, fine, come in.' the lady said grumpily.

As soon as Hermione entered she saw Harry, Ron, and Seamus on the other side.

Harry and Ron looked very surprised.

'Hey, Hermione!' Seamus cried, not realizing there was an awkward silence. 'How are you?'

'Oh, pretty good, Seamus, thanks.'

'We were just about to go play some Quidditch, want to join in?' the oblivious Irish boy asked.

Harry quickly answered for her.

'You know Hermione hates Quidditch.'

'Doesn't mean I can't invite her now does it?' Seamus retorted.

'I don't think she has time for it.' Harry said sharply.

Ron looked at Harry hesitantly, like he didn't like how mean Harry sounded, but he also understood why Harry was.

'You here to see Ginny?' Ron asked.

'No, actually… but you guys were going to go play, so I'll leave you to it.' Hermione replied, sensing Harry did not want her around at the moment.

'I can meet you guys out there if you want,' Seamus said to Ron and Harry.

'No, Ron and I need to get some practice in.' Harry replied, 'C'mon, Ron.'

He then brushed passed Hermione and left.

'Go catch up with Harry,' Ron said to Seamus, 'I'll be down in a second.'

'All right, sure,' he replied back. 'See you, Hermione.'

'Yeah, see you later.' She responded.

'Don't hold it against him, 'Mione.' Ron said, speaking of Harry. 'You're secretiveness is really hittin' him hard.'

'And not you?'

'No, it's hitting me too, but I am able to cope a bit better apparently… someone has to.'

'Thanks for understanding, Ron.'

'I don't understand, actually, I'm just hoping you understand about Harry.'

'I do… I came here to talk, but I guess Harry won't even listen.' She said sadly.

'Would you want to listen to us if all we did was lie?'

Hermione didn't reply. Guilt took over her. She then looked down at her feet.

'I'll see you, Hermione.' He said before taking off to join Harry and Seamus.

And then Hermione was alone.

--

'How did it go?' Draco asked once he heard Hermione walk in to his room an hour later.

'Not as I planned.' Hermione replied softly, just above a whisper

Draco looked up when he barely heard her. He noticed she did not look well.

'What happened?' He asked, placing down a book and getting up from the couch he was lounging in. 'Want something to drink?'

'No thank you.'

'Want to go sit down on the couch then?'

She nodded and moved to the sofa, Draco followed.

After they both were seated Hermione leaned in and basically fell into Draco's body, her face buried into his shoulder.

'You were right,' she mumbled, 'they didn't even let me talk to them.'

'They're pricks who don't deserve to talk to you.'

'No,' Hermione said, sitting back upright, 'they are right… I asked Ron why they wouldn't hear me out, and Ron replied "Would you want to listen to us if all we did was lie?" and he has a point. I wouldn't want to put up with them if they kept secrets from me for so long.'

'Then why don't you tell them the truth? It's either that, or give them up.'

'They won't understand…' she muttered.

Draco nodded to himself. That's what he had been telling her for weeks.

'They won't understand either way, Hermione, at least if you tell the truth you can be guilt-free and they might grow to accept it,' he reasoned. 'They can't accept anything they don't know.'

Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes. Then he smiled at her comfortingly.

She smiled back and kissed him softly.

'Thank you,' she murmured against his addicting lips.

'Now,' she continued, 'is it time for you to make up for that pathetic excuse for a kiss earlier?'

'Any time is good for me, baby.' He replied with a smirk.

'Good, let's shoot for twenty minutes.'

'Tsk-tsk-tsk, Hermione… you should know by now that I last longer than twenty _measly_ minutes.'

Hermione laughed richly.

'No, Draco, I mean, I'm going to go take a shower, so you can make it up to me in twenty minutes after I'm out.'

'I see… are you planning on showering here?'

'Well, I rather not have to go all the way back to my room… but if you insist…'

'No, shower here as much as you want, I was just curious.'

'Okay then,' she said as she stood, 'I'll go shower and be back soon… don't start without me.'

'Merlin knows I won't.'

'Good.' She replied, then leaned down and kissed him again. 'Be right out.'

--

Hermione stepped out of her relaxing bath fifteen minutes later. She slipped on a silk, cream bathrobe and walked out, a towel holding up her hair with a twist.

She didn't see Draco, so she went in to his bedroom.

He was sitting at his desk scribbling on some parchment.

'What are you doing?' Hermione asked.

'Finishing up an Ancient Runes assignment I've been postponing.' He replied.

He then looked up at her and smiled.

'Buuuut now that you're here,' he began, putting down his quill and standing up, 'I think I'm done.'

He strut over to her and grasped the back her head firmly as he swooped down and melded his lips with hers. Hermione instinctively traced her hands up Draco's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

With his free hand, Draco quickly untied Hermione's robe, letting it fall open. Both hands then moved to her waist to pull her in closer.

Hermione moaned softly, feeling Draco's hard erection pressing into her lower abdomen.

Draco definitely heard her and responded by lowering one of his hands to her wet core. He slowly, painfully slid his fingers across her clit, but did not penetrate her.

'Please, Draco,' she begged.

'Not yet…' he whispered.

Hermione writhed against him, pressing herself into his hand, but still he didn't enter her.

She then began to place kisses along his neck and collarbones, nipping softly in tender areas.

Draco growled deeply and started moving forward, pushing Hermione back against a wall.

Feeling herself collide with the solid barricade, Hermione took this as an opportunity to progress. She slid her hands down his chest and abdomen, and found his belt.

Draco moved his hands from Hermione's waist to the wall. His palms were pressed against it at Hermione's shoulders.

He leaned his head and pressed his lips roughly against her as she continued to remove his belt. She kissed him back fervently, hungrily.

Once the belt was nearly pulled off all the way, Draco reached down, hit Hermione's hand away, and took the belt completely off himself. Then, he placed the belt around Hermione's robed waist and used it to pull her into his body again.

Hermione's head fell back as Draco's experienced mouth went to work on her throat and chest.

Hermione sighed in ecstasy once Draco dropped the belt and used his hands to fondle her attention-starved breasts. As Draco continued to suck and stroke her, she thrust herself into his clothed waist.

'Draco…' she moaned, 'please…'

Suddenly Hermione pushed Draco off her a bit and grabbed his hand and brought it down to her warmth, it was seeping.

'Look what you're doing to me…' she growled.

Draco pulled his wet hand away and looked at her lustfully.

'You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow.' Was all he said before pushing her roughly up against the wall.

She breathed roughly in excitement as Draco quickly undid his pants and pushed them down and off, along with his boxers. He then leaned in, preparing to kiss her, when she stopped him.

'Wait-'

Hermione then lifted up Draco's shirt and tossed it aside.

'I want to feel all of you against me,' she explained, stroking his chest with her nails.

Without so much as a warning, Draco bent down and grabbed Hermione's thighs and lifted her up, pressing her further against the wall. Then he brushed his hardness against her clit. Hermione moaned loudly at the gesture.

'That's what you do to me,' he whispered.

Then he thrust himself inside her pulsing core, causing her to cry out in passion.

He drove into her violently, grunting as he did. Hermione's arms were wrapped around his neck, her fingers gripping his blonde hair roughly, yanking every-so-often causing him to moan and drive into her further.

Simultaneously as Hermione's moans became higher pitched, Draco could feel her squeezing around his thick member.

'Merlin, Hermione…' he gasped.

'Draco… I-ahh-I…'

He breathed into her ear, 'Come on, baby, scream for me.'

Then Draco moved one hand carefully from her thigh to her clit and pinched and stroked her viscously. That's when Hermione lost it.

Hermione screamed as she orgasmed and soaked his hand and cock further. Her legs began to slide down his waist, but he quickly put his hands under her thighs again and held her up against the wall a bit longer, pumping himself into her relentlessly.

Hermione kissed his panting mouth quickly, then slid one of her hands down to his balls and fondled him.

It wasn't long before Draco was groaning hoarsely into her shoulder and spilling his seed into her womb.

His shaky legs finally gave out and the couple slid to the floor, still joined.

Draco was sitting on his knees; Hermione's legs were around his waist. His arms were holding her waist; hers were set loosely on his shoulders.

Hermione's head was back against the wall as Draco's forehead was resting against her rapidly rising and falling chest. He softly kissed her breasts, shoulder, neck, all the way up until he found her lips.

She leaned forward and kissed him back. It was a slow kiss, but sensual none the less. It spoke words of love that they had not physically said.

'I have to readjust my legs…' Draco said softly, as he regretfully pulled out of her.

He then simply fell to his back and straightened out his legs.

Hermione fell to his side, laying one leg half-way across him.

She planted soft kisses along his chest, neck, arms, wherever she could reach.

Hermione heard him sigh contentedly. She looked up and saw his eyes were closed. She then began to feel his hand unconsciously caress her arm. Goosebumps formed wherever he touched.

_Fuck… she's amazing… never have I felt this satisfied after sex… damn…_ Draco could feel himself giving in to sleep as thoughts ran through his head.

Next, however, he felt the warmth of Hermione's body move further away. He opened his eyes and saw she had sat up.

'Something wrong, baby?' He asked, sitting up as well.

They were now sitting side by side, Draco behind her by just a bit. Both were naked, but unashamed.

Hermione turned her head, cocked her head to the right and looked at him.

He thought she had never looked prettier than that moment.

'Draco, do you think you could ever love me?'

Draco shook his head a bit, forgetting about her physical attributes for a moment to focus on what she had asked him.

'I've never been in love, Hermione… I don't even know what it feels like. Maybe something I think is love, really isn't,' he replied, 'and maybe something I feel, but can't explain, is.'

She nodded and looked back down.

'But, I can tell you truthfully, Hermione, that you have captured me in a way that no one else has,' he said softly, 'and I don't really mind this feeling of being captured all that much.'

He looked into her eyes, waiting for a response. Once she smiled, he quickly kissed her forehead.

'Now, what to you say we move to the bed and have a lay in?' He asked.

She nodded happily.

He laughed and stood up, helping her stand as well.

'Can I borrow a shirt, Draco?'

'Sure,' he replied putting on his boxers.

Hermione went to his drawer and pulled out an extra big T-shirt and slipped it over her head. She looked like she was drowning, but she was very comfy.

She then moved to his bed slowly, because she was a bit sore, but then leaped onto it and under the covers.

Draco too crawled in and moved up behind her, spooning with her. He reached his left arm around her and held her against him. Hermione sighed to herself and relaxed into his body, taking his hand it hers.

He kissed the top of her head and yawned loudly.

'You wore me out…' he told her.

'You wore the both of us out.' She replied.

Just as the two were nearly ready to give into sleep, a tapping was heard at his window.

'Oh no…' Hermione groaned.

'Ignore it.' He replied.

They tried. A few seconds later the tapping began again, more rapidly.

'Go away!' Draco shouted at the owl flapping outside his window, 'Come back later!'

The owl persisted to tap.

'I'll get it,' Hermione offered.

'No, no, stay here… I'll get it.'

Draco groaned angrily as he rolled away from Hermione and off the bed.

'Now was the bloody hell was so important?' Draco asked the owl as he opened the door. He then noticed it was Lucius' owl. 'Couldn't father have waited a few hours?'

'It's from your father?' Hermione asked, turning over to face him.

'Yeah, probably just an update on when my mother will be heading to Florence.' He said as he took the letter and sent the bird off without a treat.

Draco then sat on the edge of the bed and opened the letter.

Draco suddenly yelled out angrily.

'NO!' he screamed.

'Draco!' Hermione cried in surprise, 'What's wrong?'

Draco threw down the letter, stood and punched the wall fiercely.

'Draco!'

Hermione quickly picked up the note and read.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that your mother killed herself only a few hours ago. She locked her door and would let no one in. After I finally broke it down, I found her hanging from her bed post by her bed sheets. Apologies for telling you in this manner. _

_Lucius_

Hermione gasped, tears flooding her eyes. Not for Narcissa, but for Draco. She looked up when she heard Draco punch the wall again and cry out in pain and anguish.

'Draco!' She shouted again.

She got out of bed and ran to him. He tried to push her away, but she grabbed hold of him tight and wrapped her arms around him.

'I'm so sorry, Draco, I'm so sorry.'

'How could she!' He yelled, finally pushing her off of him.

He turned and pushed a small desk over, inks and quills flying everywhere.

Hermione didn't move toward him. She just let him release.

He screamed again and collapsed to his knees.

Hermione then moved toward him again. She saw his face was red, but no tears were released.

She kneeled down in front of him.

'I know you loved her, Draco, I'm so sorry.'

She placed her hand gently on his arm.

'Do you want to be alone?' She asked.

He didn't speak.

He just suddenly grabbed her in a tight embrace and buried his face into her shoulder. She then began to feel warm liquid drop down her collarbones.

She wrapped her arms around him as well and kissed his neck comfortingly.

'I'm sorry, baby…' she murmured, rubbing his back soothingly.

He then began to shake softly. Draco Malfoy was crying in her arms.

'I was horrible to her before I left…' he spoke.

'No, Draco, don't talk like that,' Hermione responded, 'your mother knows you loved her dearly.'

'No… no she didn't… that's why she killed herself,' he said, 'she even told me she didn't think anyone cared for her, and what did I do? I told her to stop behaving that way… my own mother… and now she died without knowing she was the only person I knew how to care for, the only one I knew who cared for me.'

Hermione caressed his face and kissed away the lone tears that were falling down his cheek bones.

'She knows you loved her… and know that I care for you deeply… you aren't alone, Draco.'

Draco looked deep into his lover's eyes.

'I don't know if I'd be able to cope with this by myself,' he whispered, 'thank you for being here.'

Hermione leaned in and kissed him.

'I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, I promise you that,' she said.

Draco then kissed her lips and cheek.

'I'm sorry I fell apart.' He told her.

'No, don't apologize, Draco.'

'I should owl him back and ask about the funeral and things.'

'Okay.'

The two then stood up, hands joined.

When the two parted, Hermione went back to the bed and Draco went to his writing desk (the one that he didn't tip over).

Hermione lay in the bed, feeling horribly. She was so sad for Draco. She couldn't believe it. She had never seen Draco this way and she never wanted to see it again. She wish she could go back and fix everything so he would never have to feel that way again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a weight pressing into the bed.

Hermione looked up and saw Draco sitting there.

'Done with your letter already?'

'No, but,' Draco paused and took a breath, 'I should have told my mother how I felt about her sooner, I shouldn't have took advantage of having her there.'

'Draco—'

He ignored her, 'I just wish I could have had more time with her, more time to show her how much she meant to me. I'm not going to make that mistake again.'

He then looked over at Hermione with strong, red-rimmed eyes.

'You mean a lot to me, Hermione; and I know we fight horribly and I say things to you that you don't deserve… you're an amazing woman and I am sorry for every pain I've put you through.'

'Draco,'

'Please, let me finish,'

She nodded silently.

'I know its cliché, but you've made me a better person. I lied when I told you before that I haven't changed, because I have… I feel better about myself, even though I don't have as much status as I used to. I guess all I really need is someone to be with, and to have someone who will be there for me. Even through stress, you're there for me, and I thank you for that.

You asked me if I could ever love you, and if a feeling of emptiness occurs when the person is gone means love, and if the tight feeling you get in your stomach when you're with the person means love, and if that feeling of hunger arises when that person simply glances back at you means love, then, not only have you captured me, Hermione, but you've taken hold of my steel heart as well… a heart I didn't think would ever beat for anyone but me.'


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: It has been about a month, sorry about that. Christmas breaks are crazy busy filled with family and college friends who have come home. This is the first night in weeks that I have to myself with no plans, so I decided to come write. Hope you're all having fantastical holidays!

**Undesirable Feelings **

Previously on Undesirable Feelings:

Hermione lay in the bed, feeling horribly. She was so sad for Draco. She couldn't believe it. She had never seen Draco this way and she never wanted to see it again. She wished she could go back and fix everything so he would never have to feel that way again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a weight pressing into the bed.

Hermione looked up and saw Draco sitting there.

'Done with your letter already?'

'No, but,' Draco paused and took a breath, 'I should have told my mother how I felt about her sooner, I shouldn't have took advantage of having her there.'

'Draco—'

He ignored her, 'I just wish I could have had more time with her, more time to show her how much she meant to me. I'm not going to make that mistake again.'

He then looked over at Hermione with strong, red-rimmed eyes.

'You mean a lot to me, Hermione; and I know we fight horribly and I say things to you that you don't deserve… you're an amazing woman and I am sorry for every pain I've put you through.'

'Draco,'

'Please, let me finish,'

She nodded silently.

'I know its cliché, but you've made me a better person. I lied when I told you before that I haven't changed, because I have… I feel better about myself, even though I don't have as much status as I used to. I guess all I really need is someone to be with, and to have someone who will be there for me. Even through stress, you're there for me, and I thank you for that.

You asked me if I could ever love you, and if a feeling of emptiness occurs when the person is gone means love, and if the tight feeling you get in your stomach when you're with the person means love, and if that feeling of hunger arises when that person simply glances back at you means love, then, not only have you captured me, Hermione, but you've taken hold of my steel heart as well… a heart I didn't think would ever beat for anyone but me.'

--

Chapter 17

'You love me, Draco?' Hermione asked softly.

'A pushy Gryffindor Princess did indeed capture my heart.'

Hermione smiled, the tears she was crying for Draco earlier leaked from her eyes. Draco reached over and brushed them away.

'Please, say the words… you haven't spoken them yet.'

'I love you, Hermione.'

Hermione leaned in and kissed him lovingly.

'Did you ever think you'd say those words to me?' Hermione whispered against his lips.

'I didn't think I'd ever say those words to anyone.' He replied. 'I'm going to quick write my father back, go to sleep… I'll be in bed soon.'

'All right.' She replied.

Draco smiled and kissed her forehead.

He moved off the bed and sat at as desk.

He began to write and then paused.

'Oh Hermione?'

'Yes?' She asked, lifting her head from the pillow to look at them.

'You don't have to, but it would mean a lot if you would come with me to my mother's funeral.'

'But your father--?'

'I am going to write him about you now.'

'You _are_?'

'Don't worry, Hermione… I'm not afraid anymore,' he stated. 'And with the Dark Lord out of power, my father really doesn't have anything against me that I haven't taken already.'

'If it'll make you happy, of course I'll come with you.' She said sincerely.

He nodded and went back to the letter.

--

_Father,_

_Mother's loss took me hard. I partly blame myself; I was not the kindest her at my last visit. We both could have shown our love a little more while she was alive. I wish she could have gone on that trip to Florence._

_When is the funeral? Will you be needing anything from me, in regards to preparing things? _

_Also, I plan on bringing a schoolmate of mine to the funeral with me. You remember Hermione Granger, do you not? The "brightest witch of our age". I care for her deeply and she was here for me when I received your owl about mother's death. I want you to welcome her as much as you can. If you refuse to welcome her, then at least just ignore her. Please do not turn mother's funeral into a feud._

_With respect, your son,_

_Draco_

'The boy is bringing the mudblood?' Lucius asked himself.

He quickly took out a scroll and quill.

--

_Draco- do what you wish with the girl…however, know that her being a mudblood will probably cause your mother to roll in her grave. –Lucius_

Draco read the letter, slipped it into the desk drawer, and crawled back into bed beside his lover.

The following morning-

Hermione woke up and rolled over to see Draco passed out beside her. One of his arms was above his head; the other was hanging off the bed. He was lying on his back; one leg on the bed and one leg off.

_Well, you can tell he had a rough night._ Hermione thought to herself.

She rolled softly off the bed and changed back in to her clothes.

She sneaked out of the bedroom and out of his quarters quietly.

Hermione tip-toed down the hall. She would occasionally look behind her to make sure no one from the Slytherin dungeons saw her.

During one of the quick glance-backs, her body ran into something solid.

'Oof!' She cried, falling back a bit.

She caught herself and looked up.

'Professor Snape! Good morning!'

'It was until you ran into me.' He chided, 'What, may I ask, are you doing down in the Slytherin corridors so early in the morning for, Miss Granger?'

'I'm Head Girl, as you know Professor, and just a few moments ago a Ravenclaw fourth year said she saw a Slytherin with a dung bomb. I had to come investigate, just in case. I believe the fourth might have been mistaken because I don't believe anyone is awake just yet down here.' Hermione said very quickly.

'Do you normally dress yourself in wrinkly clothes, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes-Granger?'

'Well you see, the Ravenclaw student told a Gryffindor student to come find me in order to tell me about the dung bomb. The Gryffindor student woke me up, so I just quickly threw on some clothes, which I didn't notice happened to be wrinkly, and ran down here.' Hermione replied, 'Is there a penalty for wrinkly clothes, Professor?'

Just then a door opened down the hall.

'There you are, Hermio—'

Hermione softly smacked her forehead as she heard her lover's voice behind her.

'Mister Malfoy,' Snape greeted with a growl, 'you are awake as well, I see.'

'Good morning, Professor.'

'Your father owled me, Draco, I'm sorry for your loss.'

'Thank you, Professor.' Draco replied stepping up next to them. He was currently wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

'Why don't we step into my office before others see, hmm?'

'Yes, sir.' Draco and Hermione replied simultaneously.

Professor Snape led them to his dusky office and the three walked in silently.

'Draco,'

'Yes?'

'Why don't you explain to me why I caught Miss Granger in the Slytherin dungeons at seven in the morning in wrinkly clothes, just to hear you emerge from your room moments later calling for her by her first name?'

'Sir, those are many questions and I think I'm going to need sometime to converse with Granger, here, to figure out what her motives were, I do not know, I cannot perform Occlumency.'

'Mister Malfoy… I've known you for years. I can tell when you're lying.'

'Fine, Granger was tutoring me last night, my grades were starting to drop again. As I was finishing up a quiz, she fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her up because I knew she'd just start making me a new quiz. And this morning I was calling her back because she forgot her books… damn woman does it everytime.'

'And her first name?'

'Is Hermione.'

'Don't act cute with me, Draco,' Snape snapped, causing Draco to wipe the smirk off his face, 'Since when do you refer to her as "Hermione"?'

'Well, we became more civil during tutoring.'

'10 points from Slytherin for lying to a Professor and 20 from Gryffindor for lying and for not watching where you're going.'

'But Professor—?' Hermione began.

'I'm not lying—' Draco started.

'Draco, your father owled me this morning about your mother and Miss Granger. Just before she rudely ran into me in the corridor, I was actually on my way to speak with you.'

'You knew?' Draco asked, 'Then why interrogate us?'

'To see what you'd say.'

'Professor,' Hermione said, 'is it really necessary to deduct points for accidentally running in to you?'

'Yes, you are now excused, Miss Granger.'

She sighed in defeat.

'Yes, Professor.'

She gave a crushed look at Draco as she stood up.

'Hermione, about this morning, are you all right?' Draco asked softly.

'Oh yes, I'm fine… I just didn't want to wake you.'

'See you then.' He said with a smile.

She nodded and left the office.

'How long as this been going on, Draco?' Snape asked.

'Is this really any of your business, Severus?' Draco asked jokingly.

'Just curious about the get-together of enemies is all.'

'It's been off-and-on since she began tutoring me.'

'Off-and-on?'

'Well, it was "on" while tutoring, no strings attached, and then off when tutoring finished. Then back on _again_ at the start of Halloween.'

'And it's been "on" since Halloween?'

'Severus, you make it sound like she and I got married… Halloween was only a week ago.'

'Even in this on-and-off style, it's the longest you've been with a girl.'

'I love her.'

'What?'

'I do, Severus; I told her last night.'

'You're in love with the Gryffindor after a week?'

'Off-and-on, it has been about three months.'

'Two.'

'You know what? Technically, I've known her for most of my life, maybe my feelings have been building up towards love and I just didn't know it!'

'Draco… you hated her.'

'Yeah, I know.' Draco shrugged. 'What can I say? She and I have been through a lot together.'

'And you're bringing her to Narcissa's funeral.'

'I didn't know you and father gossiped about me… I'll have to speak with him about this.'

'You are bringing her then?'

'Yes, and she knows it as well.'

'Do you know who will _be_ at that funeral?'

'Of course, they're _my_ family.'

'Bellatrix, Draco.'

'My aunt, yes, good job, Severus, you know my family tree.'

'Don't patronize me, boy. You know she will not be welcomed.'

'We're both prepared to deal with it.'

'I hope you know what you're getting into.'

'You don't approve of the relationship?'

'No, if you were to marry someone, Draco, she would be a fine candidate, I'm just warning you.'

'Don't worry about me, Severus… I'm a big boy now.'

And with that, Draco stood up and left the room.  
He opened the door to see Hermione sitting across the hallway waiting. She quickly stood up when he shut the door.

'What did he say, Draco?'

'Well, good morning to you as well.'

'Draco, what did he say?'

'I tell you I love you last night and I don't even get a kiss in the morning?' He cried.

She quickly kissed him on the lips.

'What did he say?'

'I'm not giving up information after that chicken peck!'

'Draco!' She said in frustration. 'I am going to get angry and never want to kiss you again! Why won't you tell me?'

He laughed and pulled her body against his.

'Draco, someone will see.'

'My father and Snape already know, what could be worse than that?'

'Harry and Ron finding out…'

'You're still not going to tell them?'

'Stop, I don't want to fight. I guess I'll have to tell them… especially if I'm going to the funeral with you.' She said.

'Snape knows you're going to it with me, my father told him.'

'What did he say?

'He told me to be prepared for an unwelcome… but we already expected that.'

'Draco, I don't want to cause a scene at your mother's funeral.'

'They won't say anything there… they'll wait until the reception.'


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Soooo yeah... a week ago I typed out six pages of this chapter... today I come back on, stick my memory card in, select "18" and it pops up and the first four freaking pages are all little SQUARES!!! No words. No letters. No sentences... SQUARES! I scroll down and for some insane reason, only the two last pages are left intact!! I don't know why. I'm sure if you're an author, and you've written a few or more stories, then you've gone through some similar and you know how it feels. IT SUCKS BEYOND SUCKING! So, these first four pages will not be as good or as detailed as they once were, because I don't freaking remember everything I had typed. Ugh. Life.

Anyway, I WAS so excited because I wanted to start out this Author's Note with me all ecstatic about JKR giving us Harry Potter Book 7 July 21st, only a week after movie 5, AND I wanted to cry about my happiness for Brett Favre, of the Green Bay Packers, because he's coming back for another season... but it all seems so sad now.

(P.S. YAY for the Colts winning the Super Bowl... I hate the Bears, no offense Da Bears fans... wasn't the game REALLY entertaining because of the rain and turnovers?)

**Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter 18

Hermione took a breath as Draco opened the door of the black luxury car.

-An hour beforehand, Lucius sent a car to escort Draco and "his guest" to Narcissa's funeral at a cathedral in downtown London.-

Hermione then saw Draco's hand reach out to her, waiting to lead her out.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Hermione asked quickly. Draco's hand still waited for hers.

'Hermione, it will be fine.'

She hesitantly grabbed his hand and stepped onto the sidewalk of the old, Catholic church.

'I shouldn't be here.'

'You're my girlfriend. It was my mother that died. If I want you here, no one is going to say otherwise.'

Hermione sighed and looked into Draco's sad eyes.

'I'm sorry, Draco; here I am at your mother's funeral and I'm worrying over myself, when I am supposed to be here for _your_ support… not the other way around.'

'It's okay, let's just get inside, eh?'

Hermione nodded and placed her hand on his now awaiting arm.

She gazed around at the beautiful grounds of the church.

'Why are we at a church, Draco? A Catholic church of all places?'

'My mother's parents are devout Catholics, if you can believe it.'

'Really? That's interesting!'

'Yes, they were Catholics first, wizards second. They raised my mother in Catholicism as well, but my mother stopped practicing once she married my father; however, she made my father promise to bury her in a Catholic cemetery, so here we are.' Draco finished as they stepped inside the gothic church.

'Well, I've never been inside a Catholic church before, it's huge.' Hermione commented.

Suddenly a deep voice called out for Draco.

Hermione's grip on Draco's bicep tightened. She knew that voice.

She turned along with Draco to see Lucius Malfoy stalking toward them.

'Father, good to see you.'

'Yes, unfortunately not under the greatest circumstances,' he replied.

Lucius then turned his attention toward Hermione.

'It was good of you to accompany my son, Miss Granger.'

Hermione stared in shock. She didn't think he had really said anything, so she kept staring.

'Is the lady ill, Draco?' Lucius asked.

Draco was about to speak, but Hermione answered first.

'No, I'm sorry, Sir,' she began, 'it's just that I haven't seen you in some time and, to be frank, you took me by surprise. I'm terribly sorry for your, and Draco's, loss. I had heard much about Mrs. Malfoy. I think it is so good of you to bury her where she desired, though. I'm sure she's wonderfully thankful in spirit, Sir. And thank you for letting me attend with Draco, it means a lot to him, and myself. The church is beautiful, I'm sure it will be a lovely service.'

Now it was Lucius' turn to stare.

He slowly turned to Draco.

'First she's mute, a second later she nearly didn't stop.'

Draco laughed, and Hermione blushed intensely.

'She's understandably nervous, father.'

'Yes, I've come to that conclusion.'

Draco was about to speak again but Lucius quickly said, 'Grandparents approaching.'

'Which?' Draco asked.

'Blacks.' Lucius whispered.

Hermione turned around to see a tall man with graying hair, that perceptibly used to be blonde, and next to him was a shorter older woman with dark black hair, with streaks of gray, and magnificent crystal blue eyes that were flowing with tears. Hermione could instantly see that these two people were once very gorgeous. They aged well with elegance.

Draco also turned to be thrown into a hug by Mrs. Black.

'OH Draco-dearest! How are you holding up?' She cried as she squeezed her arms around him, causing him to let go of Hermione.

'Doing okay, Grandmother,' he said as the women let go reluctantly.

Draco then turned to Mr. Black.

'How are you?' Draco asked.

'Doing better than your Nana.' He replied, shaking Draco's hand in greeting.

'This is Draco's friend, Hermione Granger.' Lucius suddenly spoke up; his hand was addressing Hermione.

'Hermione? That's a very unusual name.' Mrs. Black commented.

'As is Draco, darling.' Mr. Black replied, 'Besides, the name Hermione is Shakespearean.'

'Oh, well, are you courting her, Draco-dearest?' Mrs. Black asked with a watery smile.

'Yes, this is my girlfriend, Hermione.' Draco said, extending his arm for Hermione to move into.

Hermione smiled at Draco's grandparents and stepped to Draco's side.

'I'm sorry for your loss.' Hermione said softly.

'Well, it was good of you to accompany Draco... very sweet.' Mrs. Black said. 'Shall we move in to the nave of the church?'

'We'll follow you,' Lucius stated.

'And we'll see you afterwards at the Manor.' Mr. Black said to Lucius.

'Of course.'

Hermione looked up at Draco curiously.

'The reception... is at your home?'

'The manor, yes.'

'You never told me that,' she responded quietly.

'Sorry, I didn't think it was that important... is something wrong?'

'No, but you're family is starting to move in, we better too.'

'Okay,' Draco replied, 'but at the reception, after I make my entrance and small-talk a bit, if you feel uncomfortable we can leave shortly after, all right?'

She nodded thankfully.

Mr. and Mrs. Black walked in and took a seat in the front pews on the left hand side. Lucius took a seat in the front on the right hand side. Hermione and Draco slowly began to walk up the red-carpeted aisle.

Hermione stiffened when she noticed an open casket in the front of the church. The area around it was adorned with fresh flowers.

Hermione stopped at the pew Lucius sat in, but Draco kept moving.

He walked up to the casket and stared at his mother's body.

_What should I do? _Hermione asked herself, _Do I stay and wait? Do I follow him? Do I sit down with Lucius?... Am I even supposed to be sitting up here with the family?!_

She then heard Lucius clear his throat. She turned to look at him; he then nodded toward Draco and mouthed "Go to him". Hermione, shocked still by how civil he was being toward her, nodded back and walked up to Draco.

Hermione looked down at Narcissa Malfoy. She was wearing a blue velvet dress and she was holding white lilies. Her long blonde hair was curled softly and placed gently around her head.

'She's beautiful, Draco,' Hermione said softly.

'She was... that was her favorite dress. I'm glad they chose to bury her in that.'

'Do you want to be alone?' Hermione asked hesitantly.

Draco shook his head, then reached for Hermione's hand. She gladly let him take it.

'I told you it wouldn't be that bad,' Draco said.

'What?'

'My family I mean... you're not feeling so afraid anymore are you?'

'Oh, Draco, don't worry about me; I'm sorry I acted so childish about it before.'

Draco then, with his free hand, touched his mother's hands.

'She's cold.'

Hermione didn't know how to respond. She simply brushed her thumb against his soothingly.

'Let's go sit down.'

'Okay,' She said with a nod.

Draco sat next to his father, and Hermione took a seat next to Draco.

The service was filled with tears and sobs, but some people also told joyful stories filled with good memories of Narcissa. Hermione learned she was a very kind individual, but also very naive when it came to other people. Mrs. Black retold a short summary of when Narcissa and Lucius met for the first time; she barely made it through the story without collapsing into tears. Hermione took this chance to look at Lucius' expression. His eyes were sad, but his face wore a reminiscencing smile. She was surprised, once again, by Lucius Malfoy.

Draco, Hermione noticed, didn't cry throughout the entire service; even when his name would come up in the stories people told. She felt foolish because her eyes watered from sadness and she didn't even know Narcissa. She mostly had sympathy for everyone else in the room that truly knew and loved her, especially Draco. Hermione figured maybe Draco already cried all he could in his bedroom when he found out she died. Or maybe he was just being "a man" and didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

--

A couple hours later most everyone from the funeral was at Malfoy Manor, currently in the very large lounge area. There were about 150 people there and they all fit comfortably.

Many people came up to give their condolences to Draco, or make small talk, but Draco never left Hermione's side. He knew she felt a bit uncomfortable still.

Draco and Hermione were talking quietly around the beverage table when someone softly interrupted them.

'I'm so sorry about your mum, Drake.'

Draco and Hermione turned to see a leggy, better-than-average looking blonde girl addressing Draco.

'Thanks, Isobel.' Draco replied, 'I didn't know you were here; how are you?'

'I'm fine Draco; I came with my family,' she said, 'How have you been? We haven't seen each other since you left for your fourth year at Hogwarts.'

'I've been okay; this is my girlfriend, Hermione, by the way.' Draco said, directing towards Hermione.

Hermione smiled softly, but inside she was glaring at the pretty "Isobel".

'Girlfriend?' Isobel asked, trying to hide her disappointment but failing miserably, 'Oh, well, I better get back to my family, but we should hang out again soon, Drake. Your next holiday maybe?'

'Maybe,' Draco replied, 'I probably won't come home for the next holiday though.'

'Oh, well, next time you are home send me an owl, will you?'

'Sure.'

'Thanks,' she said, 'sorry again about your mum; she was a wonderful person.'

'Yeah.' He responded just before Isobel walked away.

A second later Draco turned to Hermione and started back up their previous conversation.

'As I was saying, I don't actually know much about Catholicism.'

'Draco.'

'Yes?'

'You going to tell me who that was?'

'Isobel.'

'Were you guys together?'

'She likes to think so... is my girl jealous?' Draco asked with a grin.

'You were never with her?'

'Well, we never went out, but summer of my third year we made-out once in awhile... you know, just kids messing around.'

'You were 13.'

'Yeah... kids just messing around.'

'Okay.'

Draco smirked and kissed Hermione's forehead softly.

'You're sexy when you're jealous.' He whispered.

'I'm not jealous, just curious.'

'Sure, babe.'

'Where is a bathroom?' She asked.

'Oh, just down the hall... afterwards do you want me to give you a tour?'

'I'd love it!' Hermione grinned, 'It'll be nice to inspect where you grew up!'

'I mostly grew up in Hogwarts and various boarding schools before that.'

'Various?'

'I was, what some might call, a mischievous youngster.' He replied with a smirk.

'You? No! I won't believe it!' Hermione cried sarcastically as Draco led her out of the busy room.

'I attended four different schools around Europe between the ages of five and ten… after that Hogwarts came around and I found my niche in Slytherin.'

'And you were still mischievous.'

'To this day my dear.'

'Why did you go to boarding schools? Did you want to?'

'As we've touched on, I was mischievous and my parents did not want to deal with it basically. I probably would have done the same thing.'

'You would? But it should be the parents' responsibility to raise their child, not the school system.'

'Are we really debating family morals and values here, Granger? You know we're polar opposites on things like that.'

'I know, I know.'

Draco led Hermione down a long hall; the walls were filled with portraits and paintings.

'Are the people your ancestors?'

'Most of them, yes, some pictures are of myself and my parents.'

Hermione stopped and looked up at a portrait of a young woman with long blonde hair and shining blue eyes. She was wearing a white velvet dress that reached the floor and she was holding a white, lace veil in her hands.

'This isn't your mother is it?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, why?'

'She looks really young for her age.'

'How old does she look there?' Draco asked.

'About sixteen.'

'Good guess, she's seventeen though.'

'She is?' Hermione exclaimed, 'But isn't she wearing a wedding dress?'

'Yes, and holding a wedding veil.' He added.

'She married your father at the age of seventeen? How old was he?'

'Twenty-one.'

'How did they meet?'

'Arranged marriage between close, prosperous families.'

'Is that how it works?'

'It did, back in the day.'

'That was like, what, 30 years ago?'

'Nineteen actually.' Draco corrected.

'Your parents were married 19 years ago?'

'I'm 18… my father is 41… so yes, they were married 19 years ago.'

'Your mother had you a year after she married your father? So, she was 18?'

'Merlin you ask a lot of questions… I thought you had to go to the bathroom?'

'I do! But I'm more interested in your family.'

Hermione then paused and looked into his eyes, searching.

'Something wrong Miss Chatterbox?' Draco asked her.

'Are you okay with me asking all these questions about your family? Your mother?'

'Its fine, Hermione; it's probably better if I talk about it, right?'

'It's different for different people, Draco.'

'To answer your earlier question, yes, she was 18 years old when she had me.'

'She was young… I should be pregnant right now if I was in her shoes.'

'Don't say things like that, you don't want to be pregnant with my child.'

Hermione stared at him smiling.

'Why, would you send him off to boarding school the moment he was born?' She asked jokingly.

'No, I'm just too… well, not good enough to be a father right now.'

'You're plenty good enough, but we are a little young.'

'I don't really feel like planning out a family right now, so can we change subjects? Or can I just get you to a bathroom?'

'Your father is only 41?'

'Yes.'

'He's young… I'm surprised girls at our school don't talk about him.'

'What??' Draco cried, 'No! REALLY don't say things like that!'

'I'm just being truthful… I think if he was a professor, or someone who came to the school more often, he'd be thought about more.'

'Do you have a thing for my father??'

'No! I'm frightened of the man! I'm just saying he's younger than most and looks… nice.' Hermione said slowly, carefully choosing her wording.

'Sick.' Draco muttered.

He then placed his hand on the small of her back to move her towards the bathroom.

'Here, go to the bathroom… and DON'T think of my father while you're in there.'

'I won't you silly person.'

'Me? You're the crazy girlfriend who likes her beau's father for Christ's sake.'

'Let it go, Draco… I'll be right out.'

Hermione walked in and shut the door laughing softly to herself.

Draco, in the meantime, looked around at the portraits near him. There were a lot of his father done. One of Lucius on his wedding day, one of him studying in a dark parlor room, and another sitting in a large chair with Narcissa at his side, standing, and Draco, about the age of four, standing at Lucius' knee. The portrait was painted just a year before they sent him away to school.

The sound of the opening bathroom door brought him out of his gaze.

'Okay, show me your room.'

--

After going back down the hall, up a staircase, and walking down to the west wing of the manor, Draco and Hermione reached the door of his bedroom.

The door was dark mahogany wood, with a silver doorknob. Draco opened the door and let Hermione enter first.

'And this is my sanctuary while I'm here at the Manor.'

Hermione nearly fainted.

Draco's bedroom walls… were shelves. And those shelves, were filled with books.

'Oh my Lord.' Hermione whispered in a soft breath.

'There is nothing to do while I'm home, so I read a lot,' Draco told her.

'I knew you read, but I didn't know you owned so many!'

'Yeah, these are mine; the family books are in the library.'

'Your house has a library?' Hermione exclaimed.

'Indeed it does, my dear.'

Hermione gasped, then moved to the closest shelved wall to her and scanned the books.

'Ooh, _Hamlet_… _Henry V_… _Hiroshima_… _History of the World_… Hogwa--,' Hermione suddenly paused. 'Draco?'

'Yes?'

'Are these books _in alphabetical order_?' She asked incredulously.

'If I want a book, I'll know where to find it.' He said defensively.

'Or you could summon it with your wand,' she said with a smile.

He raised his eyebrow.

'Oh like you don't do the same, you little bookworm.'

'I actually don't… nerd.'

'Hey!'

Hermione shrieked when Draco darted toward her.

She ran from him, first around his bed, but then he quickly jumped on top of it and crawled across it, causing her to scream giddily some more and continue to run.

A large brick fireplace stopped her. She turned around quickly, her chest heaving from the exercise and excitement of the chase.

'No where to go, darling, you're cornered.' Draco drawled, smoothly stalking towards her as if she was prey.

Just as she was going to scamper to the right, Draco was quicker and sprinted to her, catching her arm.

'Did I mention how breath-taking you look when you're jumpy with excitement?' Draco breathed into her ear.

Hermione turned her head and looked up into his lust-filled stormy eyes. She then smiled softly.

Draco then captured his prey's lips.

Hermione turned herself into his body and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Come,' Draco breathed, 'let me give you a better tour of my bed.'

He then pressed his lips back onto hers as he moved her slowly backwards.

Hermione's legs hit his bed and she fell back onto it, Draco was scaling her body a moment later.

Her fingers quickly started to unbutton his dress shirt as he focused on her lips and neck.

Once he felt the last button become undone he lifted up and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He reached down to Hermione's dress and quickly pulled the flimsy thing up her body and threw it behind him. He then unzipped his pants and kicked them off.

'Draco—'

'Yeah, baby?' He asked in between placing kisses on her neck and shoulders.

'Your door… is it locked?'

'Sure.' He said quickly.

'Draco! Go lock it!'

'Granger, it locks automatically when I'm in the room… I charmed it years ago.'

'Really?' She asked, genuinely interested.

'Yes, now can I get back to seducing you, so I can hopefully get inside you?'

Hermione laughed good-naturedly.

She then grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a breath-taking kiss. Then she sat up, causing him to sit back on his calves.

She unsnapped her bra and threw it onto the floor, then reached for his body again.

He smiled into their next kiss.

His nimble fingers made their way into her lace underwear and plunged into her. She gasped into his mouth and moaned softly.

'Draco—' She sighed, 'take your boxers off.'

He did not need to be told twice. He quickly did so, whipping off her lace as well.

Hermione crawled up the bed a bit, Draco following soon after.

'Come here my pretty, little Gryffindor,' he said deeply.

She smiled brightly as his body moved over hers.

She grabbed his shoulders as he positioned himself over her entrance.

As soon as their lips met once again, he drove himself inside of her with a groan.

Hermione flung her head back with Draco's first thrust. Draco attacked her neck with kisses and soft bites, rocking into her simultaneously.

She lifted her head and began thrusting in time with him.

Draco placed his hands under her sides and began to lean back, raising her with him.

She wrapped her legs around him and squeezed as her body was lifted into a sitting position.

Draco put on hand on the small of her back and the other held her neck softly as he kissed her passionately.

The couple sat joined, and continued to kiss lovingly.

'Hermione…'

'Yeah?' She asked quickly between breaths.

'I could do this forever with you.'

She giggled languidly.

'Glad to hear it, baby.' She replied back.

'Thank you.'

Hermione pulled her head back a bit to look at him more clearly.

'For what, Draco?'

'Being here today, yesterday, tomorrow.'

She kissed him softly.

'You're welcome, Draco.'

'It means a lot to me that you're here.'

'Is Draco Malfoy getting all soft and romantic during sex?' She asked jokingly.

He smirked and replied, 'I just wanted you to know.'

'I appreciate it, really, but can we have a heart-felt talk when you're not inside me?'

'I like where your head's at.' He said quickly before pushing their bodies back down onto the bed.

He then began thrusting in to her harder, more Draco-like. Everyone's favorite.

--

Hermione and Draco lay naked in his bed after their very eventful rendezvous.

Her back was pressed up against his front, and he had one arm wrapped around her, the other was under his own head.

He would randomly place kisses on her shoulder blades between sentences, which caused shivers to run down Hermione's bare spine.

'How long have we been away from the guests you think?' Hermione asked sleepily.

'I'd say a good hour or so.'

'Don't you think they'll wonder where we are?'

'Yes,' he replied, 'we should get back down there.'

No one moved.

'Are we getting up then?' Hermione asked.

'I don't want to.'

'We really should, at least for your father's sake, so he doesn't worry about you.'

'Is Hermione Granger caring about Lucius Malfoy's feelings?' Draco cried.

'Well, he's been acting very civil to me, and I really appreciate it and I don't want him to think I didn't notice. He might think that I made you take me away or something.'

Draco laughed and leaned up to kiss her cheek.

'All right, let's get dressed and go back down.'

She nodded and they both rolled out of his very comfortable bed and gathered their clothes and put them on.

After both were dressed, they each went to his bathroom to clean up a bit.

'I look like a mess.' Hermione sighed.

'Well you were just fucked.'

'Good, I might add.'

Draco laughed hard.

'Why, thank you, my love!' He exclaimed.

'I give praise when deserved.'

He grabbed her and kissed her hard.

'C'mon, Granger, you look fine… no one will notice.'

-

Draco and Hermione were walking down the stairs talking softly, but paused because they didn't hear any noise on the main floor.

'Why is it quiet?' Hermione asked.

They both walked in to the lounge to find it empty.

'Where did everyone go?' She asked.

'Haven't the faintest.' Draco responded, puzzled.

'We were only gone for an hour, right?' Hermione asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

'I couldn't have been more than two hours.'

'Every thing is even cleaned up!' Hermione commented.

Footfalls were heard coming up from behind them.

'Draco,' said Lucius.

Hermione and Draco turned quickly.

'Where is everyone?' Draco asked.

'Gone,' Lucius answered, 'Can I please speak with you in my study?'

Draco nodded and Lucius left the lounge.

'You can wait here or my bedroom, whatever you'd like… I'll be out as soon as I can.'

'He knows, Draco!' Hermione whispered fearfully, 'Oh I'm so ashamed.'

'Don't be, love, nothing's wrong… you'll see. I'll be right back.'


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Many of you were nearly distraught that I left you at a cliffhanger, so I decided not to take as long to update this time! This installment is only 5 pages on Microsoft Word, but I figured I better give you something to tide you over.

(P.S. I'm _almost _at 1,000 reviews for this story! It would be a nice present to get about 20 more reviews, if not more!)

**Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter 19

'You need to speak with me, father?' Draco asked as he stepped quietly into Lucius' study.

'Yes, I do.'

'May I first inquire to where everyone went?'

'I sent everyone home,' Lucius responded, 'it's a reception for my wife's funeral, not a party... they don't need to fill my home for more than an hour, do you agree?'

'It is your Manor, it's your decision... were there any altercations about me not saying goodbye?'

'Even if there were, no one addressed it,' Lucius responded, 'I simply told everyone that you were taking it harder than myself and had to be alone.'

'That was gracious of you.'

'Well, I didn't want to have to explain that my son, on the day of his mother's funeral, would rather be with his mudblood girlfriend than with family.'

'Father, I--'

'I doesn't matter, Draco.'

'It what?'

'When your mother killed herself, I didn't know how to tell you, so I did it as bluntly as I could.' Lucius began to explain, 'You were always very close to Narcissa, and I honestly thought you would consider killing yourself as well.'

Draco then shrugged in an I-Probably-Would-Have kind of way.

'When you responded rather stoically, considering the situation, I was pleasantly surprised. I thought my son had finally overcome all weaknesses... until I read that you wanted to bring your girlfriend, Miss Granger, to the funeral.'

Draco was about to speak, but Lucius raised his hand telling Draco to be silent.

'And if the girl is what you need right now to keep levelheaded, then so be it. I will not be losing my only heir to suicide. Normally I would make you immune to this in a different way, but I figured that physical pain would only add to the mental pain because of your foolish mother.'

'Father, I thank you for understanding about Hermione, but how can you speak about Mother that way?'

'She was foolish, Draco, and you must understand that,' Lucius spoke strongly, 'Suicide is the weakest of deaths, very dishonorable, especially for a Malfoy. Do you know the light this will cast on our name after the false sympathy washes away?'

'I hadn't thought about it.'

'No, you hadn't and that's why we're having this little chat. You've got to grow up, Draco.' Lucius snapped, 'I've already written to your Headmaster.'

'About what?' Draco asked quickly, wondering how the subject turned so fast.

'We have both got to work twice as hard now to keep our name feared and respected, in the wizarding world.'

'I don't understand.'

'In a week you will be leaving Hogwarts to accompany myself on various business outings; we're going to be making trips to each of the Malfoy Corporations to do some firing and hiring, make sure everything is running smoothly, and to show the Malfoy family is still sane.'

'What?' Draco asked incredulously. 'You're pulling me out of my last year at Hogwarts?'

'You'll graduate with the rest of your class; your homework will be sent to you and I'll hire a tutor to travel with us if need be.' Lucius stated calmly.

'But... what about my friends?' Draco asked hesitantly; however, he really only meant "What about Hermione?".

'You'll be gone for only two months.'

'Two months?!' Draco cried, 'It'll be February when I finally return!'

'Yes, it will be. Draco, this isn't a suggestion or a question... you _will_ be going. You're old enough now to get involved in the business and politics of our family.'

'Don't we have corporations in other countries?'

'We have corporations in eleven other countries to be exact,' Lucius stated, 'There is one here in England, one in Ireland, one in Germany, another in Spain, Italy, Canada, Japan, Russia, China, India, and two in America.'

'We are going to each one?' Draco asked in shock.

'Yes.'

'Even the two in America?'

'Yes, Draco, both of them... I'm losing my patience in your questions, you may go.'

'But, father... a week?'

'Yes, you leave in a week... and I'll not have you breaking down on me during the two months, so do whatever you need with the girl within this week, then be mentally, physically, and psychologically prepared to depart.'

'But--'

'Draco!' Lucius shouted, 'I will NOT have you continually question my command! Now, unless you want me to curse you and have your little girlfriend see how weak you truly are, you better leave me sight _now_.'

Draco bowed his head silently and walked out, closing the door behind him.

_A week? How in the hell am I going to be able to live with my father for two months on business dealings no less? _Draco thought to himself. _Worse, how am I going to explain this to Hermione? _

Draco kept thinking how furious Hermione was going to be with him. Their relationship just started to get serious, and now he's off and running around the world for two months.

_How can I expect her to wait for me? How can I expect her to trust me to be true to her while I'm gone? ... This is not going to go well. _

Draco quickly looked into the lounge; after not seeing Hermione there, he jogged up the stairs and walked slowly down the hall to his room.

He took a deep breath before going in.

-

Hermione sat on Draco's plush sofa, nervously picking at her fingernails.

_I hope he's okay... what is taking so long? _

_His father knows what we were doing... he's probably furious and taking it out on Draco! I can't be responsible for Draco's pain! I've got to do something! Merlin knows the state he could be in! I knew Lucius' acts were too good to be true!_

Hermione then stood up quickly and began to proceed to the door. She had made up her mind, she was going to go protect the man she loved.

As she moved closer to the door she heard footsteps coming near on the other side.

She immediately thought it was Draco, but as she reached for the handle her mind went on overdrive.

_Oh no! What if Draco's hurt... or worse? And Lucius is coming to kill me? Or worse?! _

She quickly ran into Draco's room and grabbed his wand that was sitting on his dresser. She sprinted back to the living area as the doorknob twisted. She held her wand-arm strong as she pointed it at the door.

-

Draco counted to three and opened his bedroom door.

'Hermione?!' He cried when he saw her pointing his own wand at him.

'Draco!' She cried happily.

She dropped the wand and jumped onto him in a hug.

'It was too long! My imagination went crazy, Draco. I didn't know what was going on! I thought you could have been hurt or worse and then I thought your father could have been coming after me! I didn't know!' She said very quickly into his shoulder.

'It's only me, don't worry, my father isn't coming after you.' He replied, stroking her hair.

Hermione pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

'What happened? Are you okay? What did he want?'

Draco looked down for a moment, then back up with a sad expression.

'We have to talk,' he said softly.

'Draco... you never say those words to a girl, unless you plan on breaking up with said girl.' Hermione said shakily.

'No, baby, I don't want to break up.' He quickly said, correcting himself.

'Okay, good... that's good.'

'But there is something, so let's sit down.'

Draco led Hermione back to the sofa.

He took her hands as they both sat.

'Because of the way my mother died, my father seems to think that the Malfoy name needs to be proven again as respectful and feared.'

Hermione looked at him in confusion, not at all expecting Draco to start talking about his "name".

'In order to do so,' Draco continued, 'he decided that each of my family's corporations must be visited to tie up any loose ends, I guess. He wants each building to remember who's running the show, and to guarantee the Malfoy name is still intact, and not tainted by a suicide.'

'Draco, what has any of this to do with us?' Hermione asked, 'Did you father know what we were doing earlier?'

'Hermione, he doesn't care, that doesn't matter, what matters is that he is requiring _me_ to go on all these damage-control missions with him.'

'What? Why?'

'I'm the heir... I have to be right-minded, as well as my father, in the eyes of all these business bastards.'

'Oh, I guess that makes sense... but how would these people even know? Wouldn't they understand that your family had a tragedy?'

'It doesn't work that way in the Malfoy business,' He told her,' You don't understand; there are many people fighting for leadership in this company. Many people are working for my family just waiting to see my father fall, in hopes of gaining the company title.'

'Oh, how many companies does your father have?'

'Twelve.'

'Twelve?! In England?'

'All over.'

'Which ones are you going to?'

'All of them.'

'What?' Hermione asked, not comprehending what Draco was actually trying to tell her.

'I'm leaving in a week, to go on these business excursions with my father for two months, Hermione... I'm sorry, I tried to get out of it but he wants me to go, I can't say no.'

'What about Hogwarts?'

'Apparently my father already owled Dumbledore... but I don't really care about that right now. Are you okay?'

'Well, I'll obviously miss you, but I'll especially be worried sick about you the entire time.' She said with a forced smile to hide her sadness.

'You're not angry?' Draco asked, pleasantly surprised.

'Angry? Well, I guess I am a little upset that your father is making you go with, but now that you said how competitive it is within the companies, I can understand.'

'No, no, I meant with me. Angry with me.'

Hermione looked at him strangely.

'Well, it wasn't your idea... why would I be upset at you?'

Draco leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

'Ooh,' Hermione sighed happily afterwards, 'I'm definitely going to miss that.'

'You're amazing, you know that?' Draco asked.

'Why did you think I'd be mad at you?'

'Well, we just got serious a little bit ago and I'll be going to different countries without you for two months... I didn't know how you'd respond. I thought you might be upset and not be able to wait for me, or think I'd be screwing around behind your back or something.'

'Well, you're not going to, are you?'

'No, of course not.'

'Then I don't have to be upset, do I?' She smiled.

Hermione hugged him and kissed his cheek.

'Draco, you don't have to worry about me,' she said, 'it will be hard without you for two months, but I'll be at Hogwarts, ecstatic to see you, when you get back, okay?'

'I can't believe I'm being the girl in this situation... I was totally preparing myself on the way back here for you to be furious with me.'

'How is that being "the girl"?'

'Over-exaggerating and being a nervous wreck about telling you.'

'Stereotyping bastard.' Hermione mumbled jokingly.

'You proved me wrong, Granger.' Draco replied, pulling her forward gently by her neck and kissing her again.

'Draco?'

'Mmhm?'

'What did you father say the reason for everyone leaving was?'

'He sent them away.'

'Why?'

'Didn't want them in the Manor anymore.'

'Did he say anything about us.'

'He said because you're keeping me "level headed" about my mother's death, you can stick around,' he said with a laugh.

'Oh, well, I'm glad I'm somewhat approved.'

'Hermione, I'm pretty sure he doesn't think I have grand feelings for you,' he responded, 'I think he assumes I'm just using you right now for comfort reasons, he said for me to hurry and get everything I need from you this week since I'll be leaving... I think he expects us to just break up when I leave, so he's not, you know, just happily accepting I love you or anything... he's just accepting that I "need" you right now.'

'What does that mean for us when you come back?'

'Not sure, can we just go along with it step-by-step?'

Hermione nodded.

'Good,' he said kissing her forehead quickly.

Then with a wink he added, 'And don't worry, I'll still _need_ ya when I come back.'


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Guess who's back? Back again?

Sorry for not updating in months. I've had writer's block and I now have two jobs and I'm taking extra summer classes and trying to figure out which university I am going to go to next… probably University of Wisconsin, La Crosse… but whatever…

Apologies in advance, my next installment might take awhile again. Busy busy poor college student who works full time.

Anyway,

ON WITH THE STORY!

Undesirable Feelings

Chapter 20

Of course after Hermione and Draco returned to school after Narcissa's funeral, Hermione had to finally tell Harry and Ron about her and Draco.

'So this entire time… you've been with _him_?' Ron asked.

'We've been dating for about three months, yes.'

'Why didn't you tell us?' Harry questioned sadly.

'Are you kidding? You guys would have freaked out.'

Harry and Ron then looked at each other silently.

'We aren't freaking out now, Hermione.' Ron replied.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't find words.

'I guess you're not… why aren't you?'

'To be honest, Hermione,' began Ron, 'we figured it out.'

'Both you and Draco were gone these past couple days… the exact same days. Then we found out his mother died and we kind of just pieced everything together…' Harry added.

'And then we asked Ginny and she confirmed it after a bit of nagging.' Ron finished.

'I'm sorry guys. I just didn't want to tell you because I thought you would be furious and angry and talk me out of dating him. I didn't want to stop being with Draco… I'm happy with him.'

'That's what Ginny said,' Ron grumbled.

'So… are you guys not mad?' Hermione asked hesitantly.

'No, we're furious,' Harry said, 'but mainly because you hid it from us for so long.'

'I'm really sorry,' she repeated, 'but if it makes it any better, Draco is going to be leaving in two weeks. He'll be gone for two months on "Malfoy business trips" so we can spend some quality time together; just us three.'

'I think that might make up for it,' Ron said with a grin.

--

Two weeks later Hermione and Draco were sitting together on her bed in her Head Girl's room.

She had a dark emerald colored silk robe on (a going away present from Draco; "Now you'll be able to remember me when you're naked," he had told her) and Draco was in black slacks that he quickly threw on after his shower. The two made love just twenty minutes beforehand. Both partners were slow and took time to touch and kiss every part on the others' body in order to remember it in detail.

'You'll owl me often?' Hermione asked.

'Of course… is there a way for you to register your fireplace in the Floo Network?'

'I can look in to it,' she answered, 'I'll write you as soon as I find out.'

'Good,' Draco said as he leaned in to kiss her, 'cause you know, the two months would pass so much faster if I could pop in on weekends from time to time.'

Hermione kissed him in return and smiled.

'I'll see what I can do.'

--

Draco sat quietly staring out his window as he and his father rode towards Vienna, their third destination.

'Draco, stop sulking,' Lucius snapped.

'I'm not sulking,' Draco retorted childishly.

'You are,' Lucius replied, 'and you have been since we left Berlin.'

'I'm just lethargic.' Draco replied.

'Does you being "lethargic" have anything to do with the letter you received from that half-blood girlfriend of yours?'

'Father, just leave it alone… I'm simply tired from traveling so much. We've been moving non-stop for two weeks now.'

'And we have six weeks to go so suck it up and stop pouting. You were not raised to behave like a girl; you're a Malfoy so act like one. I've never seen you act so juvenile over something so trivial. Who cares if you aren't able to Floo back and forth with her? It is just pathetic that you care so much in the first place. Really, I'm considering buying you a prostitute once we get into Singapore next week just to calm you down.'

'I don't want a call-girl. I'm perfectly fine. I am just getting sick of traveling.'

'You should be excited to be out of school traveling. Many would kill to do the things you are. I bet all your Slytherin followers are envious.'

'They don't give a flying fuck,' Draco replied shortly, 'they're probably happy to have me gone- it's like a vacation for them.'

'But you're on a better vacation.'

'This is business. For Merlin's sake, my Friday night was spent listening to two groups of grown men fight over a building address!'

'Draco, you know the Konstanz office has always had problems within its confines. With the city being equally divided among Germany and Switzerland the address situation is something a business leader must deal with.'

'It is still ridiculous. What can I expect in Vienna?'

'Not much. It is running pretty smoothly.'

'Can I skip this one out?'

'No.'

--

'So how's Draco?' Ginny asked as she sat down next to Hermione in the Great Hall.

'Fine I guess; he said it is boring and he is sick of traveling from place to place already.'

'How'd he take the news of you not getting your fireplace registered?'

'I just sent that owl a week ago- he probably just recently got it, so I don't know yet.'

'It's too bad too,' Ginny sighed, 'with the Hogsmeade weekend coming up in two weeks during holiday he could have took a break and came back for it.'

'Oh, I forgot to mention Hogsmeade in my letter anyway.'

'How could it slip your mind? It is going to be wicked!' Ginny cried.

'Well you'll have Harry.'

'Yeah but you don't need to have a boyfriend there just to have fun! The Weird Sisters' concert alone will be memorable!'

'And what about the couples' dance party the next night? That'll be fun going solo to.' Hermione groaned.

'It's not a "couples' dance" party! It's a Famous History Makers themed party.'

'Also known as "Famous Historic Couples" party. I'll just stay in that night.'

'No you won't! I'll be coupled with you!'

'You are Harry are going as Rowena and Godric.'

'You can be Helena! We'll be a threesome!'

'Three's company. Don't worry about it, Gin; I'll be fine.'

-

'I'm thinking of asking Hermione to that dance in Hogsmeade,' said Dean Thomas during breakfast.

Seamus Finnigan then looked over to Hermione, whom was ironically talking to Ginny about the dance as well.

'But she's with Malfoy, isn't she?'

'I mean- just as friends. I don't have a date and neither does she since Malfoy's off traveling.'

'She'd probably say No since she's with Malfoy.' Seamus stated.

'No she wouldn't; not if I said it was platonic.'

'Even if she said Yes, she might mention it to Malfoy… and he'd kill you.'

'Why? As I've said many times, I'd ask her as a _friend_.'

'Doesn't matter. I've heard Malfoy's the real jealous-type. Kick your arse even if he caught wind that you glanced at her a wee bit too long.'

'How do you know that? We only found out they were dating like a week ago.'

'The grapevine my friend; it is long and contains details.'

'I'm gonna ask her anyway. If she says No, then no big deal. If she says Yes, then I'll make sure and ask her if Malfoy would mind… that way I'm off the hook.'

'Your funeral,' Seamus shrugged.

--

Draco was sitting in a large conference room in Vienna listening to a group of adults rambling over who in Human Resources they should fire.

'I think I could go either way with Scholz, Mister Malfoy,' said a tall man with dark hair, 'he isn't the best, but isn't the worse either.'

'Mister Malfoy, with all due respect, I think it would be an explosive loss if we let Truman go,' a man with a large gray mustache said.

'With all due respect, Mister Scholz, you will be terminated if you do not fire Mister Truman.'

'Yes, sir.'

Draco smirked as he sat silently.

'Now, Draco,' Lucius spoke.

'Yes, sir?' Draco replied.

'Why is Mister Scholz wrong in thinking Mister Truman is an asset to this company?'

'Truman has not brought forth revenue grander than one million in 16 months and the goal amount is one million within 10 months per business location.' Draco rattled off obediently, but professionally.

'Mister Scholz, if my son, who has not yet graduated school, can grasp the concept of a worthy employee and you cannot, I think you, in addition to Mister Truman, are a liability to this company.'

'But Mister Malfoy—'

'Gather your effects, Mister Scholz, you have until the end of the week. I will be promoting Mister Riley to your position.'

The tall man with dark hair smiled excitedly.

'Oh, well thank you Mister Malfoy,' he said.

'You deserve it, Riley,' Lucius replied, 'Send my main office in London a progress report in one month's time.'

'Of course, sir,' Mister Riley responded.

'We're finished here, Draco.'

Draco then stood and left with his father.

'So we've visited 13 companies within two weeks right? How many people have you fired?'

'I've fired 25 and you've fired one.'

'That concierge who spilled coffee on me was an idiot.'

'Indeed. I was pleased with your response today so I have decided to let you skip out on Madrid since it is one of our top running countries anyway.'

'Does "skip out" mean I can take the train back to England?'

'For a quick stop at Hogwarts?' Lucius inquired.

'A man has needs,' Draco said mischievously.

'Will you be visiting Miss Granger?'

'Most likely.'

'Aren't you through with her yet?'

'I'm insatiable.'

'And such a hopeless teenager, but yes you may take the train back to Hogwarts.'

--

Hermione was sitting in her room and studying Ancient Runes when Ginny came rushing in.

'Hermione! I brought you treats!'

'Gin, I can't right now… I have a huge test next week before Hogsmeade.'

'You can't eat? Preposterous! Everyone has time to eat! Your test isn't even until _next week_. Come on, just one treacle tart. Your tummy will like it! Eat it!'

'Ginny! Please! Stop! I'm very stressed out! I have tons of homework, three tests next week, and Draco has been gone for 15 days so I have lots of sexual tension built up now leave me alone!'

'Wow,' Ginny said with a giggle.

As Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny as an owl flew into her window.

'I don't mean to anger you anymore,' Ginny said, 'but you should know that a large black owl just zoomed through your door.'

Hermione whipped around and smiled.

'It's Demon, Draco's owl!' Hermione cried.

'Now will you eat a treacle tart?'

Hermione ignored her, pet the bird and grabbed the letter.

Ginny laughed as Hermione's eyes scanned the letter quickly. Then Hermione shrieked happily.

'Draco's coming tomorrow for the entire day to visit! Finally!'

'Thank god… I can't handle you when you're sexually frustrated.' Ginny sighed. 'Hermione, shouldn't have Draco already been here? Doesn't it take a long time for your owls to get to each other?'

'Only mine, his owl is "the best a Malfoy can afford".'

'So can you eat with me now?'

'No! Not now especially! I have to get my studying done so I can spend my day with Draco tomorrow.'

'Now that's a good reason not to eat with me!' Ginny said with a laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: So my best friend got married this past week… she's 20. I'll be 20 in a month. It really makes a person think about things. She's married. I haven't even been in a relationship with someone I could even possibly THINK about living forever with. Isn't that weird how different two people, who are the same age, can be?

I've never been in a long-term relationship and yet I'm writing pages and pages about two teenagers who have been dating less than a year but are devoted to one another... strange how things work.

Anyway,

ON WITH THE STORY!

P.S. What did you guys think of _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_?

Chapter 21

'When is Draco going to be here?' Ginny asked the following morning.

'At 9:00,' she replied, 'right after breakfast.'

'Are you excited?'

'It is going to be so fun spending the day with him especially since it was unexpected.'

'Is he staying the night?' Ginny asked with a wink.

'I'm not sure,' Hermione answered, 'he never specified. Turn around I'm going to change.'

Ginny turned as Hermione took off her pajamas and slipped her uniform. However, she hiked up the skirt a bit and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse. She disregarded the tie completely.

'Okay, I'm done,' Hermione said.

Ginny turned around as Hermione was stepping into her Mary Janes.

'It's Saturday… why are you wearing your uniform?'

Hermione blushed slightly and said, 'Draco likes it.'

'Even after seeing school uniforms day after day he still has the "schoolgirl" fantasy?'

'I don't know… but he said he likes it when I wear it without my tie and knee-highs.'

'He's weird.'

'More like disturbed,' Hermione replied with a laugh.

'So what is your fantasy?' Ginny asked with a mischievous smile.

'Ginny… its Draco Malfoy… how much more can a girl want?'

'You're right. My fantasy is Draco Malfoy too.'

'Ginny!'

'Kidding… kidding… sorta.'

'Whatever, let's go eat.'

--

'Oi, Hermione! We saved you a seat!' called Ron as soon as the girls walked into the Great Hall.

Ginny then looked at Ron angrily.

'You too, Gin,' Harry added after seeing Ginny's face.

'Thank you, _Harry_.' Ginny said as they both sat down with the boys.

'So next weekend is when the party starts eh?' Ron said.

'After breakfast is when the party starts for Hermione,' Ginny giggled.

Hermione then gave Ginny an annoyed look.

'What's after breakfast?' Harry asked.

'Draco's coming to visit,' Hermione said nonchalantly.

'Wasn't he on some business trip?' Ron asked just before shoveling food into his mouth.

'Yes but he gets a day off today so he's coming here,' Hermione explained as she grabbed a muffin.

'This is going to be somewhat strange.' Harry commented.

'Why?' Ginny asked.

'It will be the first time seeing him, knowing he and Hermione are… together.'

'That will be weird…' Ron mused.

'Stop it, you guys,' Hermione replied, 'just act normal. You don't even have to hang out with us if you don't want to.'

'What?' Ginny exclaimed, 'No! You and Draco need alone time.'

'Not the entire day, Gin,' Hermione argued.

'I sorta agree with Ginny,' Ron said, 'I don't think it would be best for all of us to just hang out… maybe a quick meet and greet, but why don't we save the chummy-relationship beginnings for when he is back at Hogwarts for good. Let's not rush things.'

'Meet and greet?' Hermione asked, 'You guys are making this weird. You already know him.'

'Only as Malfoy,' Harry explained, 'not as Hermione's boyfriend Draco. I agree with Ron too.'

'Wow… everyone agrees with me… now _this_ is what's weird.' Ron said with a funny smile on his face.

'Okay I guess I can see how it would be a bit awkward,' Hermione rationalized.

'A bit?' Ron questioned, 'It would go something like "Oh hey… Malfoy… what's up? How's the family business?" "Good, Weasel; mind if I make out with Hermione in front of you?"'

'Stop, Ronald, he wouldn't act like that.' Hermione said with a quiet laugh.

'Still, I think we will just acknowledge him to prove we aren't going to shun him for going out with you,' Harry responded, 'then we'll leave you two to it.'

'I think that's a splendid idea!' Ginny said with a smile.

'Oh be quiet, Ginny, we all know your vote is for them having alone time.' Ron said, rolling his eyes. 'Why is it that you and Harry aren't _alone_ all the time?'

'Just because I talk like a nympho doesn't mean I am,' Ginny replied.

'Thank Merlin,' Ron sighed, 'I was going to have to duel Harry if you were.'

'Harry is a gentleman, Ron; I don't think you have to worry.' Ginny said to him while winking at Harry.'

'Okay- wait! This is making _me_ sound like a nympho and Draco a bastard! Ginny, why are you saying he and I need all this alone time while also saying it makes a girl a nympho?' Hermione asked.

'Well, it _is_ Draco Malfoy… I figured he could turn any girl into one.'

'Can we stop talking about him?' Hermione asked, 'Let's talk about something more pleasant, shall we?'

'Next weekend- we're all renting a room together right?' Harry asked.

'But you and Gin will be together, I don't want to impose.'

'Wait,' Ron stated, 'I'll be there! I want to impose, if you aren't there, Hermione, then it will be weird for me. You can't not go.'

'I am going to Hogsmeade,' she corrected, 'I just didn't know if I was going to stay over night but apparently you're making me.'

Ron smiled at her.

'Yes I am making you!'

'It's really okay, Hermione,' Harry said, 'We want to room with you guys, right, Gin?'

'Yeah, of course!'

As the foursome continued to discuss the upcoming weekend, a loud voice of surprise was heard coming from the other side.

'_What are you doing back? I thought you were going to be gone for another few weeks?_'

Ginny looked intently at Hermione.

'Who do you think they could be talking to?' Ginny asked with a grin.

Hermione stood in her seat to look over the heads of the students. She saw a tall man with blonde hair walking by the Slytherin table.

'Draco!' She said happily out loud to herself. She then turned to her friends and said, 'I'll be right back.'

She then quickly left the table.

Draco quickly answered Blaise, who had asked him the question, then started toward the Gryffindor table when he saw his girlfriend already making her way towards him.

Hermione shook with excitement when she saw Draco smile at her from across the Hall.

She ran the few last feet and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Hey baby,' Draco whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

'It's so good to see you,' she replied.

They pulled away from each other just enough to kiss.

'I wasn't expecting you for another hour,' she told him.

'My train was early,' he explained, 'what are your plans for the rest of the day?'

'Nothing, I'm all yours.' She said with a smile, 'First come say hi to Gin and the boys; they wanted to say hi as to acknowledge they're okay with our relationship.'

The couple walked to the Gryffindor table where Ginny, Ron and Harry were sitting.

'Hey Malfoy, how is the business traveling going?' Ginny asked, of course the first one to break the ice.

'Terribly tedious and ever-lasting,' he replied, 'Why? Do you miss me, Red?'

'Oh _terribly_! The two weeks you've been gone have seemed _ever-lasting_,' she said jokingly.

'So we hear you're here for the day then?' Ron asked, finally speaking up.

Draco nodded and replied, 'Actually I have to be in America tomorrow morning by nine, so I'm going to sleep here.'

'Yeah, sleep…' Ginny mumbled.

Harry looked at her meaningfully and shook his head.

'Where in America?' Harry asked nonchalantly.

'New York tomorrow then Los Angeles the next day.'

'Really?' Hermione asked. 'That's quite a distance.'

'Depends how we transport there; father's been ridiculous about wanting to mix it up.'

'Why doesn't he want to just floo everywhere?' Ginny asked.

'Flooing too often in one day can get you a little disoriented and Malfoys must not look out-of-sorts at anytime, especially during the business meetings.'

As Ginny, Harry, Ron and Draco continued to make small talk Hermione glanced over Draco.

She looked down at their linked hands. Then she looked over to her friends who had all eyes on Draco. She looked up at Draco as well; his face looked a bit tanner than normal. _He must have already gone to Spain _she thought to herself. As he talked she could view his bright white teeth and endearing grin. _My god he is gorgeous_. She then noticed his outfit. He was wearing black dress pants, a white button-up and a black and silver dress vest that was unbuttoned. He looked amazing.

Suddenly she tuned into the conversation between her lover and friends.

'I hated Berlin, Jesus Christ the people there were ignorant of everything,' Draco groaned.

'I'd hate to stop your guys' lovely conversation about Draco's boring business travels but I'm sure he wants to relax, so I think it is about time we head up, don't you think?' She asked Draco with a smile.

'Sure, I am tired… a lie down in front the fireplace would be gorgeous just now.'

'We'll see you later then?' Hermione said to her friends.

They all said their concurrences and goodbyes.

Hermione nearly dragged Draco from the Great Hall.

Once they were out of site Draco then spun Hermione around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'You know what's torturous?'

'What?' she asked.

'Being in so many romantic places without my beautiful, sexy girlfriend. Any chance I can convince you to hop a ride to New York with me tomorrow morning?'

Just after he asked he began to plant sweet kisses on her neck and collarbones.

'Draco,' she said with softened giggles, 'I am procrastinating all my studying tonight in order to be with you; so I have to do it tomorrow.'

Draco straightened up and kissed her lips softly.

'You can study while I am in my meetings… then we can have all night in New York and Manhattan together…'

Hermione smiled into their kisses; laughing as his hands caressed her sides.

'That would be lovely, Draco, but I don't think I should… even if I didn't have to study I don't think that is allowed.'

'Dumbledore loves that we're a couple; he would definitely allow it.'

'Let's discuss this in your room further, shall we?' Hermione asked.

'Whatever you want, pet.'

-

Needless to say they didn't get around to discussing right away.

Hermione's slick legs were wrapped around Draco's middle as he thrust into her.

Her fingers were gripping the headboard above her; knuckles white as silk.

With every grunt and moan the couple kissed, bit, licked and caressed wherever they could reach.

'Hermione—' Draco groaned as he lifted her wonderfully, sweaty legs onto his shoulders.

Hermione cried in ecstasy from the position switch then replied breathlessly, 'Yes Draco?'

'I've missed you.'

He then pumped several more times before letting her legs back down to kiss her swollen lips. Then he kissed her neck and kept moving down to her breasts.

Hermione let go of the board and grabbed his hair, gently pulling him back to her mouth.

She kissed him once, and after that they both moved to a sitting position where Draco lifted her body onto him repeatedly.

Their mouths were close, but only heavy breathing was interchanged.

'Baby… oh gods Hermione I'm close,' he panted.

At this point Hermione threw her head back as his fingers found her stimulated clit.

He pushed her onto the bed as he quickly pulled his erection from her and pleasured her with his mouth until she released, screaming her orgasm.

After a moment to catch his breath, Draco then turned Hermione onto her stomach, lifted her end and thrust in from behind.

Draco moaned loudly as he released himself into her womb; she too cried as he orgasmed.

He then pulled out, flaccid from the hours of being in bed together.

Hermione collapsed facedown and Draco fell down next to her.

'Baby,' was all Draco could get out before needing to rest for more air.

He simply rolled her onto her back and kissed her mouth passionately. Then he kissed her forehead and each cheek.

Hermione kissed back and intertwined her fingers into his soft, damp, platinum hair.

'I love you,' she whispered.

He stopped his kisses and looked into her eyes.

'I love you too, Hermione.'

Hermione smiled and rubbed her fingers up and down his arm, which was around her waist.

'What time would I be back if I went to New York with you?'

'Either tomorrow night or the next morning… whichever you prefer,' he replied hopefully.

'Can we not decide right now? I mean, I should be home tomorrow night… but I don't yet.'

'So does this mean you're coming with me?'

'Only if you owl your father telling him _and_ if he says he doesn't mind.'

'Well then, let me go write up a quick note and I'll be back shortly to praise your lovely body with kisses.'

A/N: Hey you guys! I got my wisdom teeth pulled this morning and I've been lying around all day… so I decided to update! Enjoy!

I'm not sure when my next update will be… definitely not months though like last time!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I met Joe Mauer. If any of you keep up with the MLB you will know who that is. He is an amazing catcher for the Minnesota Twins. If you don't know who he is google image him... he is beautiful as well.

I have decided starting July 1st, that I will not look on any website that is related to Harry Potter AT ALL because I don't want to see ANY spoilers for Book 7 even by accident!!

ON WITH THE STORY!  
**  
Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter 22

_Draco,  
You still aren't over the muggle-born yet? How long is it going to take?  
I don't understand why you would even want to bring her on one of the business trips since you find them so excruciatingly boring, but if it will keep you from complaining the entire time then so be it. I don't feel like beating my son in front of employees and having to explain to them that you were spoiled and didn't want to be in their presence. This is your future, Draco, so you better hurry and learn to cope with it. You better be prompt; It would be best for both of you to make damn sure the girl doesn't slow you down. This is not a threat, it is a promise.  
See you soon.  
Father_

'Well, isn't he a loving ray of sunshine!' Hermione exclaimed sarcastically, after reading the letter over Draco's shoulder.  
It was 6 a.m. the following morning. Demon, the Malfoy family owl, had woken them with Lucius' reply at dawn.  
'He's running a very large company, Hermione; he has to be strict about the business. He can't make exceptions just because I'm his son,' Draco replied, 'We might as well stay awake until we need to leave.'  
'What time to we have to be in New York?' she asked.  
'The meeting is at ten, and I am to meet my father at the hotel at nine.'  
'Umm... we aren't sharing a room are we?'  
'You and I can share a couch, my father can have the master bed.'  
Hermione turned a bit pale.  
'What? That's going to be strange...'  
Draco then started to laugh.  
'Baby, I'm kidding,' he said, 'of course we'll get our own room.'  
'Well how was I supposed to know! I wasn't sure if your father was going to pay for another room just because I was there.'  
'I get my own room even if you're not there.'  
'Why?'  
'Why would my father and I _want _to sleep in the same room? We're not married.'  
'Draco, _normal _families usually share a hotel room when they stay overnight.'  
'No my dear, _poor _families do that.'  
--  
Two and a half hours later Hermione was walking down to the main entrance with Draco, who was carrying two overnight bags, his and Hermione's, after saying goodbye to Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
'How are we traveling?'  
'Snape set up a portkey for us.'  
'Snape?! Why?'  
'My father owled him and asked him to.'  
'Your father and Snape are friends? I just kind of thought he liked you... you know, since Snape wasn't actually involved with the you-know-whats.'  
'It's complicated.' Draco said, shrugging off the topic.  
'Where's the portkey then?' Hermione asked, agreeing to forget about Snape and Lucius' friendship.  
'Just outside the Hogwarts boundaries.'  
'Through the Forbidden Forest?'  
'Yes, but barely, don't worry about it.'  
She and Draco then reached the massive doors of Hogwarts and left, bounding down toward the dark forest.  
''Ello, 'Ermione!'  
Hermione turned and waved to Hagrid who was coming from the greenhouse.  
'Good morning!' She exclaimed.  
''ullo to you too, Malfoy.' Hagrid said less enthusiastically.  
'Morning,' Draco replied.  
'Where yeh off to this early?' Hagrid asked.  
'As a weekend break, I'm actually going to America with Draco for a visit,' Hermione exclaimed.  
When she noticed a look of fear and confusion form over Hagrid's face she added,  
'I'll be back tomorrow morning before classes though, don't worry. I also cleared it with Professor Dumbledore as well. Professor Snape and Draco's father know too.'  
'Well, I s'pose if 'eryones okay with it... be careful 'Ermione.'  
'I will! See you later!'  
Hagrid waved goodbye to Hermione, but only narrowed his eyes at Draco, daring him to let anything bad happen to her.  
After the two were out of sound range from Hagrid Draco said,  
'He's got it in for me, I'm telling you.'  
'I would too if I were him!' Hermione cried jokingly. 'The way you behaved while he was teacher! It was pathetic, really, Draco.'  
'It was _his_ hippogriff that attacked me!'  
'We're not discussing this,' Hermione stated, 'I'll only get mad at you and I don't want to be because I want to have lots of fun in New York while I can!'  
Draco smiled at her and nodded.  
After crossing over into the Forbidden Forest, Draco and Hermione followed a trail of footprints that led to an old, rusted measuring cylinder.  
'This must be it,' Draco said.  
He then adjusted the two bags he was carrying to one side and took Hermione's hand.  
'Ready then?'  
'Yes!'  
He quickly grabbed the cylinder and then he and Hermione were pulled along a whirlwind of colors.  
They stopped after what seemed like hours to Hermione.   
'I think I'm going to be sick,' she suddenly said.  
Without even looking where she was, she turned and threw up into a black case.  
Soon afterwards she was being pulled away.  
'Draco!' she cried, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.  
Draco had brought her out of the alleyway they landed in, into the busy streets of Times' Square.  
'Hermione, you just threw up into a homeless man's guitar case... I didn't want him to wake up and see you there.'  
'A guitar case? Oh no... I should go apologize.'  
'No, it is best not to converse with him.'  
Hermione finally realized where she was standing. She looked up around her in amazement.  
'Wow! This is brilliant!'  
'These muggles have almost captured what it's like in the Wizarding world; I mean with all the moving picture advertisements and such.' Draco told her.  
'I've seen pictures and read about New York in my spare time but I didn't imagine it so big!'   
'It's nearly 9 o'clock, let's get to the hotel, shall we?'  
'Oh yes, of course! I really don't want to be late for your father.'  
'Neither do I,' Draco said, less worried however, 'My father said we are staying at the Crowne Plaza so just keep a look-out.'  
'Shouldn't we flag down a taxi? It might be easier because they'll know exactly where it is.'  
'Do what to a what?'  
'Watch.' Hermione instructed.  
She walked to the edge of the sidewalk and raised her arm.  
'Oh, just like calling for the Knight Bus,' Draco observed.  
A yellow and black vehicle quickly stopped at Draco and Hermione's side.  
Hermione grabbed her bag from Draco, opened the taxi door, and threw it in. Draco did the same and followed Hermione inside the car.  
'Crowne Plaza please,' Hermione said to the driver.  
Hermione stared out her window for the entire ride. Draco sat straight and looked out the window inconspicuously.  
Ten minutes later the taxi stopped at a large and luxurious-looking hotel.  
'Do you have muggle money, Draco?' Hermione whispered.  
'Uhh yeah, father made me convert some before I left...'  
Draco dug around in his pockets and pulled out a roll of twenties.  
'Wow...' Hermione mouthed. 'How much?' She asked the driver.  
'Seventeen seventy-five,' he replied.  
Hermione handed him a twenty and grabbed the bags, pushing Draco out of the car.  
As soon as the two stepped out a man in a black tux and name tag walked up to them.  
'May I take your things?'  
'Thank you,' Draco said as he handed him the luggage.  
'We were perfectly capable of bringing them ourselves,' Hermione muttered to Draco.  
'You weren't complaining when I was carrying your things through school.'

--Back at school--

'Hey guys.'  
Harry and Ron looked up to see Dean Thomas standing next to them.  
'Hey Dean,' said Harry.  
'What's up?' Ron asked.  
'Have you guys seen Hermione?'  
'Hermione?' they asked together.  
'Yeah.'  
'She actually left this morning.' Harry replied.  
'She left? To go where?'  
'She and Malfoy are in New York, they left this morning.' Ron explained.  
'She'll be back tomorrow morning though,' Harry added. 'Anything we can help you with?'  
'Oh no you can't really,' he said with a nervous laugh. 'I was going to- well, since Malfoy will still be gone, and she will be here anyway without someone to go with, I was going to see if she just wanted to go to the dance in Hogsmeade with me, you know, strictly platonic of course.'  
'Ohhhhh, well,' Ron began, 'you could owl her... but I don't know what she'd say.'  
Dean then looked at Harry for a second opinion.  
'Yeah, me either. She might, you never know.'  
At that moment Ginny came and sat down next to Harry.  
'Hey can I play winner?' she asked, referring to the Wizards' Chess board that Harry and Ron were playing with.  
Ginny then looked around at the boys' faces and realized something weird was going on.  
'Is something wrong?' She asked.  
'No,' Harry said slowly, 'Dean was just wondering where Hermione was.'  
'Oh,' Ginny said with a smile, 'she's off with Draco in New York!'  
'Yeah, they just told me,' Dean replied, 'I was going to see if she wanted to go to that dance with me.'  
'She's going out with Draco Malfoy.' Ginny said.  
'I know, but he won't be here so I was wondering if she would wanna go as friends.'  
'You should have asked her while she and Draco were here, that way you could have made sure it was all right with him too.' She told him.  
'It would be just friends though,' he explained, 'why does everyone think it is weird?'  
'Because it's Malfoy,' Harry, Ron, and Ginny all said at the same time-- except Ginny said 'Draco'.  
'Would he curse me or something?'  
'Probably not,' Ginny mused, 'but I don't know if he'd be too happy about it. Hermione was thinking she'd just go along with me, Ron and Harry.'  
'Won't Malfoy get mad at that too, since you're going out with Harry, so it would be like her date is Ron?'  
'No,' Ron spoke, 'that's different... Malfoy knows us four always hang out anyway.'  
'No one is saying not to ask, Dean,' Harry said, 'we're just saying it probably won't happen.'  
Dean then shrugged.  
'Well all right, I just thought I'd see. Never mind then.'  
Harry, Ron and Ginny all glanced around at each other as Dean walked away.  
'Not going to lie,' Ron started, 'that was kind of odd.'  
'Really, doesn't he know who Draco is?' Ginny asked.  
'Yeah, I mean, he's not as much as a git as he used to be, but he's still spoiled and jealous.' Harry replied, 'I thought everyone knew that.'  
'I hope he asks anyway,' Ron said with a grin, 'it would be funny when Malfoy found out.'  
--

It was five to nine when Hermione and Draco were led up to their room, which was exactly a hallway away from the room Lucius had told Draco he was staying in.

'Are you meeting him in his room?' Hermione asked.

'No, down in the one of the Conference Rooms,' Draco said, 'that where the meeting is going to be actually.'

'Oh!' Hermione exclaimed, 'Good, you won't be too far then!'

'You aren't going to stay here until its done are you?' Draco asked.

'How long is it going to take?'

'Well it starts at ten, so I'd say it'll end around 4 pm.'

'Six hours?!'

'Lunch break will be about an hour, so 5-hour meeting actually.'

'Hmm… well, what should I do for six hours by myself?'

'Why don't you go shopping? There are lots of stores around here that you haven't seen in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, I'm sure.'

'I, unlike you, don't have money to just throw around,' she said with a grin.

Draco then dug in his pockets and pulled out the roll of twenties again.

'Here,' he said handing her half of them, 'go have fun; I'll be done before you can say arithmancy.'

'No, Draco,' she said pushing the money back into his hands, 'I'm not taking your money.'

'I have to go meet my father, Hermione, just take it and I'll meet you back here at 4 okay?'

Before she could retort, he kissed her and headed out of their hotel room.

Hermione had her mouth open, ready to protest. She closed it and looked down at the wad of cash lying in her hands.

She fanned it out and counted it quickly in her head.

'260 dollars!' She cried, 'I hate rich people.'

She threw the money down on the table nearest to her and grabbed her bag.

She quickly took out her winter coat (it was much colder there in New York than it was back in England).

'I'm not going to go spend his money on shopping,' she told herself, 'I'm only going to take it just in case of an emergency.'

She then conjured a small pouch with a zipper, placed the money inside it and stuffed it tightly into her coat pocket.

-

Draco waltzed out of the elevator onto the lobby floor of the hotel just as Lucius strut inside the front doors.

'Reservation for Malfoy,' he said briskly,' also look to see if Draco Malfoy has checked in.'

'No need, father,' Draco said moving toward him.

'Oh, there you are.'

'On time too.'

'Yes, good good. Is your room satisfactory?'

'It is.'

'Where's the mug-' Lucius paused and noticed the hotel clerk listening to him, 'where is Miss Granger?'

'Upstairs getting ready to go out I believe.'

'Shopping?'

'I told her to but I don't know if she will.'

'Why not?'

'Doesn't want to spend money.'

'Conservative?' Lucius asked curiously, 'That's not normal.'

'She's not a normal girl.'

A soft ding was heard and the lobby elevator doors opened again with Hermione strolling out of them.

It looked as if she was talking to herself.

'I don't think she's well.' Lucius said snidely.

'Hermione!'

Hermione turned and saw Draco and then reached into her pocket.

'Draco, I'm not taking your money,' she said firmly, 'it is ridiculous to go-'

She stopped immediately when she noticed a taller Draco-look-alike standing next to him.

'Good morning, Mr. Malfoy,' she said nervously.

'It is pleasant I suppose,' he replied, 'what is that you have?'

'Oh, I was just giving your son his money back.'

'Why?'

'I just didn't think it was right to spend his money, Sir; it's not mine, and I certainly am not in need of anything.'

Lucius looked at her as if she was an alien being.

'Just take it, Hermione,' Draco said softly.

'Don't worry about the money, Miss Granger,' Lucius said, 'my son can afford to give some to you.'

'That's not the point, Sir, I just don't need it.'

'I'm sure you'll find something shiny to buy.'

Hermione sighed, giving up because she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

'Well, I'll just hold onto it then until your meeting is done, Draco.'

'Whatever, just go enjoy the day, okay?'

She nodded.

'Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for allowing me to accompany Draco.'

He nodded as well.

She looked at Draco once more before hurrying out the hotel as gracefully as she could manage.

Lucius was about to say something when he paused and looked at the hotel clerk who was still just standing there and listening.

'Are you _ever_ going to give me my room key or are you going to stay there gaping like an idiot forever!'

'Oh!' He exclaimed, jumping as if he was in a trance watching them, 'My apologies, Sir.'

He began typing into his computer muttering 'Malfoy', then shouted 'Aha! Room 245.'

He nervously handed over a key and Lucius grabbed it angrily.

'I have luggage that the doorman brought it, make sure a bellboy brings it up to my room. I want it all there and accounted for after my meetings.'

'Yes sir!' The clerk said quickly picking up his phone to call for the bellboy.

'Draco, why is it that you're with this Miss Granger? She's nothing like the other women you've dated.'

'Those didn't last long, so I decided to try someone opposite of them… it seems to be working better.'

'She doesn't seem to have any taste.'

'She is just conventional when it comes to living,' Draco said, 'If you think about it, it is probably a good thing. She's not selfish or spoiled; I remember Pansy would always beg for money to go shopping.'

'What kind of woman doesn't like to spend money?'

'Hermione Granger… I hope she buys something for herself though. She's going to be so bored by herself for six hours.'

'Why did she even agree to come?'

'She's never been here,' he explained, 'she loves learning… it is a new place, she didn't want to miss an opportunity.'

'Ambitious I suppose,' Lucius reflected.

'She's not horrible, father, and I might be with her for awhile so get used to her if you can.'

'She's not pregnant is she?'

'What? No! No she's not.'

'Good, make sure she stays that way,' Lucius said sternly, 'we'd have to send her away to deliver it you know, can't have a bastard being born into the Malfoy family.'

'Yes, father, don't worry.'

-

Hermione walked from store to store. She saw many beautiful things, but nothing she could see herself ever owning.

She had only seen Narcissa Malfoy a few times before she died, but she knew Narcissa would have liked most of the things she saw.

Draco had told Hermione that her mother shopped a lot; _That's probably why Draco assumed I would just take his money and go… his mother loved shopping_, Hermione thought to herself.

She walked up to a newsstand and looked at all the magazines and newspapers.

'_Giants lose disgracefully to the Pack_,' she read aloud.

'Yeah, wasn't that horrible?'

Hermione looked up and saw the owner of the stand was talking to her.

'Excuse me?'

He pointed to the newspaper headline she had just read.

_Giants lose to the Pack?_ She thought to herself, _Is this a Wizard newspaper? Did some giants and pack of werewolves or something fight?_

'Pack of what?' She asked innocently, just to make sure.

'You're not from around here, are ya?' He asked.

'No, I'm from England.'

'Yeah, thought you sounded funny… suppose all you care about is soccer, err, football, eh?'

'I actually don't follow that either.'

'What? I thought all you Brits went ape-shit for that!'

'No, I go to school in the country…'

'Well, anyway, that headline is talking about the horrible _American_ football game last night, you know, with the oval ball and touchdowns?'

She shook her head.

'The "Pack" is referring to the Packers, a football team from the Midwest, and our New York team is called the Giants… we lost horribly last night.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Hermione said, 'what happens now? Do you get a chance to play another team?'

'Oh, yeah, a few more… but it probably stopped our chances to get into the Super Bowl.'

She looked at him in utter confusion.

'Never mind,' he groaned, 'look, take the paper… it's on me. Learn something while you're here, eh? Bring it back to your home country and tell your people to stop being so sissy and play the damn sport!'

'Umm, yeah, thanks.'

She grabbed the paper and hurried off.

Hermione opened the paper and began to look through some of it as she walked. Suddenly a man grabbed her.

'Gimme your wallet,' he muttered angrily.

'What? I don't have one.'

'Don't lie, girly,' he growled.

He then grabbed her and pulled her into an alleyway. She tried screaming but he covered her mouth.

She quickly went for her wand inside her coat but he grabbed her arm with his other hand.

'What'cha goin' for?' He moved his hand into her coat and pulled out her wand. 'What the fuck is this stick for?'

As he was looking at it, she bit him. He yelled and hit her, but before he could grab her again she screamed and ran out of the alley.

A few people glanced her way, but did nothing.

She ran as fast as she could down the street away from him. She didn't care who she pushed out of the way, or who she nearly toppled over, all she wanted to do was get back to the hotel.

She was running past a coffee house when she slid on a slab of ice and fell into a pile of dirty snow near the road.

She was out of breath, scared, and near the verge of tears when a huge bus drove by and sprayed a large amount of muddy slush onto her.

A pair of hands grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.

'Let go!' She cried.

When she was upright, she pushed the person away and kept running toward the hotel.

As she ran she realized the person was probably just helping her, but she didn't care. She didn't want to be out alone anymore.

She wiped the silent tears from her eyes with her now dirty hand as she saw the hotel coming into view.

She sprinted the last few feet and quickly opened the hotel doors and ran in… to something firm.

Hermione nearly fell backward from the momentum of her running and suddenly hitting something solid.

She looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy looking down at her in disgust.

When he realized it was her he spoke.

'Miss Granger? Did you lose a mud-fight?' he asked facetiously.

At the sound of her name, Draco stepped out from behind his father.

'Hermione?' He asked in a worried tone when he saw her red eyes and very, dirty appearance.

He then turned to the four other men standing behind Lucius.

'Gentleman, do you mind if I catch up with you in a bit at the restaurant?'

'No, we'll see you then,' they said.

Draco looked at his father for silent permission. Lucius nodded and swept the rest of the men out the doors.

'Hermione!' Draco gasped again, stepping forward to her.

Hermione wiped her eyes again with her same dirty hand and exhaled shakily, like she was about to cry.

'What happened to you?'

She was about to speak, but then she stopped because she didn't want to start crying again.

He took her filthy hand and guided her to the elevator.

'Come on, let's go clean you up quick first okay?'

In the elevator Draco kissed her temple and rubbed her chilly hands. They stepped on their floor and Draco brought her into their hotel room and led her to the bathroom.

'Here, baby,' he said handing her a fluffy robe, 'put this on.'

She nodded sadly and stripped off her coat and clothes, which dropped to the floor with a splat because of how muddy and wet they all were.

Draco turned the faucet on warm and dampened a wash towel. He began to clean off her face.

'What happened? Were you hurt?'

'No,' she sighed, 'it happened so fast.'

'Did you fall?'

'A man tried to rob me and-'

'And man tried to rob you?' Draco asked angrily, 'Who?!'

'I don't know! But I got away and then I ran and fell in snow and then— then a big bus splashed me and someone grabbed me again but— but I think they were just trying to help, but I didn't know! I just wanted to go; I wanted to get back here.'

Draco kissed her forehead after wiping her face clean.

'I'm sorry, love,' he whispered, 'Why don't you order up some hot chocolate or something? I'll be back in two hours I should think; we got a lot done in the first half of the meeting.'

'Yeah, okay.' She said, not really caring a whole lot about cocoa.

'I didn't even think you'd get attacked in broad daylight, I'm sorry, Hermione,' he told her.

'Its not your fault…'

Then she suddenly gasped.

'Oh no!'

'What?' he asked.

'I forgot! The man took my wand! He was looking for money and found that first. I have classes first thing in the morning and I don't have a wand!'

'It will be fine, we'll figure that out as soon as I come back,' he assured her, 'Are you going to be okay?'

'Uh, yes, I'll be fine,' she responded, 'I think I'll just lay down until you come back.'

'Okay, I'll be back soon.'

He kissed her again and left.

She left the bathroom and went to the closet she placed their luggage in. She opened Draco's bag and pulled out a T-shirt. She slipped it on and crawled into the master bed. She fell asleep almost immediately.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: So… Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows… anyone have any comments? Everything I predicted came true in a twisted sort of way. I won't say anything else just in case some people haven't finished reading it yet. I finished a few days ago… I got it during the midnight release and I didn't sleep until the following night. My friends and I set up a tent outside and read and read even as the sun came up.

**Undesirable Feelings**

Chapter 23

Draco shook his head in aggravation as he left the hotel.

Thoughts poured through his head as he walked the busy streets of New York.

_How could I have let this happened?_

_Why did I basically throw her out into the city without protection?_

_Why didn't I just have her wait in the hotel room?_

_Where is that bastard who attacked her?_

_What kind of sonofabitch attacks an innocent woman? In broad daylight no less?_

'Like to buy a paper, Mister?'

Draco looked up, startled, at the voice that spoke to him.

'What? Oh,' he said as he realized it was a newspaper vendor who was speaking to him, 'No thanks.'

_I just wanted this to be a nice evening spent with the two of us and five minutes into New York she's already mugged_.

Draco looked up at the street sign. He was on Stein Street and he needed to walk until he hit Thyme Street. That was where Delaney Cafe was- the place he was supposed to be at lunch with his father and some employees.

Draco kept glancing down the dark alleys as he passed them.

_No wonder Hermione was attacked... there are lots of places for assholes to hide._

A second later a flash of light far down an alleyway grasped his attention.

He stared down the dark lane, eyes narrowed. It was pitch black except for the occasional spark of light.

Draco proceeded to walk down the alley, staying as close as he could to the adjacent building wall. A few feets into the lane he began to make out whispers.

'Why d'you think it is doin' that there?' Asked a rough male voice.

'I dunno... s'pose its batteries?' Said a second male voice.

'Where d'you fit 'em?'

'Dunno. It's light though- I guess too light to have batteries in it.'

Draco crept closer as silent as he could. He had a feeling that the two men were discussing Hermione's wand.

'So you say you took this from some broad?'

'Yeah. Bitch fought so I wouldn't be able to get nothin' and this is all I could manage to take.'

'Why d'you think she had this thing?'

'Couldn't tell ya, man.'

Draco didn't know how to go about getting her wand back; should he just jump out and demand it? What if they had a muggle weapon- like a gun or whatever its called?

_What are you freaking out about? _He asked himself. _You're a WIZARD. Get your damn wand out!_

'I'd suggest handing that over if I were you...' Draco said darkly, clutching his wand at his side, but not letting it be obviously shown yet.

'Wha-? Who the hell are you?' The man holding Hermione's wand asked.

'Earlier today you attacked a woman. That woman was my girlfriend. I suggest handing that over before I resort to more than polite conversation.'

The other man whispered something to the wand-holder. They both then laughed.

'Have you noticed that you're a bit on the pathetic side?' Asked the man without the wand.

'Yeah, scrawny is more like it.' Said the wand-holder. 'I don't think you're up for giving threats, man. There are two of us. No one will come if you call for help.'

'But we hear you're foreign... so we'll go easy on ya by explaining the situation.'

'Yeah, see here, Brit, this is New York City... no one cares about you. And no one will care if they find your unconscious body lying in this here alleyway, see?'

'What you want this stick for anyway? You know why it keeps sparkin'?' Asked the wandless man.

'You muggles are so stupid. You can't even figure out a simple thing when it's banging you in the head.'

'Muggles? I think he's got the lingo down wrong, Jim,' said the wandless man, 'We're _muggers,_ you Field Fairy.'

'Hey, asshole, "to mug" isn't an American-only thing... now, I've given you plenty of warnings. Are you ready to hand it over?' Draco asked taking a step closer.

Without hesitation "Jim" right-hooked Draco in the jaw. Draco stumbled to the side before regaining composure.

He glared at the two men as he spit blood from his mouth.

Draco slid his wand into his pocket inconspicuously before lunging at Jim. Draco upper but Jim, and as Jim stumbled backward he let go of Hermione's wand.

Draco saw it fall and sprinted towards it. However, he was suddenly grabbed around the knees by Jim's partner and dragged to the hard tar surface.

Draco was flipped over and punched in the stomach.

'Get 'im, Jim! Get 'im!' cried the other man.

Draco punched Jim in the nose. When Jim's hands released Draco and flew to his bloody face, Draco reached down and grabbed his wand.

'Petrificus Totalus!' Draco yelled, wand pointing at Jim.

Jim suddenly was thrown back off of Draco and stiffened.

'What the FUCK was that?!' Jim's partner cried as he pressed himself up against the wall, away from Draco, in fear.

'I warned you two.'

'Man, I swear I didn't mug your girl, man, Jim was just telling me about it!'

'But if it was you in the situation you would have,' Draco said calmly as he got up and picked up Hermione's wand.

'Was that... was that witchcraft?'

'It was sorcery, yes.' Draco answered, placing Hermione's wand into his coat.

Draco pointed his wand back at Jim and said, 'Reenervate.'

Immediately Jim opened his eyes and sat up.

'What the hell just happened?' Jim asked, grasping the back of his head in pain.

'Jim! He's a witch!'

'Wizard, actually,' he replied, 'Now you, Jim, go stand by your comrade.'

Quickly, Jim did as he was told.

'OBLIVIATE!' Draco cried.

The two men stared blankly at Draco.

'You two were just on your way to hand yourselves over to the local authorities, were you not?' Draco said just before walking out of the alleyway.

--

'I understand that Robertson seems to be doing well in the managing department, but with billings he's just letting way too many people off with discounts when they shouldn't be allowed them any longer,' Lucius Malfoy said to two men sitting at a restaurant table with him.

'Why lose someone as good as Robertson though? Shouldn't we just explain to him about the discounts rather than fire him for good?'

'No, Abrams, I already have someone more qualified for the position anyway. He's coming in from Germany.'

'You have someone coming in from outside the country?' Abrams asked.

'Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy?'

'Yes, Johnson? Something you wish to add?'

'No, but isn't that Draco coming in?' He asked pointing to the front of the café.

Lucius followed Johnson's finger and indeed saw a very dirty and bloody Draco Malfoy was in.

'Good Lord…' Lucius groaned.

Draco walked up to their table.

'I apologize for showing up like this but could I have a word, Father?'

'What happened to you, boy?' cried Abrams, 'You look like that girl that is with you! You two get into a tussle?'

'No.'

'You get robbed?' Johnson asked.

'She did.' Draco answered. 'Father, a word?'

'That little thing got robbed? Poor dear!' Abrams cried.

'You didn't go after them did you, Draco?' Lucius asked without feeling.

'I ran into them, sort of… I got back what they took from her.'

'Way to go, young man! Gave 'em the old one-two-one-two, did ya?' Abrams said jovially.

'Excuse us,' Lucius said to the two men.

Draco and his father walked to the front of the café.

'_Really_, Draco, was that necessary?' Lucius asked, 'And what the hell were you thinking walking into this place looking like a street-rat! You could have Scourgified yourself!'

'I wanted the other men to see what happened, that way you wouldn't have to explain too much when you said I wasn't going to be able to join in on the lunch.'

'You weren't going to what?'

'I have to get Hermione back her wand, and I'd like to stay with her for the rest of the day… she is rather upset by the whole ordeal.'

'She wasn't even really that hurt,' Lucius growled, '…women… I don't approve of this new persona of yours, son.'

'You're telling me you wouldn't have gone and comforted mother if she was attacked?'

'She could fend for herself.'

'Hermione can too, but I rather not make her do so.'

'I'll make your excuses.'

'Thank you,' Draco replied, 'and by the way, I had to obliviate some minds.'

'As expected.'

A/N: As you can tell, there were no "Hermione & Draco" moments in this chapter… hell, Hermione wasn't even IN this chapter. Which means that next chapter will most likely consist of basically all Hermione and Draco… but you never know… I haven't written it yet.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: School is starting back up again soon… not excited.

Undesirable Feelings

Chapter 24

Draco quietly walked into his and Hermione's hotel room to find the place more soundless than he.

He walked into the master bedroom and found his girlfriend fast asleep wearing nothing but a fluffy, white towel. He smiled to himself as he shut the door and headed to take a shower himself.

-

Hermione's eyes fluttered open with great effort. She glanced at the clock and saw that Draco had only been gone for a few hours...

_So how come I swear I heard the shower running?_

She stretched across the comfortable king sized bed, but then gasped as she felt a cold breeze hit her. She looked down and saw the towel, she forgot to change out of, had slipped down to the sheets.  
She got up from the bed and laughed at herself for passing out even before putting on clothes.

She walked into the joined master bathroom and found it empty, but with steamed up mirrors.

_Draco must have come back early. _She thought happily.

She quickly brushed her teeth and set back to the bedroom to put on clothes.  
When Hermione walked into the living space (now clad in plaid boxer shorts and a white beater) she found Draco asleep on the couch... in nothing but a towel tied around his waist.  
She smiled to herself as she moved closer to him.  
Kneeling beside him she brushed away his platinum blonde hair from his forehead and kissed it softly.  
He stirred and opened his eyes.

'Hey baby,' he said softly, 'how are you feeling?'

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'I'm great,' she replied, 'why are you back early?'

'I took the day off.'

'Nice apparel,' she said with a grin.

'Hey, I learned from you. When I came in an hour ago you were in the same ensemble as me... not that I object, mind you.'

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

'Ooh,' he groaned, lightly massaging his face.

'What's wrong?'

'I hurt myself earlier, I placed a Concealment Charm on the bruise, but the pain is still there.'

'How did you get bruised on your face?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, just ran into the limo door as we went to lunch... terribly embarrassing,' he lied. 'By the way, there is a present for you by that silly coffee maker.'

Hermione smiled excitedly and quickly ran over to the counter, where she looked confused.

'This... this looks exactly like my wand...'

'That's because it is.'

'But, Draco, how did you get it back?'

'I just found it an alley on the way to the restaurant.'

'On the way?'

'Yeah, right after I passed a newsstand.'

'You saw it from the moving limousine?'

'Oh, well, we were at a stop thing.'

'Draco!' She cried in horror.

'What?!'

'You went and found that man who mugged me didn't you?'

'No! I found it!'

'You are lying to me! You attacked him and that's how you got that bruise and my wand!' She yelled, quickly moving back to him.

He stood up and raised his arms defensively.

'Look, Hermione, I didn't go out looking for him I promise you,' he explained, 'I happened upon him and some other guy as they were messing around with it. I asked for it back and after they resisted I put up a fight for it. But--,' he quickly continued at the sight of her fearful face, 'I'm not badly hurt at all! It wasn't even too much of a struggle. I used my wand after the first couple punches and then I obliviated their minds.'

'Draco! You could have been seriously hurt.'

'I'm fine, baby,' he said softly.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

'Now, give it a wave to make sure it still in peak condition.'

Hermione thought for a moment and then grin devilishly.

'Accio towel,' she said pointing her wand at Draco's waist.

Very rapidly his towel flew from his body to her hand.

'Well, it still works great,' she laughed.

Draco looked down at himself then at her, bemused.

'Is this a hint?' He asked hopefully.

'I don't know,' she replied, 'follow me to the bedroom and you'll find out...'

She then sashayed back into the Master room, with a naked Draco right behind her.

As soon as they were in the doorway Draco lunged onto Hermione and began kissing her. She dropped both her wand and the towel to wrap her arms around his neck.

'You should have stuck with the towel,' Draco whispered, 'much easier to remove than shorts and a top.'

Draco then grabbed the top of her shorts and pulled down as she grabbed the bottom of her beater and pulled up. They were now both nude and fell onto the bed.

She crawled back with Draco crawling above her.

'Draco,' she sighed as he planted kisses down her throat.

He slid his hand to her chest and made a path down to her already wet core. He sucked on the soft flesh of her neck as his two fingers entered her, stretching her to prepare for his penetration.

She moaned at the feel of him moving inside her.

He felt her hands find his shoulders and squeeze tightly.

'Here I come, baby,' he said softly, but with urgency.

He removed his fingers and filled the wetness with his hard, throbbing erection.

Draco watched as Hermione's head arched back.

After his first thrust, he then felt her nails rake down his back.

He hissed with a mix of pain and pleasure.

His head fell into the crevice of her neck and shoulder as he pumped in and out of her, staying close against her clitoris for her maximum pleasure.

Hermione moaned loudly as Draco rocked back and forth. A minute later she yelled out and bit down on his shoulder as she felt his experienced fingers find her clitoris again.

'Oh god,' she breathed, 'Draco...'

'C'mon, Hermione,' he groaned, 'a little more...'

He picked up his pace and thrust into her so hard the pillows fell off the shaking bed.

He suddenly straightened up and grabbed her tightly at the hips, using it as leverage as he pumped in and out of her faster.

'Oh GOD, Draco!' She screamed as she orgasmed.

Draco smiled and panted, and after a few fast thrusts into her again he released his warm seed into her womb, moaning loudly as he did so.

He pulled out of her, causing a mixture of their fluids to spread into the bedsheets and pool between Hermione's legs.

Draco rolled off of her and collapsed next to her; his chest was heaving and his breath ragged.

'That... was definitely... worth me getting mugged,' Hermione said with a weak laugh.

'And...' Draco began, 'worth me getting punched... by the guy.'

Hermione looked over at him and laughed again. She then kissed his shoulder, the body part nearest to her, and closed her eyes.

'Nap part two?' He asked hoarsely.

Hermione simply nodded. That was good enough for him.


End file.
